A New Life for Harry Potter
by Donna.Noir23
Summary: When Harry gets hit by a curse that turns him into a girl his life turns upside down.The prophecy no longer valid Harry gains the attention of the Dark Lord for another reason.Friends become enemies,enemies become lovers.A/U,OOC,bad Dumbles.Please review.
1. A New Life for Harry Potter

**Authors Note: Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so go easy on me lol. A friend asked me to write this so there you go. Please be kind and review.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Everything was going dismally for one Harry Potter. The entire wizarding world thought him an attention starved liar and his mentor had been completely ignoring him. All in all it was shaping up to be a horrible year. With a great sigh young Harry made his way to the great hall to join his friends for breakfast. Harry hated having to eat in the great hall, all the whispers and dirty looks always dampened his already sully mood. Today was no different, as soon as he pushed the doors open and stepped inside it started. With his head held high Harry walked over to his friends and sat down. He took comfort in knowing that no matter what Ron and Hermione always had his back.

"Cheer up there mate, once they all figure out that Fudge is full of it they will all be begging to be your friends again." Ron said as he patted Harry on the back. "Ron's right Harry, their all just a bunch of mindless sheep and will believe whatever the Minister says. Soon you and Dumbledore will be vindicated and they will all bite their tongues." Hermione said as she glared at the students that were listing in. "Thanks you guys." Harry said and gave them both a weak smile. Their words of encouragement did little to improve his mood anymore.

With that they all began to tuck in to their breakfast. As soon as they had eaten there fill and were about to leave the table for their first class of the day when three shadows descended upon them. "Well it looks as if Saint Potter has finally fallen from his cross. It seems the world finally sees you for what you are, a complete fraud." Malfoy said. His two goons began to laugh at their leaders harsh words. Not wanting to get into a fight so early into the year Harry just stood up and began to walk away from his tormentors.

"Merlin Potter, are so pathetic that you can't even stand up for yourself?" Malfoy spat at Harry. Harry knew Malfoy was just trying to goad him and normally it wouldn't have worked but Harry had had enough. With a cold and blank expression no one had ever seen on the young man's face Harry turned and faced Draco, making the young heir flinch.

"I'm pathetic, no Draco it is you that's pathetic. You're the one who takes time out of your busy day to talk to people you deem beneath you. You act like a petulant child all because I turned down your offer of friendship. You think me and my friends are unworthy but you are the one that is unworthy, you are no better than the dirt beneath my shoes. Deep down you know this and it eats at you that a lowly half blood is your better. For all your wealth and arrogance you haven't a single friend, not even those two baboons that follow you around are your friends. So you see it is you not I Draco that is the pathetic one." Once Harry was done speaking the whole Gryffindor table stood and applauded.

Draco's face was as red as Ron's hair he shook with rage. Harry didn't want to stick around to hear more insults from the arrogant blond so he turned and began to walk away. No one had noticed that Draco had pulled his wand and before anyone could stop him he fired off a curse. "Universa quod proprius gender reversal." Draco shouted. A blue light shoot from his wand and hit Harry in the back. The young man fell to the ground and stopped moving. Before any of the teachers could reach the young man a blinding blue light surrounded him and he began to rise in the air. The students and teachers watched in horror as the blue light engulfed Harry completely. Then suddenly as if an explosion went off all the teachers and students were knocked off their feet. Tables were overturned and glass shattered. The body above them let out an ear piercing shriek and fell violently to the ground.

Before anyone had a chance to react Harry stood clutching his bleeding scar. Everyone stood up and looked at the young savior a look of shock and disbelief was on every face in the great hall. What stood before them was no longer Harry Potter the boy who lived. Instead stood a very nude very female Harry Potter and she was beautiful. The once short and messy black hair was now long and straight falling to the young woman's waist. Her once pale skin was now the color of fresh cream, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She was still slender but now with a curvaceous and womanly frame. She had full breasts with small pale pink nipples, her lips were the same full and red they were before. Her jaw was now more rounded and her nose was smaller but her cheek bones were just as high as before. In short Harry Potter was absolutely gorgeous.

Soon the great hall was filled with cries of panic and outrage. Harry looked around and noticed the wreaked state the great hall was in. He then noticed how everyone was shouting and pointing at him. He looked down at himself to survey the damaged Malfoy had done to his body. What he saw stopped his heart cold. He was naked and he had breasts upon further inspection he found his penis missing. He began to panic, this couldn't be happening to him. He looked up at his shocked and pale headmaster and promptly fainted.

**So what did you guys think?**


	2. A new Day A new Body

**Authors Note: Alright floks here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Harry Potter.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Harry Potter awoke to the familiar surroundings of the infirmary. He sat up as the cloudy memories of how he had gotten there came back. He remembered his argument with Malfoy and that the evil git hit him in the back with an unfamiliar curse. At that thought Harry shot up in bed. He remembered the shocked faces of the teachers and students in the great hall, but that couldn't have happened. Harry slowly ran his hands down his chest pulling them away once he touched the breasts. He rushed out of the bed and ran into the bathroom beside Madame Pomfrey's office.

Harry rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he slowly walked over to the full length mirror on the other side of the room. He froze once he saw the reflection. There was no way this girl in the mirror could possibly be him. He was Harry Potter the boy who lived, definitely not a girl. He moved his hand to touch his face and the reflection did the same. It was as if the girl on the other side was imitating his movements.

Harry stepped closer to the mirror to get a better look. The girl in the reflection was indisputably beautiful, with her long raven colored hair, creamy skin and stunning green eyes. You could see she has a nice figure even through the bulky hospital robe. Then Harry's gaze landed upon the lightning bolt shaped scar on the girl's forehead. His breath caught in his throat there was no denying it now, the girl in the mirror was him.

He immediately began to panic, he felt nauseous and dizzy. He couldn't breathe and the room had started to spin. Harry had to sit down in front of the mirror to compose his self. This was all some horrible joke and everything would be back to normal Harry thought as he pulled his knees to his chest and rocked himself. After some time he felt calm enough to stand, he looked at his reflection once more and sighed as the silent tears streamed down his face.

Harry wiped the tears away with the back of his hands and left the bathroom no longer wanting to see his reflection. When he emerged from the bathroom, Professor Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Snape where all waiting for him. He hung his head and walked over to the waiting adults. He got into bed without being told and waited for one of them to explain what was going on.

"Harry my dear, how are you feeling today?" The headmaster asked. "As well as can be expected sir." Harry said. It was the first time he had spoken since yesterday and he was horrified to fine his voice was no longer his own. Instead his new voice was soft and tender, almost melodious. He fought the tears that threatened to fall, he would not cry in front of his teachers. "Well Harry this isn't easy to tell you but it seems Mr. Malfoy hit you with a dark gender changing curse. I'm sorry to say that the effects are quite permanent." Dumbledore told him sadly. It was as if someone had dumped ice water on his brain for he couldn't comprehend what he had just heard.

After a few moments Harry gathered his thoughts enough to ask a question. "But sir couldn't you just perform the curse on me again to reverse the effects and turn me back to normal?" Harry asked hopefully. Dumbledore gave him a weary look and sighed. "I'm afraid not my dear if we were to perform the curse on you again it would only kill you." He told him. The words hit Harry like a thousand knives; he leaned over the side of the bed and emptied the contents of his stomach on the floor. Harry began to shake and cry uncontrollably. Professor Snape placed a body bind on him and forced a calming draught and a sleeping potion down his throat. Before Harry even knew what was happening he was falling back into oblivion.

**What did you guys think? please review.**


	3. Facing Facts

**Authors Note: Chapter 3 everybody.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

In the week that followed the incident in the great hall, Harry was still confined to his bed in the infirmary. He hadn't spoken a word since he had awoken on the second day. Madame Pomfrey had to tube feed him as he refused to eat. It was as if the young savior had given up all hope and his will to live.

On the third day after the incident a reporter somehow managed to bribe a student to take a picture of the new Harry Potter. Before anyone knew what happened, a picture of Harry sleeping was on the cover of every wizarding publication in Britain. Letters of concern and outrage flooded the school even a few daring marriage contracts. Reporters had been camped out in Hogs mead for days harassing students and teachers.

None of that was of any consequence to Harry. He was lost to the world wrapped up in his own quiet shell. Now a full week later and there was still on signs of improvement from the young hero. He was currently facing away from his two visitors as unresponsive as ever. Hermione and Ron had been sitting with Harry all morning, trying in vain to coax their friend back to the land of the living. They had tried nearly everything, getting little to no response from Harry. Hermione decided it was time to what she did best, supply Harry with information.

"Harry I've been doing some research on the curse Malfoy used on you. I have discovered that at one point in the late sixteenth century it was used as a gender reassignment curse for gay men and women. It fell out of favor because of its irreversible effects, no spell or potion can counteract it. On a happier note the curse changes the way the recipient thinks. You will feel like a real female instead of a boy trapped in a girl's body. So you see Harry it really isn't all that bad." Hermione told him thinking that this information would make him feel better.

It did the exact opposite, Harry had never been more mad at Hermione. For the first time in a week Harry sat up straight in bed and turned to look at his friends. Hermione had an encouraging smile on her face and Ron looked as if her rather not be there at all. At the sight of Ron's seeming rejection, something hardened within Harry. He had always thought of Ron as a true and loyal friend maybe he had been wrong. He cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts before he spoke.

"Firstly Hermione I want to say thank you for even bothering to do research, I really appreciate you doing that. But for the rest of it well Hermione it is that bad. I don't even know who I am anymore. There is no way I can still be Harry Potter, as far as I'm concerned he no longer exists. I'm not the boy who lived or the son of James and Lilly Potter. If I am none of those thing then what am I who am I. I have been practically going mad this past week trying to deal with the fact that I now have a vagina. I'm not supposed to be like this Hermione, and no matter what that curse says I'll always feel like a boy trapped in a girl's body." He told her clearly.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I was just trying to help; I guess that was the only way I know how." Hermione said sadly.

"I'm not upset with you Hermione. I'm just angry at the world I guess, I didn't mean to take it out on you. It seems when it comes to me, fate has a cruel since of humor." Harry said with a small smile. Harry looked over at Ron who was staring intently at the floor.

"Ron if you want to leave its fine I understand." Harry said. Ron looked up at him and he could see the pain shining in his best friends eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry it's not you it's this whole situation, it's so unfair. I wish I could get my hands on that evil little bastard, he hasn't even been suspended. I bet his daddy used his money to get this all swept under the rug, rotten death eater." Ron said, mumbling that last part to himself.

"It's alright Ron, in the past week I've thought of a million different ways to kill Malfoy but he just isn't worth the effort. Let's talk about something else I have been wallowing in self pity all week it's time to move on. I guess I have to face facts that I'm stuck like this so first things first I need a new name." He told them with a smile.

**Did you guys like it? Please review**


	4. Mission

**Authors Note: Yay it's chapter 4 lol!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Lucius Malfoy walked through the halls of Hogwarts with his usual arrogant stride. He was on a mission, his lord had sent him to see if this mess with Potter was real or just some ruse made up by the old coot. Of course the dark lord had questioned his son Draco for hours, but his lord insisted on visual proof. So it is here we find the Malfoy patriarch as he ascends the stairs to the Headmaster's office.

Before he could even raise his hand to knock a quiet "enter" was heard from the other side. He pushed the doors open and stepped inside the cluttered office. There were trinkets and knick knacks strewn haphazardly about; tables were piled high with papers. Lucius sneered at the mess and sat in the offered seat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Ah Lucius, what a nice surprise, it is good to see you again. I am sure your here to discuss the unpleasantness of late." Dumbledore said. He lacked the usual twinkle in his eyes. The past two weeks had been particularly hard for the Headmaster. With the constant pressure from the media, parents, and the ministry, Dumbledore was in no mood.

"Indeed Headmaster, I give my sincerest apology for the tragedy that has transpired. I assure you that Draco has been soundly punished for his actions." He said somewhat truthfully. He wasn't sorry this all had happened he actually found the whole situation amusing. However Draco had been punished, maybe not severely, but punished none the less.

"I am sure he has learned his lesson." Dumbledore said with the slightest bit of sarcasm. "Tell me Lucius why is it that you are here, surely you didn't come all this way to apologize to me." Dumbledore said getting to straight to the point. As much as Lucius wanted to glare at the old man he composed in features into the cool blank mask he always wore before answering.

"You are correct Headmaster. I've come to apologize to Potter as well." Lucius told him. Dumbledore sat up in his chair and studied Lucius silently for a moment. He knew the man wasn't here on his own accord, more than likely following an order from his master.

"Ah I see, very well I will let you visit Miss Potter. However I would like for you to deliver a message to your master. Tell him he will not lay a finger on Potter if it is the last thing I do." Dumbledore said with a hard look in his eyes. Lucius sat there in shocked silence. He couldn't believe the boldness of the ageing Headmaster. With a stiff nod Lucius got up and left the office.

Harry stood alone in the infirmary bathroom once again studying her reflection. In the past few days Harry had come to terms with her change. She put on a brave face and smiled, even though sometimes it felt like she was having an out of body experience. So she laughed and talked with her friends trying to keep a positive outlook. Yet underneath all the fake smiles she was fighting hard to keep it together.

She, Hermione, and Ron had been trying all week to find her a new name. Ron suggested Harriette so that he could still call her Harry. Hermione suggested Lilly or Jamie to honor her parents, but none of those names suited her. Once she had actually thought about it she didn't really like Harry all that much, it seems so plain.

If she was going to have a new name she wanted to match her new look. She had grudgingly admitted that she did indeed look better female. No longer would she have issues with her height, at 5'6 she was quiet tall for a girl. Her once sickly pale skin now had a healthy glow to it. She looked at herself closely in the mirror trying to find a name the fit her. She wanted a name to really describer her, something pretty and soft.

She flipped through the book of baby names Hermione had given her coming up empty. With a sigh of frustration she closed the book and left the bathroom. As she walked over to her bed she noticed someone sitting in the chair by her bed. She saw the familiar blond hair and snake cane of Lucius Malfoy and cursed herself for leaving her wand under her pillow. She sighed and walked over to him wanting to get this over with quickly. When Lucius saw her his face lit up in shocked amusement.

"Ah Miss Potter there you are. I was wondering if I may have a few moments of your time. I do hope I am not disturbing you." Lucius said. The whole time he spoke to her he memorized every detail of her body for his master.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?" Harry asked as she sat on her bed. She was suspicious to why the man was there. She knew no good could come from spending time with a Malfoy.

"I wanted to extend my deepest apologies for the tragedy that has befallen you. I assure you Draco has been punished and is very sorry for what he has done." Lucius told her. She wasn't fooled, she could see right through the flimsy apology.

"Let's cut the crap Mr. Malfoy I know why you're really here. You tell him from me that this- she swept her hand over her body- doesn't change anything." She said. Lucius smiled at the fiery defiance that shined in her eyes.

"Very well, good day to you Miss Potter." Lucius said as he left the infirmary. Lucius left Hogwarts and apparated directly to Malfoy manor. He walked at brisk pace down the halls to the drawing room; he didn't want to keep his lord waiting. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. The doors swung open and Lucius walked inside. He bowed before his master who was sitting in front of the fire petting Nagani.

"I trust your visit went well Lucius?" The dark lord asked. He was eager to find out the truth about Potter's condition.

"Yes my lord I have what you asked for." Lucius told him. He stood up and pulled his wand from his cane and placed at his temple. When he pulled it away a stringy silver substance hung from the end. He placed the memory in the pensive in front of his master and stepped back. He waited patiently as his master looked through the memories. Once the dark lord had finished he sat quietly thinking.

The dark lord had expected the insolence from the old fool and the Potter brat. What he wasn't expecting was Potter to be so beautiful. He felt the familiar spark of possessiveness when he watched harry through Lucius' memories. He wanted her and he wouldn't stop until he had her.

"You know Lucius I think it is time I bring Tom Riddle out of retirement." The dark lord said with a scheming look on his face.

**Please Review.**


	5. Treachery runs Deep

**Authors Note: Hey everybody first off I want to say thank you for all the reviews and hits I got so far. So many of guys have already added me to your favorites, thanks! There was something I forgot to add yesterday in the authors note for chapter four. I want you guys to vote on a name for Harry. Here are your choices.**

**1. Fiona- means White,Fair its Scottish.**

**2. Valentina- means Strenght,Health its Latin.**

**3. Genevieve- means Woman of the people its French.**

**4. Helaine- means Light its English (This is my favorite).**

**So vote on the name you like and put your choice in a review. Sorry guys but today is the only day for voting. Anyways on with the chapter (Thats a whole day early Lol) ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the last couple weeks. For the first time in a very long while he actually felt his age. This mishap with Harry couldn't have come at a worse time. The ministry had already been breathing down his neck, now they were out for blood. Fudge has been insistent that a ministry official be sent to Hogwarts to oversee the school for the well being of the children. He may have been ok with the idea if Fudge hadn't given the position to Dolores Umbridge. There was no way under any circumstance he was letting that horrible toad faced woman into his school.

He had been on edge since Lucius' visit. He even had some of the house ghosts keeping an eye on Harry in the infirmary. It wouldn't look good if something else happened to Harry on his watch, one more accident with the child and he would surely be sacked. Dumbledore's mind was stretched thin; he could see no silver lining in this dark cloud. All his careful planning had gone to waste. So many secrets still hidden away, so many lies told, so many lives ruined, all for the greater good.

Dumbledore was just about to summon a house elf for some tea when his floo activated. He walked around his desk and over to the great fire place to see who would be calling upon him at this hour. The floating head of Broderick Bode, an unspeakable that worked in the department of mysteries greeted him. Dumbledore instantly felt a pang of panic, Bode calling him this late couldn't mean anything good.

"Ah good evening Broderick, is everything alright, you normally don't call this late?" Dumbledore asked the young man.

"Hello Dumbledore, it's very important that I speak to you, is it alright if I come through?" Broderick asked. He looked worried as if something very bad had happened. Dumbledore sighed and stepped back from the floo to let Broderick pass. The young man stepped out of the fire place and dusted off his robes. He shook Dumbledore's hand and sat in the seat in front of his desk. Dumbledore snapped his fingers and an elf appeared with a tea tray.

"So Broderick what is it that I can do for you?" Dumbledore asked. Whatever it was that had the young man in front of him so nervous couldn't be good. Maybe if he acted quickly whatever had gone wrong could be fixed.

"Tonight as I was making my rounds I went to check on the prophecy. Dumbledore I'm not sure how to tell you this, but the prophecy has vanished." Broderick said with a sigh as he hung his head, as if he was ashamed of his failure. He didn't notice the horrified look in Dumbledore's eyes. This was serious, a prophecy vanishing could only mean two things. Either the prophecy has come to fruition or it was no longer valid. Dumbledore cursed himself, why hadn't he foreseen something like this happening.

Dumbledore knew he had to keep this information quiet. If word got out that Harry Potter was no longer the answer to their problems, all hell would break loose. The Dark Lord would surely have the world at its knees in no time. He had to come up with a plan and fast, before anyone else at the ministry finds out.

"Broderick my dear boy I thank you for coming to me so quickly with this matter. I need for you to do something. Go back to the department of mysteries and get the oldest prophecy you can find and place it where the old one used to be. Tell no one of this, I will figure out what has happened. You will be doing the wizarding world a great service my boy." Dumbledore told him, his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Of course sir I'll see that it's done right away." Broderick told him. With that Bode stepped back into the fire and back to the ministry. Dumbledore sat at his desk for a while after rubbing his temples. It seems like the odds were stacked against him, just one disaster after another. He had come too far to fail now. He would do whatever it took to make sure the right people came out on top after this war was over, no matter the sacrifice. Dumbledore got up from his chair and retired to his bed chamber for a much needed rest, never noticing the eyes that followed him as he left.

After making sure the Headmaster was in his bed chambers, Phineas Black left his portrait in the Headmasters office. He reappeared in his second portrait deep in the dungeons in the potion professor's office. Luckily for Phineas said professor was sitting in front of the fire drinking a brandy.

"Snape I need a word with you." Phineas yelled down at the surly man. Severus turned his obsidian eyes on the portrait.

"What is it that I can do for you Phineas?" Severus asked as he downed the last of his brandy. Phineas then proceeded to tell him what he had overheard in Dumbledore's office. After a few moments of contemplation Severus knew he needed to inform his master of this change of events.

"Thank you Phineas, this information will be most helpful." Severus said to the portrait. He went over to his closet and grabbed a traveling cloak. He walked back to his fire place and grabbed a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the flames. He stepped inside the emerald green fire and said his destination.

"Malfoy manor." He said then disappeared.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and dont forget to vote! Peace and Love, Diz.**


	6. Introducing Miss Potter

**Authors Note: Hey guys here is chapter 6. Sorry it took so long I should of had this out yesterday. Anyways i want to thank you guys for all your awsome reviews, I cant believe how many people are fans of this story ^_^. I would also like to thank all of guys that voted you were a huge help!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. I just like to pretend I know magic lol!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It had been nearly two months and Helaine was still stuck in the infirmary. It's was now November and she was going stir crazy, if she didn't get out of there soon she would lose it. She missed going to classes and hanging out with her friends. She was even willing to sit in the great hall amongst all the stares and gossip if meant she could escape the blasted infirmary. After weeks of searching she had finally found her new name and she was ready for the world to meet Helaine Genevieve Potter. But with the way thing had been going that may never happen, Dumbledore had insisted she wasn't ready to return yet.

Her days were spent doing an array of studying. From Hermione's stringent lesson plans, so she wouldn't fall behind. All the way to learning how to be a proper girl or 'Lady Lessons' as it had been dubbed. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey taught the lessons and Hermione joined in so that Helaine wouldn't feel all alone. She learned a lot from these lessons, even Hermione benefited by learning a charm that straightened out her riotous hair. Even with all that Helaine was still desperate to leave.

Today would be a little different. Madame Malkin had been commissioned by Professor McGonagall to make Helaine a new wardrobe as all her old clothes were made for a boy. Helaine got up early and washed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink jumper Hermione had given her. She ate breakfast with Madame Pomfrey and then helped her restock the potions cabinet. Hermione showed up promptly at noon g toiving Helaine her morning lessons, showing her the proper wand movements. Then at two after her 'lady lessons' ended, Madame Malkin showed up with two assistants carrying four large trunks.

With a flick of her wand, Madame Malkin had all the trunks form a semi circle around a stool that was place in the middle of the room. Her assistants scurried about opening all the trunks, pulling out full racks of cloths and boxes of shoes. Helaine was a bit overwhelmed as she was ushered onto the stool. With another flick of her wrist Madame Malkin vanished Helaine's clothes; she shrieked and tried to cover herself up, blushing like mad.

"Come now child, we are all ladies here there is no need for you to be embarrassed." Madame Malkin told her. Reluctantly Helaine stood up straight and held her arms at her sides. She stood there patient and silent as Madame Malkin and her helpers fitted her with new clothes. The whole ordeal seemed to take hours, as soon as it was over Helaine rushed to redress in her jeans and jumper. She now had enough new clothes to last a lifetime; she thanked Madame Malkin and her assistants for their hard work. After they had left Helaine went into the bathroom to freshen up for dinner. When she came out of the bathroom Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge where waiting for her.

"Ah there you are Miss Potter, Dumbledore and I need to have a word with you." Minister Fudge told her. She looked over at the Headmaster who didn't look to happy with whatever was going on. Lately she had been getting the feeling that Dumbledore was up to something, and that whatever it was wasn't good. Her trust in him had seriously waned after he ignored her all summer. She knew that he kept thing from her in the past, but now that Voldemort was back she felt it was unfair. She was the one who had to face him, and his penchant for keeping secrets may very well cost her life. She didn't let any of her misgivings for her Headmaster show on her face; instead she put on a big smile and greeted the two men.

"Good evening Minister Fudge, Professor Dumbledore, what can I do for you?" She asked. Minister Fudge conjured up a table and three chairs and offered her a seat. She sat down and waited patiently for whatever was going on to begin. Fudge loudly cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Miss Potter due to your recent change, some changes need to be made to your accounts at Gringott's and your formal title will need to be changed as well. I have all the necessary documents you need to sign." Fudge told her as he pulled a big red file from his robe pockets. He placed the file before her, when she opened it the papers inside separated into two stacks. The stack on the right was a list of all the Potter family assets, the one on the left was for the Black family.

On the night Helaine's parents died, her godfather Sirius Black was killed by his supposed friend Peter Pettigrew. Before Sirius's death he named Helaine as his heir, leaving her all his money and a house. It was times like this that it saddened her that she didn't remember them. They had left her everything but she would give it all up to just to know them. She sat there and looked over all the paper work before signing on the dotted line and placing a drop of her blood beside her signature. As a witness to the proceedings Dumbledore did the same.

"Now there is one more matter we need to discuss before we can end this meeting." Fudge told her. She gave him a confused look but prompted him to continue.

"You see the headmaster and I have been talking, and I believe it is high time for you to return to school. Wizarding Britain had been in an absolute uproar since your accident. I suggest that on the day you return we hold a small press conference in the great hall to welcome you back. Is this something you'd be willing to do Miss Potter?" Fudge asked her. She thought about it for a few moments, it was a very tempting offer. A chance to finally be out of the infirmary and back with her friends, but could she really sell out to the media.

"Yes Minister Fudge I would like to return to school, but I won't do the press conference. I like my privacy very much and I just want to have as much as a normal life as I can." She told him. She looked over at Dumbledore who looked infinitely pleased. She knew that he held the key to her freedom and it wouldn't do to upset the old man. With a frustrated sigh Minister Fudge stood to leave.

"Very well Miss Potter, I was hoping for your cooperation in this matter but I can see your loyalties don't lie with your country, good day." He said as he stalked off and left the infirmary. When Dumbledore made no move to leave, Helaine thought it a good time to bring up the subject of her return.

"Professor Dumbledore sir, I meant what I said to Minister Fudge; I really want to return to school. I think I've been sequestered in here long enough, I believe that it is time that I move on with my life." She told him. He studied her over the rim of his half moon spectacles for a moment before smiling at her.

"You are right Miss Potter. I have kept you hidden away for far too long. Please forgive my lack of judgment in this matter I was doing what I thought best. I think you may return to class at the start of the next week, that should give you time to get caught up with any missed lessons." He told her. She nearly bounced with excitement finally there was light at the end of this long boring tunnel, she could almost taste her freedom.

"Thank you Headmaster, you don't know how much this means to me." She said. He chuckled softly and then took his leave of her. For the first time in weeks Helaine had a purely positive outlook, finally she could begin her new life.

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter Helaine's return, and maybe a visit froma specail guest*wink* Please review. Peace and love, Diz.**


	7. Sweet Dream,Beautiful Nightmare

**Authors Note: hey guys here is chapter 7 sorry it took so long my freakin computer got its perios or somthing. Anyways I want to thank all you guys for your awsome reviews please keep em comin. Chapter 8 will be out in a few days^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. **

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was early on Monday morning when Helaine's eyes fluttered open. She lay in bed for a moment enjoying the warm sunshine on her face. She smiled when she remembered today was the day she went back to school. At that thought she rushed out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. She wanted to make a good impression, everything was so brand new, she was brand new and she wanted to make the best of it.

She jumped in the shower, washing her long dark hair with her lavender shampoo. She could barely contain her excitement which was unlike her, or maybe the old her. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be to put Harry Potter behind her, she was going to take the card she was dealt and hope for a good life. Once she was finished she got out of the shower and cast a drying charm on herself. She summoned her trunk to the bathroom, Professor McGonagall place and undetectable extension charm on it so that all of Helaine's new clothes would fit. She pulled out a pair of under garments and her school uniform.

Once she was dressed she sat at the small vanity in the bathroom, trying to decide what to do with her hair. When she was a boy Helaine didn't care less what her hair looked like, but now she felt like her appearance mattered. She brushed her hair out of her face making her scar visible, she summoned a black ribbon from her trunk and tied it in her hair. It would keep her hair out of her face, just how she liked it. She was still not sure on how to on make-up, so she settled for some pink lip gloss. She cast a quick tempus to check the time, it was already seven thirty, she had to hurry or she would miss Hermione.

She left the bathroom and grabbed her school bag from her chair. She cast one fond look back at the infirmary before she left. She wouldn't miss it here; if she never came back it would be too soon. However she would miss Madame Pomfrey, the woman had become like a mother to her over the course of her stay. Helaine knew that with her luck she would be back here before she even had a chance to miss her. As soon as she left the infirmary she ran right into Hermione.

"There you are I was just about to come and get you, Professor McGonagall wants to speak to you before we go to the great hall." Hermione told her. Helaine smiled at her best friend. It was funny how before Helaine never noticed how pretty Hermione was; maybe it was her new hair style. Hermione's once bushy tangled mass of curls was now sleek and straight, she had it styled so pieces of hair framed her face. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Yeah ok, I wonder what she wants." Helaine said. The chatted as they walked to the Professors office. They noticed a few students in the hall as the passed most of them started gossiping as soon as they saw Hermione and Helaine. When they reached McGonagall's office Helaine knocked and went inside and Hermione waited for her in the hall.

"Yes Miss Potter I need a brief word with you before you go off to the great hall. The Headmaster has informed me the he plans to formally introduce you this morning in the great hall." She told Helaine. She chuckled when she saw the young woman pale slightly. "Not to worry my dear there will be no press today. He just wants to tell the students your new name so you won't be bombarded as much today." Professor McGonagall told her. Helaine thought about that for a moment. She knew people were going to ask her a billion questions before the day was over. This was the price she had to pay for her freedom.

"It's alright Professor, I understand, it may help with some of the questions." Helaine said as she put on a brave face. Professor McGonagall gave her a small reassuring hug before she dismissed Helaine from her office. When she stepped back into the hall she found Hermione standing there looking annoyed.

"What happened to you?" Helaine asked her. Hermione just sighed and mumbled something incoherent under her breath. "What was that I didn't quiet catch what you said." Helaine teased.

"It's nothing just the boys in this school are complete idiots. I've had more passes made at me in a week then I've had in my entire life. It's this dumb hair cut, I have half a mind to change it back." She fumed.

"Hermione it's like you said they're just stupid boys they don't matter. I for one think you have always been pretty, your new hair just brings it out more." She told her friend. Hermione gave her a small smile.

"I don't know why I'm complaining with the way you look you're going to have every boy in this school following you around like a lost puppy." Hermione said laughing. The look of pure disgust on Helaine's face made her laugh harder. Before they knew it they were at the great hall. Professor Dumbledore stood there waiting, looking slightly impatient. Helaine didn't miss the look and turned to Hermione.

"You go ahead in; save a seat for me I'm sure this won't take long." She said. Hermione nodded and waved to the Headmaster before going into the great hall.

"Good morning Miss Potter, did you head of house inform you of my plans for this morning?" He asked her. Helaine didn't know why but she felt uncomfortable around Dumbledore, a man she once consider like a grandfather. It was like she was really seeing Dumbledore for the first time and she didn't like what she was seeing. She quickly schooled her features hiding her mistrust for the old man, and smiled at him.

"Yes Sir, I'm a little nervous but I agree this little introduction couldn't hurt." She told him. He smiled at her and signaled for her to follow him. He took her around the corner to the side entrance to the great hall that only the teachers used.

"Wait here until I call your name, this shouldn't take long." He told her before her walked through the door. As soon as he was gone her nerves started acting up. She was worried how she would be received by the students; it wasn't as if she was good terms with them before her accident. She hoped for her sake that everything would go smoothly for her, in the back of her mind she had the nagging suspicion it wouldn't. She was so caught up in her thoughts she nearly missed Dumbledore calling her name.

She took a deep breath and walked through the door. She froze once she got up in front of the faculty table. She never realized how many students went to Hogwarts, there seemed to be a million faces staring up at her. It took everything in her not to run and hid somewhere; it was time for a big douse of her Gryffindor bravery. She smiled and stood there as Dumbledore prattled on. Then it was mercifully over, she hurriedly walked away from the teachers table and over to hers. Once she had taken her seat between Ron and Hermione she let out the breath she didn't even realize she had been holding.

At first it was dead silent no one mad a sound, they all just stared at her. Then like a massive tidal wave the questions started. Helaine couldn't hear anything but the loud shouts of students trying to get there questions answered. She looked around bewildered as students began climbing over one another to get her attention. Suddenly Helaine wanted very much to be in the infirmary.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, it was just one huge barrage of questions. By the time dinner rolled around Helaine was too exhausted to eat. She snuck up to the Gryffindor common room, narrowly missing a group of students. She made it to the girls dorm unnoticed. She gathered up her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in, letting out a sigh as the hot water ran over her skin loosening her tight muscles. The day had been a complete disaster; Helaine hoped that once the excitement went away everyone would calm down.

She went back into her room and pulled a sleeping potion from her trunk. She downed the foul tasting liquid in one swallow. She climbed into bed and drifted off into a deep sleep.

_When Helaine opened her eyes she was standing in an unfamiliar hallway. She looked around for a moment not sure where she was or what to do. Then she saw a sliver of light shining from beneath a door just up ahead and to her right. Curiosity getting the best of her, Helaine approached the door wary of any hidden dangers._

_She stood before the door with her hand on the knob debating if it was a good idea to open it. Something inside her told her that whatever it was behind the door didn't mean her any harm. It went against her better instincts to wander around an unfamiliar house but something was drawing her to this room. She decided to just risk it, with a sigh she turned the knob and pushed the door open._

_She stepped inside what appeared to be a drawing room. There was a fire burning brightly in the ornate fireplace. The whole room was decorated in warm furnishings; the walls were painted in a dark earthy green. The room was very relaxing, Helaine walked into the room a bit further to get a better look never noticing the crimson eyes watching her from the shadows. She walked over to a book case on the other side of the room. She tried to read the titles but came up short as they were all in Latin. She was just about to leave the room to explore something else when a voice called out to her. _

"_Well hello Miss Potter it is a pleasure to see you again." A man stepped out of the shadows and walked over to Helaine. He was gorgeous, easily the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He was very tall with brood shoulders and a muscular frame. His hair was short and wavy and dark brown making it look almost black in the dim light. His skin was slightly tanned and freckled. His lips were thin and pale but still kissable. It was his eyes however that set Helaine off, there was no way she could ever forget those eyes._

"_Oh my god…..your Voldemort." She gasped as she instinctively took a few steps away from him. She looked over at the door thinking if she made a run for she might be able to escape. As if he read her mind Voldemort took two big steps and had her trapped in the corner._

"_Come now Miss Potter, I mean you no harm. Besides if I wanted to hurt you I could have easily done so already." He told her. He held out his arm offering his hand to her. She didn't know why, maybe it was his new face but when he came near her she didn't feel the pain in her scar. She took the offered hand and followed him as he led her to the couch in front of the fire._

_She sat with him on the couch, sitting at the far end to put as much distance as she could between them. Voldemort took notice of this and moved closer to her until she couldn't move at all. When his hand brushed up against her exposed thigh she blushed deeply and looked away from him. He chuckled softly and brushed a stray piece of her out her face._

"_There is no need for you to be shy around me Helaine, you are quite beautiful." He told her. She turned her head to look at him; he was staring at her intensely. He had an odd gleam in his eyes that she had seen before but couldn't quiet place what the feeling was._

"_What's going on why have you brought me to the place?" She asked him. He leaned away from her a bit giving her a chance to pull her nightgown over her legs._

"_You see Helaine I have recently come across some important information. Information that affects you and I, I thought it only fair you be privy to this knowledge as well." He told her. She sat there for a moment unsure how to respond._

"_How do I know that whatever you tell me won't be a bunch of lies?" she asked him. He considered that for a moment then shrugged._

"_I guess you can't, however you could always check for yourself. I may be extremely powerful but even I couldn't tamper with something like this." He told her. She thought about it for a second. He didn't seem like he wanted to hurt her. Why not find out what he knows it may be useful later._

"_Fine I'll listen to any information you have." She said. He smiled at her and stood up from the couch. She watched his every move, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble._

"_It would seem that the great Albus Dumbledore isn't above lying to get what he wants. I have learned from a reliable source that your beloved Headmaster and leader of the light instructed a ministry employee to cover up a missing prophecy. Not just any prophecy, the one that pertains to you and me." At the confused look on her face he began explaining more._

"_Do they tell you nothing? Have you never wondered why I chose to kill you all those years ago Helaine? It wasn't by chance; there was a prophecy that said a male child would be born at the end of the seventh month that would be my end. Of course you weren't the only child born at the end of the July. Other circumstances led me to believe it was you. But that is not important at the moment. You see a prophecy can only leave the department of mysteries for three reasons. One the persons that prophecy is about claim it, two the prophecy comes to completion of three it is no longer valid." He told her._

_Helaine sat there trying to process all the new information. Her mind was reeling at his implications of Dumbledore. She knew the old man was hiding something but it couldn't be this. She looked up at him; he was still standing looking at her intently._

"_How do I find out if what you told me is true?" She asked. He leaned in close her putting his arms on either side of her trapping her to the couch._

"_I am sure your little mud blood friend could help you. But first my dear you need to wake up." At that he crashed his lips down on hers in a searing hot kiss._

Helaine woke up gasping. She looked around and noticed she was back in the girl's dorm room. She gently touched her lips; she could still feel the lingering effects of the kiss. She blushed brightly as she remembered how he looked at her. Then it dawned on her, if the kiss was real then what he told her might be also, she needed to talk to Hermione.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	8. Finding truth, Getting Revenge

**Authors Note: Hola guys, here is chapter 8. I want to thank you guys again for all your awsome reviews they mean a lot so keep them comming^_^. Anyways chapter nine will be out in a few days**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It had been a week since Helaine returned to school, a week since her disturbing dream visit with Voldemort. The morning after the dream she told Hermione about her suspicions of Dumbledore, to Helaine's surprise Hermione actually felt the same. Hermione told Helaine that she had been seeing subtle changes in the Headmaster all year. Helaine was glad she had her best friend on her side in this. Helaine had become closer to Hermione since her change, maybe it was because they were both girls now. They decided it would be best to just leave Ron out of what they were doing; he was a true Dumbledore supporter through and through.

Helaine didn't tell Hermione about Voldemort, even though she had shared her suspicions of Dumbledore, Helaine doubted Hermione would understand about Voldemort. Helaine had mixed emotions when it came to him. She hated him because of what he did to her parents, but she couldn't deny she was extremely attracted to him. She hated herself for feeling anything for the man who murdered her family. She tried to forget all about the dream and work on trying to find out if the prophecy was indeed gone.

She and Hermione had spent every free moment they could spare searching for information in the library. They had come up short on how to find out if the prophecy was there or not without alerting Dumbledore. Helaine was currently in the library doing research and working on a charms essay, when Hermione came rushing over to her looking haggard and out of breath.

"There…you …are…I've been looking…for you everywhere." Hermione said between pants. Hermione flung her school bag on the table and plopped down into a seat trying to catch her breath. Helaine laughed at the harassed look on Hermione's face.

"I've been in here all afternoon; did you just run a marathon or something?" Helaine asked Hermione. Hermione had finally composed herself enough to speak.

"I forgot you told me you would be up here, I thought you had Herbology I ran all the way to the common room before I tried here, I'm completely knackered." Hermione told her.

"Ok so what was so important that you nearly killed yourself trying to find me?" Helaine asked. At that Hermione's face lit up. Whatever it was she needed to tell Helaine, it was something big.

"I've figured it out. It isn't safe to talk in here, come one follow me I know a place we can talk in private." Hermione told her. They gathered their things and left the library and headed up to the seventh floor. They walked past the Gryffindor common room and turned down an unfamiliar corner.

"Um, Mione where are we going, I've never been down this corridor before." Helaine said. They walked past a weird tapestry of trolls doing ballet. Hermione stopped in front of a blank stretch of wall; she walked back in forth in front of it three times until a door appeared. Hermione took Helaine's hand and pulled her through the door.

Once inside Helaine looked around, there were two comfy looking arm chairs in front of a cozy fire. Helaine was in awe, she didn't know there where places like this in Hogwarts.

"Hermione what is this place?" Helaine asked. Hermione had already walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. Helaine followed suit and say in the other chair.

"This place is known as the come and go room or the room of requirement. Not many students know about this place, I came across it by accident a few weeks ago. The room can sense what the occupant needs and it provides it. It just can't create food and things of that sort." Hermione told her. They sat and talked about the room a bit more before Hermione brought up the reason they had come up there.

"Ok so you know how we've been searching all week and haven't found anything that wont tip off Dumbledore. Well I think I've solved that problem, I had to use a bit of grey magic but in the end it was worth it." Hermione said.

"Grey magic and what exactly is grey magic Hermione?" Helaine asked.

"It's a made up term. Grey magic is a mix of light and dark magic. I found a spell in an ancient runes tome to help us with the prophecy. Technically the spell is considered dark magic, but I figured since my motives for using the spell aren't bad then that makes it grey magic." Hermione explained.

"Ok so how does this spell work exactly?" Helaine asked. Hermione proceeded to pull an ancient looking book from her bag along with a clean piece of parchment and her ink well. A small table appeared in front of her and Hermione set the items on it. She opened the book to the passage she needed and poured a small bit of ink on the parchment. She dug around in her bag some more and then she pulled out a silver dagger and a little black satin bag.

"Ok Helaine we are ready to start. This requires a blood sacrifice so you are going to have to cut your hand, sorry." Hermione told her. Helaine didn't mind a little cut; she had suffered through way worse. All she wanted to do is find out to truth and figure out what to do from there.

"It's fine Hermione, whatever you need to do just do it." Helaine told her. Hermione nodded and started the ritual. She pulled some ancient runes stones from the little black bag and placed them in a circle around the small pool of ink on the parchment. She put the tip of her wand in the ink and began swirling it around.

"Alright Helaine cut your hand, we need a good amount of blood for this to work." Hermione told her as she handed Helaine the silver dagger. Helaine took and cut straight across her palm she winced a little at the stinging pain. Hermione took her bleeding hand and held it over the parchment letting the red liquid drop on the runes stones. As soon as the blood touched them they began glowing blue.

"Ok now for the complicated part." Hermione cleared her throat and began speaking the spell. "Come all ye seers of old, reveal to us the prophecy's fore told. Take this blood onto thee and answer these questions three." Hermione commanded. The ink on the parchment disappeared and a spikey elegant writing appeared.

'What is it you want to know speaker?' The writing read.

"What Happened to the prophecy about Harry James Potter?" Hermione asked.

'The prophecy is no longer valid; the girl is no longer the Dark Lords equal.' It read on the parchment.

"What did the prophecy say before it vanished?" Hermione asked her second question.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…..Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not….either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…' The parchment read.

Hermione took a deep breath then asked her third and final question.

"Are there anymore prophecy's about Harry Potter or the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked.

'None that are relevant to your cause, goodbye speaker.' The parchment read before the inky script disappeared.

Hermione and Helaine sat there for a moment re reading the parchment. Helaine felt sick; it was always supposed to be her. But now that she was female she no longer had to face him. She couldn't understand why that knowledge made her feel relieved. Deep down Helaine never wanted to be part of this war, and now she had no reason too at all.

"Helaine you know this means that the evil git Malfoy may have very well saved your life and doomed us all at the same time right?" Hermione asked. She looked worried but relieved for her friend. Helaine felt conflicted she didn't want to scare Hermione but she needed to tell her about Voldemort.

"Hermione I need to tell you something, just promise me you'll listen and don't be mad ok." Helaine said. At Hermione's nodded conformation she proceeded to tell her all about her dream and conversation with Voldemort. She even told her about the kiss, she wasn't sure how she even felt about it, but she didn't want to keep secrets from Hermione. After her confession she and Hermione sat in silence.

"Well Helaine it would seem that Voldemort isn't as hell bent to kill you as we thought. This is so weird, the man who is supposed to be protecting you turns out to be a complete liar and the man who has been trying to kill you since before you could speak is helping you. Has the whole world gone mad or something. What are we going to do Helaine, if we can't trust the light or the dark then who's side are we on?" Hermione asked looking close to tears.

Helaine got up from her chair and hugged her friend. Helaine was glad that Hermione had chosen to stick by her through all this. No matter what happened she would make sure she kept herself and Hermione safe.

"Hermione I don't really know what the future holds but as of this moment the only side I'm on is ours. My whole life has never really been my own, and I think it's about time I took control of it. You are more than a friend to me Hermione you are my sister and where ever I go I want you there with me. I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep us safe." Helaine told her.

Hermione's eyes shined with unshed tears as she hugged her friend…no as she hugged her sister. Hermione would stay with Helaine no matter what; they only had each other now. After Hermione composed herself they gathered their things and left. Dinner had already started in the great hall so they had to hurry so they wouldn't be too late. As they were rounding a corner heading to the great hall, they ran into Malfoy and his little group of cronies.

"Just ignore him Helaine, he may be a foul little insect but he isn't worth being expelled over." Hermione told her. Helaine nodded trying her best just to keep walking forward and not over to the greasy haired jerk. Before they had even taken another step Malfoy spotted them.

"Well would you look what we have here mates, it's the princesses of Gryffindor. Where have you two been, off having a quick shag? I always knew you would end up a dyke mud blo…" Before Draco could finish speaking Helaine had him pressed against a wall with her wand to his throat.

"Shut your filthy mouth Malfoy. I have had enough of you. I swear if you utter another word out of that bloody mouth of yours I promise you will live to regret it." Helaine shouted at him. Fear flashed across Draco's face for a brief second before he replaced it with his trademark smirk. He tried to push her away but her grip was much too tight.

"It would seem Potter here has a bit of a crush on me. If you wanted to get close to me Potter all you had to do was ask. I may lower my standards for you but you will have to ask me nicely." Draco said. He and his gang of followers all began laughing. Malfoy never noticed Helaine had lowered her wand to his groin. Helaine jabbed the tip of her wand into his groin hard and shouted out a curse.

"Dolens Liquidus Priapus." As soon as the bright orange light of the curse touched Malfoy he screamed and fell to the floor clutching his penis. A second later Crabbe and Goyle where trying to grab her. Hermione was quicker than them and cast two body binds before they had even unleashed their wands. Malfoy was now lying on the ground moaning a crying.

"What spell was that you used, I've never heard of it?" Hermione asked. She looked upon Helaine handy work with impressed amusement. The old Hermione would have been reprimanding her for breaking school rules.

"It's a defense curse I read in a book for young witches Madame Pomfrey gave me. It was used as a punishment for rapists; it makes every erection he gets so painful it will feel as if he is dying, the effects wear off in about a month or two. He deserves worse but this will have to do." Helaine told her. Hermione just shook her head and laughed.

"Well what do you suppose we should do with them?" Hermione asked. Before Helaine had the chance to answer the Headmaster came around the corner. When he saw them with their wands drawn and the three young men on the ground he immediately asked for an explanation.

"What is the meaning of this, why are you all not in the great hall and what has happened to those three?" Dumbledore asked. Helaine explained what happened taking the full blame not wanting to get Hermione in any trouble.

"Is this true Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked over at Helaine, when she saw the look in her eyes she nodded her head yes.

"Very well then Miss Potter you will be serving a detention with me tomorrow night. Now please take these young men up to the infirmary and inform Madame Pomfrey of the spells you used, Miss Granger assist Miss Potter please." At that he turned and left.

After he had left Hermione and Helaine exchanged looks, it wasn't uncommon for the Headmaster to give someone a detention but he never made anyone serve one with him. She had a feeling that Dumbledore was up to something, and if she wanted to or not, come tomorrow she would find out.

**Ok so what did you guys think? Big stuff Happening in chapter nine so get ready lol. Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	9. An Act of Betrayal

**Authors Note: Hello everybody here is chapter nine a whole day early. I want to say thanks to all you guys for your reviews, alrets and faves. You guys rock Hardcore lol! Anyway please review and tell me what you think ^_^. If any of you guys care to see who I based my Voldemort on go to my profile page and there are some links to pictures.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning as Helaine walked down to the great hall for breakfast, she had an overwhelming sense of foreboding. She knew it was because of the detention she had with Dumbledore that night. It wasn't as if she did anything really bad, at least her curse had a counter and it wasn't permanent. Draco turns her into a girl and doesn't even get suspended. Thankfully Madame Pomfrey _couldn't_ remember the counter to the curse Helaine had cast so Draco would be stuck like that until the curse wore off.

It was still kind of early when Helaine walked into the great hall. Not many students where there and all of the teaching staff seemed to be absent as well. Helaine just shrugged it off and took her seat next to Hermione. Not even five minutes later the whole great hall was packed with students and teachers. Something was going on, as Helaine looked around the hall she noticed the worried looks on the teacher's faces as well as some students. Before Helaine could enquire from someone what was going on, the owls came with the post. When Hedwig landed in front of her she held out her leg that had the daily Prophet attached to it. Helaine took the paper from Hedwig's leg and gave her a piece of bacon before she flew off.

Helaine moved closer so Hermione could see the paper too. When she unrolled the paper she and Hermione gasped in shock. Helaine blinked a few times in surprise, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There had been a massive break out from Azkaban; ten high security inmates had escaped. She looked up at the staff table; all the Professors had the same look of worry on their faces except Dumbledore and Snape. She wasn't surprised by Snape's lack of interest; the man only cared about himself and potions. However she was taken aback by the purely livid expression on the Headmaster's face, the man always had a lost barmy look about him. Now he looked like he was on the verge of exploding.

Helaine turned her attention back to the paper. It had a list of all that had escaped and their various crimes. One set of names caught her attention, the LeStrange family had all gotten life sentences for the torture of Frank and Alice Longbottom. She looked up at her friend, he looked pale and withdrawn. She never knew about what happened to Neville's parents, but she understood why he would want to keep it a secret. She read the rest of the list, she felt a bit smug about this. She had told the Ministry that Lord Voldemort was back, but they didn't believe her. She had to fight the urge to stand up and shout that she had told them so; she just sat their eating her breakfast and reading the paper.

After they were done eating Helaine and Hermione stood to leave the great hall. Before they had even pulled away from the table a small group of Gryffindor's stood in their way. Helaine's hand twitched for a second as she thought of drawing her wand, but she calmed herself before she did something silly. Seamus Finnigan stood in front of the small group looking nervous.

"Um Helaine I just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for how I acted before. I should have believed you." Seamus said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement. She looked at each of them taking note of the pleading looks on each of their faces. They all wanted her forgiveness but she wouldn't really give it. These people weren't her friends, when she needed them all most they turned their backs on her as if she were nothing. She put on a fake smile; she would ease their fears, for now.

"It's alright you guys I understand, there is no need for you all to apologize." She told them simply. She didn't stick around to hear any more of their spurious apologies; she linked her arms with Hermione and left the great hall.

The rest of the day turned out the same. Students had come up to her on and off all day extending their apologies for not believing her before. After the fifth one it just grated on her nerves. Before long it was time to head up to the Headmaster's office to serve her stupid detention. She walked up to the seventh floor and stopped in front of the stone gargoyle and quietly said the password.

"Chocolate frogs." She said. The stone gargoyle moved aside and revealed the spiral stairs that led to the headmaster's office. When she got to the top of the stairs the door was already open. She stood in the door way not sure if she should just walk in.

"Helaine my dear please come inside." Dumbledore said from his spot behind his desk. She walked inside and took the seat in front of his desk. His warm and cheerful smile made her stomach turn, she wanted very much to slap that look off his face but she refrained from doing so.

"Good evening Headmaster, I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." She said in what she hopped was a nice and friendly voice. The old man smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling like mad.

"Oh no my dear you are right on time. I am sorry about having to give you detention but I felt you would like to serve one with me instead of Professor Snape." He said. Helaine wanted to laugh in his face, serving a hundred detentions with Snape would be better than spending anytime in your presence she thought to herself. She just smiled at him and nodded her head.

"You are right Sir, thank you for looking out for me. I do wish to apologize for my behavior towards Malfoy; I shouldn't have lashed out at him." She told him. Helaine didn't mean a word of what she had just said but she knew it was what he wanted to hear. She was right of course if the pleased look on his face was any indication.

"It is understandable to want to get retribution against Mister Malfoy. However you must not let you anger cloud your judgment. If it would have been any other Professor that had found you last night we would be here discussing your possible expulsion." He told her. She was barely listening to him, all this talk of fairness and rightness sounded like a load of crap coming from him.

"I understand Headmaster, I promise it won't happen again." She told him. He smiled at her and sat back in his seat. He watched her for a moment and then spoke.

"Tell me my dear how have you been feeling lately? Have you had any strange dreams or visions from Voldemort?" He asked her. She looked at him for a moment. He was fishing for information, trying to find out if she knew about the prophecy yet. She wasn't about to tell him anything, the longer he didn't know she knew the truth the better.

"No Sir I haven't. I have been studying occlumency with Hermione; I've gotten pretty good at it so maybe that's why I haven't had any yet." She said. He studied her for a while trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. Before he could question her further the door to the office burst open and Flich rushed in looking winded.

"Headmaster come quickly, its Peeves he's let about twenty boggarts lose throughout the school. I've summoned all the teachers but the boggarts are already starting to breed." He told the Headmaster. Dumbledore stood up from his chair, with a flick of his wrist he had his wand in hand. He turned to Helaine before he left.

"Helaine wait for me here this shouldn't take very long, please help yourself to some lemon drops." He told her as he rushed through the door after Filch. After five minutes of sitting in silence Helaine got up and began looking around the office. She admired all the various trinkets and knick-knacks that covered Dumbledore's shelves. As she was about to go over and look at the sword of Gryffindor she heard someone call out to her from the right side of the room. She turned around seeing nothing but the sleeping portraits on the wall. As she turned back to look at the sword the voice got much louder.

"Over here you silly girl, come on now quickly." She turned and saw the portrait of Phineas Black looking at her. She walked over and stood in front of his canvas.

"It's about bloody time you took notice of me, you know in my day young people knew how to use their ears. Never mind that now, you see the red file over on that table there, get it. I believe the contents will be of great interest to you." Phineas said before his portrait went still.

She walked over to the table finding the mentioned file lying in a stack of others. She knew it wasn't a school file since school files were blue. She picked up the file to read it when the name on the cover gave her pause. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The file had Hermione's name on it. She opened the file and read the first page. It was adoption papers, signed when Hermione was two. Helaine felt sick as she continued to read the files contents.

Hermione had been adopted by Roger and Sara Granger a couple of squibs. Hermione's real parents Duncan and Regina Sinclair had been killed in a Ministry raid led by Dumbledore himself. Hermione's real mother Regina her maiden name was LeStrange, Hermione is pure-blood. Helaine felt like she may throw up. How could he do this to her, he killed her family and then gave her to a couple of squibs. Helaine flipped through the file some more coming to the last page. There was a picture of a handsome looking couple holding a squirming baby. When Helaine looked at the woman in the pictures face she swore she was looking at Hermione.

Helaine couldn't believe this was happening to Hermione. She could take any betrayal Dumbledore threw at her, but she wouldn't accept Hermione being hurt. She had to find a way to get this information out of here; she knew she couldn't just take the whole file that would just make Dumbledore suspicious. She saw some blank parchment on another table and gathered it up. She used a copying spell Hermione taught her and copied the contents of the file onto the parchment. Once she was finished she put all the papers except for the picture back into the file and put it back where she found it. She shrank down the parchment and the photo and put them in her robe pocket, she hurried and sat down. She was lucky for that, not even thirty seconds after she sat down Dumbledore came back into the office.

"I am sorry I've kept you here so long Miss Potter, it is quiet late we shall finish our conversation some other time." He told her as he dismissed her from his office. She bid him a quick good night and left the office. She needed to talk to Hermione right away. She rushed down the halls to Gryffindor tower. When she stepped inside the common room it was completely deserted. When she got inside the girls dorm she noticed everyone was asleep.

When she saw Hermione sleeping peacefully she decided to wait until tomorrow to tell her. With a sigh Helaine went over to her bed, she pulled out her night gown and threw it on. She got into bed and soon fell off into a deep and troubled sleep.

_When Helaine opened her eyes she was back in the hall way from before. Knowing what awaited her she went over to the same door from the previous time. She didn't bother knocking she knew she was expected so she just walked in. Once she was inside and the door had closed behind her, she looked around the room until she spotted him by the fire place. He didn't seem to notice her at first so she stepped into the room a bit more. As she got closer she saw him more clearly in the fire light. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned. His hair was messy and he wasn't wearing shoes, he looked as if he had just woken up._

"_Are you just going to stand there staring at me all night or are you actually going to say something Miss Potter?" He asked. She jumped, a little startled by the sudden noise. She walked over a little closer until she was standing in front of the couch._

"_Why have you summoned me here again?" She asked him. When he turned to face her she saw how much his shirt was open. He had a thin layer of chest hair that went all the way down to his navel maybe even further. She wanted to run her fingers through that hair, see if it felt as soft as it looked. She hadn't realized she was staring again until she heard him chuckle. She looked away from him blushing like mad._

"_It's quite alright Helaine you may look all you want. I know I'm enjoying looking at you." He told her. She looked up at him and frowned not sure what he meant. Then she looked down at herself, she was wearing her green night gown, it was a little short just coming to her thighs and just barely covering her butt. She blushed again wishing she would have put on pants. He walked closer to her until they were only an inch or so apart. He ran his hand through her long hair and sighed._

"_I brought you here to learn or your progress with the prophecy. Have you and your little friend figured it out yet?" He asked. She tried to move away but he just stepped closer wrapping his arm around her waist. She could feel the warmth from his body through her night gown. She placed her hands on his shoulders trying to get comfortable, only drawing herself closer to him._

"_We have figured it out, Hermione used a blood offering ritual and we found out the truth. It's like you said the prophecy is no longer valid because I'm a female. From what I learned, when I was male I was supposed to kill you or die by your hand." She told him. He moved in closer until his lips were an inch from hers._

"_How about now, do you still wish to kill me?" He asked. She had to crane her neck back to look at him._

"_I never really wanted to be a part of this war but the choice was never mine. Now that it is I can say I have no wish to kill you or to die. However that doesn't mean I don't hate you for what you did to me and my family." She told him. He chuckled and moved away a little. As soon as she was out of his grasp she moved to the desk on the other side of the room._

"_I actually have something I need to ask you about, it has to do with a few of your followers. Do you know the Sinclair family?" She asked. He walked up behind her trapping her against the desk. Her back was to his chest now and she could smell his musky cologne, it over powered her senses making her feel slightly dizzy. He wrapped both arms around her waist this time, for some reason it didn't make Helaine uncomfortable._

"_Yes I knew the Sinclair's, Rodolphus and Rabastan LeStrange's sister Regina was married to a Duncan Sinclair; I think they had a child. The whole family was killed the night the LeStrange's went to Azkaban. Why are you asking?" He said. Helaine turned in his arms to face him. They were so close she was practically sitting on the desk._

"_Tonight I had a detention with Dumbledore. Something happened and he left me alone in his office for a while. The portrait of Phineas Black told me to look in a red file on a table in the office and I discovered another of Dumbledore's secrets." She then proceeded to tell him all about what she had discovered. _

"_Hmm it would seem old Dumbledore is trickier than I thought. What are you planning to do now?" He asked her. She took note at the small hint of concern in his voice._

"_I don't really know but I have to figure out a way to get me and Hermione out of there before he discovers what we know." She said._

"_Well if you do manage to escape undetected go too little Hangleton, you know the place from last year. As soon as you get there go to my family home there, as soon as you breech the wards I'll send someone to collect you." He told her. She looked at him in confusion for a moment._

"_Why are you doing this, why are you helping me? Three months ago nothing would have made you happier than killing me and now you're helping me run away, why?" She asked him. He smiled at her; he had that same gleam in his eyes as before the Helaine still couldn't place._

_He leaned down and lifted her up by her thighs and placed her on the desk. He stepped between her open legs. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss. Helaine felt herself melt into the kiss and before she knew it she was kissing him back. After a while when they both needed to breath he pulled way. He kissed all along her jaw line and down her neck. Helaine leaned in to each kiss; she couldn't believe how responsive she was to him. He pulled back to look at her._

"_Isn't it obvious my dear?" He asked. He didn't give her a chance to respond, he pressed his lips back to hers in another deep kiss. He ran his hands up her thighs and under her night gown, Helaine shivered when his skin came into contact with hers. She moaned softly when his thump brushed her hardened nipple. Before long they needed to breathe again. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers._

"_I would love nothing more than to keep you here, but alas it is time for you to wake up." With that he pressed his lips to hers one last time._

Helaine woke with a start, the last moments of the dream replaying in her head. She could still feel his hands on her skin and his lips against hers. She ran her hand down to the apex between her thighs feeling the sticky wetness, her face heated up in a deep blush. Helaine was distraught, she had just basically had sex with Voldemort, and she liked it. Feeling absolutely disgusted with herself Helaine rolled over and fell into a fitful sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Chapter ten will be out in a few days. Please review, Peace and Love, Diz**


	10. Secrets Revealed

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this took so long to get out my computer was on the fritz. Anyways thank you all for your awsome reviews they mean alot. This chapter is short and kind of a filler chapter but dont worry the cool stuff is coming up next lol. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The next morning when Helaine woke up her head felt heavy. She lay in bed for a moment trying to remember why she felt so tired. Then it all came back in a rush, the dream and the file about Hermione. She sat up in bed and looked around the room. It was empty; she pulled her wand from beneath her pillow and cast a tempus charm. It was nine thirty in the morning, thankfully it was Saturday. She got out of bed and rummaged through her trunk finding a pair of blue jeans and a navy blue jumper. She rushed through her shower and quickly got dressed. She retrieved the shrunken papers from her robe and left the dorm.

She ran all the way down to the great hall. It was mostly empty only a few stragglers were left. Hermione of course wasn't there as she tended to get up early even on the weekend. As Helaine was leaving the great hall she ran right into Ron.

"There you are finally. Why have you and Hermione been avoiding me? I know you two are close now because you're a girl but that doesn't mean you can just ignore me! He shouted at her. Helaine was taken aback she hadn't realized she had completely neglected Ron.

"Ron I'm so sorry, it's just that me and Hermione have some stuff going on right now that you can't be a part of. I promise once what we're doing is over we will all go and hang out." She told him hoping this would appease him. She saw how wrong she was when Ron's face contorted into an angry mask. He took a hold of her arms and pushed her up against a wall

"You think this is just about hanging out Helaine? No it's more than that, don't you see, I thought now that you've changed you would finally notice." He said. The next thing Helaine knew Ron had crashed his lips down on hers. She stood there frozen in shock for a second before she came to her senses and slapped Ron as hard as she could.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted at him. He stood there looking pissed holding his bright red cheek.

"Don't you get it Helaine; I've been in love with you since third year. Now that you're a girl we can finally be together. Malfoy may be a foul git but he did us a favor Helaine, we can really be together now." He told her. He had a strange look in his eyes that frightened Helaine. She moved away from him slowly, getting clear of the wall.

"Ron I'm sorry but I don't feel the same. You're my best friend Ron and that is how it's going to stay. I'll always Care about you just not in a romantic way, I really am sorry Ron." She told him as calmly as she could. He looked hurt and a little angry but he didn't say anything. After a few seconds in silence Helaine turned and walked away.

"You'll be mine Helaine. I'll see to that." Ron said to Helaine's retreating back. Unfortunately Helaine was too far away to hear him.

Helaine went straight to the library, the only place Hermione was bound to be on a Saturday. She finally spotted her sitting in the back of the library surrounded by a hug stack of books. Helaine didn't even bother sitting down, she just walked over to Hermione and leaned down to her ear.

"I have something extremely important to show you, come with me." Helaine said. It sounded cryptic and a bit scary. Hermione looked up at Helaine about to ask what she was talking about. When she saw the pleading and worried look in her eyes Hermione stood up to follow Helaine. They left the library and headed straight for the room of requirement.

Once outside Helaine walked in front of the blank wall thinking of how she wanted the room to look. When the door appeared Hermione and Helaine rushed inside. As soon as the door closed Helaine place heavy silencing and locking charms on the door.

When she turned to inspect the room she was pleased to find it meet all her specification. There was a cozy and calming fire burning in the hearth, emitting the pleasant smell of jasmine and lilac. There was a big cushy couch in front of the fire place along with a large window in the corner that over looked Hermione's favorite tree by the black lake. Helaine hoped all this would keep Hermione relaxed. Before Helaine could even say anything Hermione spoke up first.

"What's wrong, has something happened?" Hermione asked sounding worried. Helaine looked at her friend. Helaine knew that what she was about to show Hermione would ruin her life, she just wished it didn't have to be her doing it.

"Well yes and no. Um I think you should sit." Hermione paled a little but sat down. "Ok what I'm about to show you is pretty bad so prepare yourself. I found this last night while serving detention with Dumbledore." Helaine told her as she pulled the parchment and photo from her pocket. She resized them and then handed them to Hermione.

Helaine waited patiently as Hermione read the papers. Her heart broke at the sorrow filled look on Hermione's face. When Hermione was done reading she picked up the picture of her real parents. She ran her fingers over the picture and a single tear fell from her eyes. Helaine went over and gathered Hermione in her arms. She rocked her as she cried, crying along with her feeling the full brunt of her pain.

After a while when Hermione couldn't cry anymore she pulled away from Helaine. She sat there quietly looking broken and lost. Helaine hated the look on Hermione's face and was desperately trying to think of a way to fix it. Before she had come up with anything Hermione turned to her.

"How did you say you found this?" Hermione asked her. Helaine was a little surprised at how calm Hermione sounded but shrugged it off.

"Last night while I was in detention, Dumbledore left me alone in his office for a while. The portrait of Phineas Black told me to look in this red file and that is what I found. After Dumbledore dismissed me I went to find you but you were already asleep. That night after I had fallen asleep I had another dream from Voldemort. I asked him about the Sinclair's, He told me that the night the LeStrange's went to Azkaban the Ministry led by Dumbledore raided the Sinclair's home. Both Duncan and Regina Sinclair were killed leaving there then one and half year old daughter alone. That's all I was able to find out Hermione. I'm so sorry." Helaine told her.

"Did you read through the whole file before you copied it?" Hermione asked her.

"No I didn't want to risk getting caught, why?" Helaine asked. Hermione picked up the stack of parchment and shuffled through them until she found the one she wanted. She handed it to Helaine and pointed down at the witness signatures.

Helaine had to read the names twice, just to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. There it was in bold black ink, Molly and Arthur Weasley had signed the adoption papers. Helaine felt a vicious and raw rage build up inside her. Never in a million year would she have ever suspected the Weasley's of doing something like this. She had trusted them just like she trusted Dumbledore. For some reason this betrayal hurt a lot more. She had always thought of the Weasley's as her family. Helaine didn't know how much more she could take. She had to get Hermione and herself out of this castle before anymore damage could be done.

"Well I guess I should have seen this coming. I have had the suspicion that I was adopted since I was ten. I look nothing like the Granger's I don't even act like them. The only silver lining in all this is that by wizarding law the Granger's aren't my legal guardians. It's illegal for squibs to adopt pure-blood children." Hermione said. She turned to look at Helaine, tears flowing down her cheeks. Helaine hugged Hermione and rubbed her back.

"Hermione I am so sorry this happened to you. I promise you Dumbledore is going to get what's coming to him. For now we have to come up with a plan to get out of here. If Dumbledore finds out what we know we're as good as dead." Helaine told her.

"But where are we going to go Helaine? There isn't any place in Britain that he won't search for us. Who could we trust not to turn us in if we can't even trust the Weasley's?" Hermione asked. Helaine had already thought of this. She knew Hermione wouldn't like it but it was there only option right now.

"There is one person I know that will help us but you're not going to like who it is." Helaine told her.

"If you're talking about Voldemort Helaine I'm not sure it's a good idea to trust him. He may not want you dead but that doesn't mean he'll help us." Hermione said.

"Hermione this isn't about trust. Of course I don't trust him but he may be our only chance of escaping without being caught. Besides He knows where the LeStrange's are hiding. I know you Hermione; I know you want to meet them. Voldemort is the only one who can help us now. This is the best and only option we have." Helaine told her. Hermione was silent for a while thinking everything over.

"Alright fine but we need to come up with a good plan." Hermione told her. Helaine smiled she was already one step ahead of her.

**Ok so what did you guys think? Please review, Peace and Love, Diz**


	11. Preparations

**Authors Note: Hey guys how it going? Thanks once again for all your awsome reviews up to 97 *Woot*. Anyways here is chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be out in a few days. **

**One last thing on my Profile I put up a poll for who should be Hermione's Love intrest. Please Vote! Anyways on with the chapter^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Helaine and Hermione where standing in front of a lit cauldron in the room of requirement. They had spent that last week and a half toiling away in there working on their plan to escape Hogwarts. They would be leaving in two days time. They had to make sure everything was perfect and that the plan went off without a hitch. They couldn't risk getting caught and falling back under Dumbledore's control.

Dumbledore had become increasingly bothersome in the last few days. He had taken to calling on Helaine for little late night chats. Helaine knew he was still fishing for information and that if he didn't get some soon he may resort to harsher tactics. Ron had also become a pain in Helaine's side. He just always seemed to be around. Helaine had started carrying the Marauders map with her where ever she went just to make sure he wasn't there.

All in all their planning had gone smoothly, even with all the constant distractions. Even thought the plan wasn't that complicated Hermione insisted that they both have the time line of events memorized front and back. Helaine had been over the plan so much she could recite it in her sleep. She knew the reason Hermione was being so insistent was because she was scared so Helaine indulged her every time she wanted to go over the plan.

"Alright I just need to add the gilly root and it should be done." Hermione told Helaine as she added the squishy green roots to the bubbling cauldron. They were brewing a variation of the aging potion the Weasley twins had used last year. This potion was permanent and would only age them by two or three years, just enough to remove the trace on their magic.

Helaine looked inside the cauldron as Hermione stirred the liquid counter clock wise. As soon as she was finished the potion turned from a putrid red to a clear blue. Hermione ladled some of the potion into two glasses handing one to Helaine.

"Ok now remember you have to drink the entire glass, bottoms up." Hermione told her. They clinked glasses and downed the potion which tasted like bitter toothpaste. Helaine thought she might be sick but fought to keep the potion down. As soon as she had swallowed the entire contents of the glass she set it on the table. She waited for a moment expecting some odd feeling to come over her. When nothing happened she looked over at Hermione.

"Is that all, I expected… I don't know…. something to happen." Helaine said. Helaine gasped at the sudden cold sensation that was spreading through her body. She looked over to Hermione who gave her a knowing smile. The cold sensation spread all the way from the top of Helaine's head all the way down to the bottoms of her feet. Then as fast as it had come the unpleasant cold sensation was gone.

"See that wasn't so bad." Hermione said. She giggled at the dirty look Helaine shot her. "Alright now we need to cast an age charm on each other to see if the potion worked." Hermione told her as she pulled out her wand and pointed it had Helaine. "Annus Aperio." She said. She watched as tiny gold numbers appeared over Helaine's Head. "It worked you're seventeen, wow you look a little different too." Hermione told her.

A mirror appeared on the left side of the room. Helaine walked over and stood in front of it. She had changed a bit. She was a little taller maybe by an inch or so. Her face had lost some of its babyish appearance and her body had filled out more. Hermione on the other hand had changed a lot. Her hair was longer coming to the middle of her back. Her cheeks had lost some of the roundness and her body had also filled out. Her normal lean body was now curvy; her long legs were shapely and womanly. Helaine wolf whistled at her.

"You know Hermione if I was still a bloke I would definitely make a pass at you." Helaine told her. She laughed as Hermione blushed and turned away.

"Alright enough goofing off, hurry up and cast the age spell on me." Hermione told her. Helaine pulled out her wand and cast the spell. A tiny gold nineteen appeared over Hermione's head.

"Wow Hermione you're an old maid of nineteen." Helaine said teasingly. Hermione turned to her no longer looking amused.

"This isn't the time for more jokes Helaine. What we're doing is serious and if we get caught…" Hermione said. Helaine looked at her, she knew Hermione was scared but she didn't realize how much it was affecting her.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry. I was just trying to cheer you up, you've been so down lately. I know this is serious and I know the consequence if we get caught. I promise I won't let anything happen to either of us." Helaine told her. Hermione nodded and sighed.

"I'm sorry Helaine. I guess this whole situation is getting to me, thanks for trying to make me feel better. Anyways back to business. I know you don't want to Helaine but I think we should go over the plan once more." Hermione said. Helaine let out an exasperated sigh

Their plan was relatively simple. In two days when most of the students left for the Christmas Holiday they would walk down to the train with some friends to say good bye. Hermione and Helaine had already made excuses to stay at the school much to Ron's disappointment. After the train departs they would stay in Hogsmeade, once they were sure the coast was clear they would head to a secluded street. They would plant evidence to make their disappearance seem like a kidnapping, they would cause a minor explosion to alert the teachers and then portkey away.

"Hermione we've gone over the plan enough. We can do this, and everything will be fine." Helaine told her reassuringly. Hermione didn't look convinced.

"Helaine I just want us to be prepared. Ok we don't have to go over the plan again; however we do need to check the bags to make sure we have everything." Hermione told her. So they spent the next hour checking all their bags making sure they had everything. They weren't taking much just what was needed, a few changes of clothes, some maps, Helaine invisibility cloak, and what little money they had between them.

"Ok one last thing and we're done." Hermione said. She reached in her robe pocket and pulled out a little white plastic case. "These are everlast contacts. The wont fall out, dry out, or get dirty. Once you put them in the dissolve over your eye, you take them out using the traditional method." She said as she handed the case to Helaine.

Helaine took the case and put it in her pockets. They both checked the room making sure they didn't forget anything and left. They made sure no one was around as they left the room of requirement. If they would have looked in the shadows they would have seen the pair of blue eyes following them.

The next day as Helaine walked through the castle on her way to potions she thought about Voldemort. She hadn't dreamed of him for over two weeks and for some reason his silence bothered her. She was worried that she had made the wrong choice taking his help; it was too late now to change her mind. She and Hermione would go ahead with the plan as is and see where it took them, she just hoped this decision wouldn't get them into trouble. She was pulled out of her musings when she got in front of the potions classroom. She took a deep breath and entered.

Helaine hated coming to this class. Snape had made it his life's mission to make as many people as he could miserable, especially Helaine. She walked over to the empty seat next to Hermione and sat down.

"Where were you? You were very nearly late." Hermione said.

"Sorry I just got caught up, no worries at least I made it here before Snape." Helaine told her. Suddenly the doors to Snape's private office flew open and banged up against the wall, making every one fall silent almost immediately. Without saying a word Snape went over to the black board and began writing instructions. Once he was finished he turned and faced the class, when no one made a move to get ingredients he glared at them.

"Are you all incapable of reading simple directions? Get to work. He barked out. Neville was the first to scramble from his seat and over to the supply cabinets. After a while everyone had their ingredients and were silently brewing away. Helaine turned and looked at Hermione, who was way ahead of the rest of the class, her potion already being the correct shade of blue. Then she looked up at Neville who was sweating and fidgety, Helaine felt bad for him, he always had such a hard time in the class. As she glanced up at the black board something on the left side of the room caught her attention.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing a little away from their cauldrons holding what appeared to be a sling shot. They had the sling loaded and pulled back and they were aiming at something. Helaine followed where the sling shot was pointed and cringed when she saw it was pointed at Neville. Before she could warn Neville to move out the way Goyle fired the sling shot. Everything after that moved in slow motion, Helaine saw the large rock sail right past her and hit Neville in the side of the head. She watched horrified as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed on the floor.

All of the Slytherin students and even a few Gryffindor's laughed as Neville hit the floor. Helaine rushed over to him, she gasped at the blood that had begun pooling at his temple.

"Professor Snape Neville's really hurt, he needs help." She said. She looked over at Snape who was sitting behind his desk looking utterly bored.

"Miss Potter I'm sure your theatrics are unnecessary. Since Longbottom was stupid enough to faint from potion fumes he will remain on the floor." He said and turned back to what he was doing before her interruption. Hermione had come over to Helaine to see what was the matter with Neville; she removed her robe and pressed it to his bleeding head.

"Professor Snape He didn't faint, Goyle hit him in the head with something, I saw him!" She shouted. Snape grumbled something under his breath but came over to see Neville. When Snape leaned down Hermione pulled the robe back from the wound that was bleeding even worse. Snape pulled out his wand and muttered some spells, closing up the gash.

"Thomas, Finnigan take mister Longbottom to the infirmary. Inform Madame Pomfrey of his injury and then return. The rest of you get back to work." He ordered. Helaine and Hermione moved out of the way as Dean and Seamus hoisted Neville up and carried him out of the class. Helaine watched as Snape causally sat back down as if nothing had happened. He didn't even look over at Goyle, who had a smug smile planted on his ugly face. Helaine felt an intense rage boil up inside her.

"Are you going to do nothing then? You're just going to let him get away with harming another student?!" She shouted. Snape glared up at her, the cold and hard look in his eyes would have made even the Dark Lord cower, but Helaine wasn't backing down.

"Excuse me Miss Potter, but how I run my classroom is no business of yours. Ten points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn." He said with a sneer. Helaine could feel her anger about to boil over so instead of having another outburst she gathered her things and left the class. She knew she had probably lost more house points and racked up enough detentions to last a life time but she didn't care. Snape no longer mattered, Helaine no longer cared. Tomorrow she and Hermione would leave this place never to look back.

**Ok so what did you guys think? Next chapter coming soon. Please review. Peace and Love, Diz**


	12. The Great Escape

**Authors Note: Hello guys. Well here is chapter 12 its like two days early but I didnt think you guys would mind lol. Anyways I want to thank you guys for all your reviews and favs and to everyone who has put this story on alerts ^_^. Chapter 13 will be out in a few days.**

**Remember to vote for Hermione's Love intrest, Poll is on my profile page!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

* * *

The next morning when Helaine got out of bed she felt both tired and energized. Last night she hadn't slept a wink, she stayed awake going over the plan and thinking about what the future held for her and Hermione. She also thought of Voldemort, what it would be like when she finally saw him face to face. She still couldn't understand way his recent lack of communication bothered her so much. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and got out of bed.

Helaine moved through her morning routine at a slow pace. After she had washed and dressed she went through her trunk making sure she hadn't forgotten anything of use. When she was satisfied that the contents of her trunk weren't important she went over and woke Hermione.

"Hermione it's time to wake up." She whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Helaine smiled as she looked down at her friend, she looked so relaxed and peaceful. If today wasn't so important Helaine would have let her sleep. She leaned over her once more and tried again.

"Hermione you have to wake up now, we need to get ready." Helaine told her as she gently shook Hermione's shoulders. Hermione turned over and stretched. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times before turning to face Helaine. When she focused on Helaine she say bolt upright in bed looking completely panicked.

"Oh sweet Merlin I've over slept, we're late aren't we? Oh why didn't I set the alarm last night?" Hermione said in a rush. She had jumped out of bed and raced past Helaine before she had even had the chance to speak. Helaine jumped over her bed and managed to cut Hermione off before she reached the bathroom door.

"Hermione calm down it's alright. You haven't over slept I just got up early." She told her. Hermione stood there for a moment trying to calm herself down. Helaine pulled out her wand and cast a tempus charm. Once Hermione saw it was only seven o'clock she let out a deep breath and slumped against the door.

"Oh thank Merlin. I thought we were done for before we had even started. I'll be so glad when this all over." Hermione said. Helaine smiled at her feeling the exact same. Hermione went into the bathroom to get ready. While Helaine waited for her she pulled out the Marauders map checking to make sure no unwanted attention was lurking anywhere.

After Hermione came out of the bathroom they left the girls dorm and went straight to the room of requirement. They went through the bags one more time making sure everything was in place and that they hadn't forgotten anything. Hermione shrank the cup they would be using as the portkey and placed it in her pocket. With one last glance around the room they left.

After they left the room of requirement Helaine and Hermione headed for the great hall. It was still early so they had time to grab a bit of breakfast. As they walked over to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table Helaine noticed Ron was sitting there waiting for them. Helaine cursed under her breath, she had forgotten to check the map before coming down here. Hermione had already walked over to Ron giving him a cheerful good morning. Helaine hadn't told Hermione about her strange encounter with Ron. At the time it was unimportant and besides Ron was relatively harmless. However now the more she thought about it Helaine wished she would have told Hermione.

Helaine walked over and reluctantly took the seat next to Ron. She would just act like it didn't happen, they were leaving today and chances were she would never see Ron again. As she sat silently Hermione and Ron were having a friendly conversation. She didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about as she ate her breakfast. When Helaine grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice to fill up her goblet she notice Ron was staring at her. She did her best to just ignore him and pretend she didn't notice.

When she placed the goblet to her lips he looked away. Helaine took a deep swallow of pumpkin juice; as soon as the liquid had gone down her throat she knew something was wrong. She felt light headed almost instantly and her insides felt as if she had swallowed lead. She looked to Hermione who was talking to Seamus, she needed to get her attention so they could get out of there. Ron took note of panicked face and turned to her.

"Helaine are you alright how do you feel?" He asked her. He had an intense look in his eyes, like he was waiting for something. That's when it dawned on Helaine, Ron had poisoned her. She felt the room start to spin violently she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred and her heart was racing, she had to get out of there and fast.

"Hermione I need you to come to the library with me for a moment." She said. Hermione turned to her looking confused. When Hermione saw the sickly look on Helaine's face she got up. When Helaine tried to stand Ron grabbed a hold of her arm and held her down.

"Surely the Library can wait, we're all about to leave in a few moments. Besides you and Hermione are staying at the school I'm sure whatever you wanted to show her can wait until later." He said. Helaine wanted to punch him in the face. She couldn't believe he had gone so far as to poison her. Helaine yanked her arm out of his hold and stood up.

"Actually Ron this is rather important but no worries we'll see you later." At that she grabbed Hermione's elbow and rushed her out of the great hall, she didn't stop moving until they had made it to the fourth floor. She pulled Hermione into a little nook behind a suite of armor. She cast a warding charm and a silencing spell and slumped against the wall completely out of energy.

"Helaine what's the matter why do you look so sick?" Hermione asked her. Helaine had to take a few deep breaths before she could answer.

"Ron put something in my drink…I think it was poison." She told her. Hermione gasped in shock.

"Why would Ron do such a thing? Are you sure it was him and not someone else?" Hermione asked her. Helaine took another deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She then proceeded to tell Hermione all about the weird encounter with Ron. Hermione looked mad at first then worried.

"Helaine you should have told me about Ron when it first happened. It doesn't matter now we have to get you to Madame Pomfrey." Hermione said. Helaine shook her head.

"There is no time to go to Madame Pomfrey the train leaves in twenty minutes. Besides if I'm right about being poisoned there is no way she will let me out her sight and then we'll be stuck here. I'll be fine we just need to go ahead with the plan and get out of here." Helaine told her. Hermione looked as if she wanted to argue but just shook her head.

Using what little energy she had, Helaine pushed herself off the wall. She took down the charms she had put up around them and slowly made her way down the hall. When they got to the main door most of the students were already lined up with their trunks. Hermione and Helaine hung back away from them a bit trying not to get noticed by any of their friends. A few moments later Hagrid came to gather the students that where leaving.

She and Hermione stayed in the back following behind a group of third years. They walked down to the Thestral drawn carriages, Helaine was breathing hard like she wasn't getting enough air in her lungs. Her legs began to wobble, as she felt herself tilt slightly Hermione came up and supported her weight. They ducked into an empty carriage. As soon as Helaine sat down she slumped against the seat looking deathly pale.

"Helaine maybe we should just go back. You look really sick. What if the portkey makes it worse?" Hermione asked. Helaine struggled to sit up.

"No Hermione we can't go back this is our only chance to escape. Besides I'll be fine I just need to rest for a moment." Helaine said. Before Hermione could protest further the carriages jerked and pulled them toward Hogsmeade.

The journey was short not giving Helaine enough time to relax. Before long they had pulled up to the path that lead to the train. Hermione had to help Helaine down from the carriage afraid she would fall. After they had got out of the carriage they hurried as fast as they could to the train. Once they were at the train they cast disillusionment charms on each other and hid in the alley between the post office and the train station.

As they waited Helaine began to feel worse. She felt as if the heavy substance in her stomach was slowly crawling through her whole body. She leaned over and vomited, expelling some of the disgusting fluid. She felt a bit better; she stood up a little straighter and took her spot up against the wall. It wouldn't be long now until the train departed. She looked over at Hermione who was staring at her intently.

"Helaine are you absolutely sure about this?" Hermione asked her one last time. Helaine smiled.

"Yes Hermione I'm sure. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Helaine told her. They both fell silent as they wait for the last student to board the train. After everyone was on and seated and the luggage was packed away, the train blew its whistle signaling its impending departure. Soon the steam from the great engine flooded the alley making Helaine and Hermione cough. Soon the train was picking up speed and pulling out of Hogsmeade station.

Helaine and Hermione watched as Hagrid stumped past them, they waited for a few more minutes until they were sure the coast was clear. They left their hiding spot and hurried down Hogsmeade high street until they came to the road will all the abandoned shops. They walked down the road a bit further until they were almost by the shrieking shack.

"Alright here is a good spot, let's get started." Hermione said. She looked around once more making sure they were really alone and took the charm off herself. Helaine followed suite and did the same. Hermione went into her pockets and pulled out the 'evidence'. It consisted of a necklace the Grangers had given to Hermione, that until find out the truth she never took off. Second was a large vial of Helaine's blood and her old glasses.

Hermione threw the necklace in the snow. She took the vial of Helaine blood and poured a bit of it in the snow, she splatter the rest along a rock and along the ground, making it look as if Helaine had tried to get away. Hermione placed the now empty vial back in her robe pocket. Helaine pulled the contact case from her pocket, with a little trouble she managed to get them in. She shuttered a little as the contacts dissolved over her eyes; she had to blink a few times to get her eyes to adjust.

When Helaine looked down at her glasses she felt as if she was holding the last piece of Harry Potter in her hands. Whenever she thought about her life before the change she felt she was remembering a long lost brother. As she dropped the glasses in the snow she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. No longer would she have to be a warrior, no longer would she be the savior of the wizarding world. From now on she could just be Helaine Potter.

Once the 'evidence' was in place Hermione pulled the cup from her pocket, resized it and cast the portus charm on it. Helaine went over and stood next to Hermione. She pulled out her wand and pointed to the abandoned building in front of them.

"Bombarda Maxima." She shouted. It was as if a bomb had gone off. The hole was much larger than what Helaine expected. They heard shouts from a few streets over. They grabbed a hold of the portkey and vanished.

When they landed in the grave yard a moment later Helaine fell hard on her side. She turned over and vomited again only this time it was blood. She rolled over on her back and closed her eyes, she felt a chill creep up her body. As she drifted off into to darkness she had the feeling she may not wake up.

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter coming soon. Dont forget to Vote. Please Review. Peace and Love, Diz.**


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Authors Note: Hey guys I'm early again. I wasn't supposed to post this until saturday but I thought what the hell I'll give it to you today. Anyways I want to say thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts this story has gotten so far you guys rule ^_^! Next chapter will be out in a few days.**

**Please remember to vote for who you want Hermione to be with. The poll is on my page, this will be the last week you can vote Poll will close thursday.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_When Helaine opened up her eyes the first thing she noticed was the strange colored sky. It was a dark and dreary gray. Not that that was unusual of England but this sky seemed menacing, as if it were watching her. She laid there for a moment trying to recall how she had gotten to this place. She could only draw fragmented images from her memory. She sat up and looked around; she was sitting in a clearing surrounded by spooky looking trees. She felt around the ground for her wand but came up empty._

_She stood up and looked around, she had the feeling that someone important was missing, she just couldn't remember who. A gust of wind blew through the clearing making Helaine shiver. She looked down at herself; she was wearing a thin white night gown and nothing else. The ground beneath her bare feet was hard and frozen. She knew she needed to move, the feeling of danger saturated the clearing, making Helaine uneasy._

_As she looked around trying to decide which way to go, she saw what appeared to be a dozen horses on the north side of the clearing. Helaine studied the horses for a moment. They were unlike anything she had ever seen before. They were huge, standing taller than Hagrid. They were all black, darker than the color of tar, their blood red eyes shining brightly. They were foaming at the mouth looking like they would charge at any moment. _

_Helaine took a step back only to pause when the horses all reared up on their hind legs. Helaine screamed and ran towards the trees. She could hear the horses hooves as the chased after her, they sounded like thunder. She ran as fast as she could, jumping over fallen trees and uncovered roots. The horses were right on her tail. She pushed her legs harder, not caring as a low hanging branch cut her cheek. When she looked ahead she could see light shining through the line of trees. She knew she had to get to that light, something told her that her very life depended on it._

Albus Dumbledore was running frantically through Hogsmeade village. The explosion had been seen and heard all the way down at Hogwarts. It had to be Death Eaters only they would be reckless enough to attack a village in broad day light. Dumbledore was pleased by this little stunt, Voldemort had finally slipped up. Now all they had to do was catch one of his foolish followers and torture them for information.

When the Headmaster rounded the corner to where the explosion happened, he was blocked by a group of people trying to see what was going on. He rudely pushed his way through the crowd, making his way to the center of all the confusion. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape where already there surveying the damage, even Hagrid was there blocking on lookers view of the scene. Dumbledore was a little disappointed, there wasn't a body he could display in the profit to gain support for his side. It actually didn't seem like a Death Eater attack at all, the usual carnage was missing. As he came closer to the chaos, Professor McGonagall turned to him.

"Headmaster it's bad. Two students have been taken." She told him, her eyes shining with tears. Dumbledore was instantly worried; Minerva was always calm and collected when it came to students, even when there was trouble. The only students he had ever known her to be emotional over were Granger and Potter. The color drained from the old man's face as that thought passed through his mind. Please don't let it be them he thought. He couldn't deal with one more problem concerning Potter.

"Who has been taken Minerva?" Dumbledore asked her. She handed him a tiny gold necklace, one he had seen before but couldn't place.

"This belonged to Hermione Granger and these belonged to Helaine Potter." She told him. She held the all too familiar glasses in her hands. They were cracked and covered in blood. It was his worst fear realized, that bastard had finally gotten to her. He felt the pure rage build within him. Voldemort had gone too far this time; Dumbledore wouldn't rest until that man was dead for good. His attention was drawn to Snape as the man grabbed his left arm. Dumbledore walked over to him; if they acted fast enough they may be able to save them.

"Go to him. Find out if the girls are still alive. Stay as long as you're needed but send word when you can. If he has them we have to get them out of there." Dumbledore ordered. The dour man nodded an affirmative and stalked off toward the castle. Dumbledore stood there looking at Potter's blood in the snow. The girl still had some use and he would be damned if he lost her now.

Severus Snape hurried through the halls of Hogwarts heading for his potions lab. He knew his master wouldn't have hurt the girl, but someone had. With the amount of blood Potter had lost she had to be close to death. He barged into his lab going straight to his storage closet. He grabbed an array of different potions. After his bag was full he headed to his private room and activated the floo and went straight to Malfoy manor.

When he stepped through on the other side he was standing in the drawing room. His master was standing by a window looking agitated. He had never seen the Dark Lord look anything but harsh and lethal, now he looked worried and a little scared. Miss Granger was also in the room sitting on the couch covered by a blank-it looking shell shocked. Lucius was there as well standing off in a corner looking as thoughtful as usual.

"My Lord I am here. Where is the girl?" He asked. The Dark Lord turned to him, the emotion he had seen on the man's face before had completely vanished.

"Helaine is up stairs, I'll show you." He said. He turned and stalked out of the room. Lucius and Miss Granger made to follow. Severus was going to tell Miss Granger to wait here but since his master hadn't said anything about her presence neither would he.

When they got up the stairs to the room Severus could hear loud whimpering from the other side. When they walked into the room Severus immediately went to Helaine's side. She was thrashing about like she was having a fit and she was completely drenched in sweat. Her skin was a sickly grey color, and there was blood at the corner of her mouth.

Severus ran his wand over the length of her body doing a diagnostic test. His wand glowed red when he reached her stomach. This was odd the girl didn't appear to have any cuts or opened wounds anywhere on her body. His glowing red wand meant poison of some kind but that doesn't explain all the blood they had found in Hogsmeade. He turned to Miss Granger who was standing by the bed quietly crying.

"You, what happened and I need to know everything. It seems Miss Potter has been poisoned I need to know what she may have ingested." He commanded. Hermione sniffled and cleared her throat.

"This morning at breakfast she drank a glass of pumpkin juice. After she swallowed some if it she got sick. She told me Ron had poisoned her. I told her we should just stay at the school, but she insisted she would be fine. We used a portkey to get away from Hogwarts, when we landed Helaine fell really hard on her side. The next thing I knew she vomited blood and passed out. I knew we should have stayed…" Hermione told him looking lost and afraid. Severus didn't have time to console her; he needed to get more information.

"Do you know what Weasley could have given her?" He asked.

"Well Helaine told me how Ron had told her he was in love with her. I don't know what he could have given her. When we were trying to leave the great hall after Helaine got sick, he seemed determined to keep her there." She told him.

Severus nodded he needed to get some of her stomach fluid to see what exactly was in her system. He went through his bag finding a vial of yellow potion. He uncorked it and held it to Helaine's lips; he let a few drops fall into her mouth and helped her swallow. After a few moments she began squirming Severus sat her up and summoned a bowl. Helaine coughed violently and threw up in the bowl. As soon as she was finished she fell back on the bed still unconscious. The fluid was clouded with blood and bits of food. Severus went into his bag and pulled out a strainer and an empty vial, he strained some of the fluid into the vial.

"Lucius I'll need to use the lab here I have to run some tests on this to see what is in her." He told the older Malfoy. Lucius led Severus from the room and down to the basement of the house to the rarely used potions lab.

The Dark Lord was furious. He wanted to go out and find the little Weasley brat and skin him alive. How dare the filthy blood traitor try and take away what was rightfully the Dark Lords. He sat beside Helaine looking at her sickly colored face. He couldn't understand the emotions he had for her. Not once in his whole life had he ever felt for someone what he felt for her. The raw possessiveness he felt whenever she was near him was enough to drive him insane.

He took her small hand in his and stroked his thumb over her clammy skin. An hour ago when he felt the wards at Riddle manor shift he was excited. He knew it was her coming to him at last. He had sent Avery and Nott to collect them and bring them back here. When they arrived Nott was holding Helaine in his arms and Miss Granger was shaking uncontrollably. He did what he could for her but he knew he had to call Severus. A sniffle from the other side of the bed brought him out of his reverie. He had forgotten all about the other person in the room.

"Miss Granger you should probably go and rest I'm sure you're tired. I'll inform when we know more about Helaine's condition." He told her. He wasn't about to comfort her, he didn't even know how. He just couldn't stand her crying any longer.

"I'm sorry but I won't be leaving her. Helaine is the only family I have left and until I know she is ok I'm not moving." She said with such conviction in her voice that the Dark Lord was stunned silent. Oh yes she was defiantly a LeStrange, only that family had the nerve to speak up to the likes of him he thought. He considered her for a moment longer but turned his attentions back to Helaine when she began to stir. She looked as if she was having the worst nightmare of her life, if only they knew the half of it.

_Helaine's lungs were on fire as she ran through the forest. Just a bit further she thought as she raced toward the light at the edge of the forest. The Horses were still on her tail, she couldn't look back to see how close they were. When she felt the warmth of the light on her face Helaine dived through the line of trees and landed in another clearing. She looked behind her all the horses had stopped at the end of the forest. They stood there watching her but they didn't move forward, it was like they couldn't._

_Helaine stood and backed away from the dark forest putting plenty of distance between her and the demented horses. She looked around the new clearing. It was beautiful. There were wild flowers everywhere in all different colors. The sky was a perfect and clear blue. The air was warm and gentle on her skin like a soft kiss. Helaine felt deadly tired suddenly, she found a nice soft patch of grass and fell into a deep and peace full sleep._

Severus silently cursed the name Weasley as he raced back up the stairs to Helaine. The idiot boy had managed to botch a simple love potion. Helaine is lucky to even be alive. With the amount of doxy blood he found in her system, the potion should have killed her already. He had to hurry; he had to get the antidotes in her body before her heart failed.

He barged into the room scaring Miss Granger. He went over to his bag and shuffled the contents about until he found what he was looking for. He had to vials of potions one red one dark purple. He also had two large hypodermic needles. He filled them both up with each potion. He pulled the covers off Helaine and ripped her night gown open exposing her chest. The Dark Lord growled and shouted at him.

"Severus what the hell are you doing?!" Voldemort demanded. Severus didn't waste any time answering; he took the needle with the red potion in and plunged it right into Helaine's sternum. He pushed down on the plunger until the fluid in the needle was gone. He immediately did the same with the other needle. After both potions were in her body Severus waited. After thirty seconds of nothing he knew it was too late. He was just about to try CPR when Helaine gasped and shot up straight in bed. She coughed and retched all over the side of the bed. When she fell back on the pillow her eyes fluttered open, never in his life had Severus been happier to see her emerald eyes.

**So what did you guys think? Please review and dont forget to vote! Peace and Love, Diz**


	14. Under Attack

**Authors Note: Hey guys look who's early again lol. Well here is chapter 14 its a little short but I think it's good. I should have 15 out after thanksgiving. Anyways thanks again for all the awsome reviews, favs and alerts. You guys rock ^_^!**

**Remember to vote for who you want Hermione to be with. This is last chapter before the voting ends on thursday. The poll is on my page.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

I had been a few days since Helaine's brush with death. She was still too weak to get out of bed, but it wasn't like Voldemort would actually let her. He had moved her to his rooms so he could keep an eye on her. Hermione was staying in the room attached to his so Helaine wouldn't feel alone. She protested at first, not wanting to be so close to him, but gave up on her argument after he wore her down. She was currently reading a potions book since that was the only thing Hermione managed to get her hands on. She was startled when the door to the room suddenly burst open. She grabbed her wand ready to defend herself. Voldemort stood in the door way looking absolutely furious.

He didn't say anything as he shrugged out of his cloak and walked over to the bed. He plopped face first down on the bed and just laid there. It always surprised Helaine when he did something so normal and human. He had always seemed like the kind of person who didn't have feelings or emotions. It both pleased and pissed Helaine off to be proven wrong.

He rolled over onto his back and sighed. Helaine fought the urge to ask what was bothering him, she didn't care what had him so upset, or so she told herself. She turned her attentions back to her book when she felt him shift again. He had pushed the book out of her hands and laid his head in her lap. She sat frozen for a moment not sure what to do. She wanted to yell at him to get off but she realized she didn't mind him being so close. She fidgeted a bit not sure what to do with her hands. He suddenly grabbed her left arm and put it on the top of his head.

Helaine just let her hand rest in his hair for a while. She decided to just go with it and began to run her fingers through his soft curls. He purred as she gently scratched his scalp, his breath began to even out and his eyes fluttered close as if he was falling asleep. Helaine smiled at the relaxed look on his face. It was very easy to like him when he was like this. He wasn't the raging lunatic she had known before. When he was like this it made it harder for her to hate him.

"So I take it you've had a bad day?" Helaine asked him. He just grunted as a reply. Helaine smiled and shook her head. They sat quietly as she continued her ministrations in his hair, before long he was snoring softly in her lap. As Helaine felt herself begin to dose off, a loud knocking at the door startled them both from their slumber. Voldemort sat up and cursed under his breath as he got off the bed and stalked to the door. He had a brief conversation with whoever was on the other side before he came back into the room.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I have some important matters to see too. I'll see you later tonight. Inform Hermione that the wards on the library have been lifted." He told her. He then walked over to her side of the bed and planted a soft kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

She sat there staring at the door long after he had left. She didn't understand the tenderness he showed her. When he was with her he was never mean, he never yelled in front of her or acted as if he would hurt her. For the first day or so Helaine had been constantly on her guard, waiting for him to strike. He didn't make any sort of sexual pass at her, in fact at night he would tuck her in on her side of the bed and sleep on his side without even touching her.

Helaine didn't understand him. She didn't understand her feelings for him or why when she looked at him her whole body felt as if it were on fire. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. It seemed to Helaine that Voldemort wanted her in a constant state of agitation. Before she could return to her book the door to Hermione's room crept open. Hermione walked in slowly, nose buried in a book. She maneuvered through the room like she had a second pair of eyes; she only looked up once she got over to Helaine.

"Well I guess you already know about the wards being lifted on the library." Helaine said teasingly. Hermione carefully marked her spot in the book and climbed on the bed with Helaine.

"Oh yeah I ran into Mr. Malfoy in the hall he informed me about the wards. How are you feeling today, still having pains in your stomach?" Hermione asked in full mother hen mode. The thought made Helaine smile.

"Yes mother goose I'm feeling much better, only mild cramping in my stomach. Severus will be here in an hour to give me my last dose of potions." She told her. Helaine had recently taken to calling her old potions Professor by his first name. The man had saved her life and she was no longer his student, she didn't see the need for the formality.

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Has Voldemort been in here to see you yet?" Hermione asked. Helaine felt her face flush a little as she thought back to the few moments they spent together a short time ago. Helaine hated the way he made her feel, she hated the way she always felt safer when he was around, or how she sometimes sat and daydreamed about him. Helaine had decided that the best way to make the feelings stop was to get as far away from him as she could once she was better, but every time she thought of leaving him her heart felt cold and heavy.

"Hermione do you think it's possible to care for someone who you know is a bad person?" She asked. Hermione sat for a moment thinking. She too had been having similar thoughts. Hermione had recently discovered her feelings for someone, that up until a few days ago she despised. She knew exactly how Helaine was feeling and did her best to answer.

"Honestly Helaine I don't know. However I do think it's possible to find good qualities in a bad person that you can care for. They may be absolutely evil but they could have one redeeming thing that out weights all the bad." Hermione said. Helaine say there thinking about what Hermione had said when a loud boom rocked the entire manor.

Hermione immediately jumped into action. She was off the bed and had her wand in hand and was standing guard in front of Helaine. Helaine struggled to get out of bed, there was no way she was letting Hermione fight alone.

"Helaine you should go hide in my rooms. I'll ward and hide the door." Hermione told her. Helaine shook her head no.

"There is no bloody way I'm leaving you Hermione. If we fight we do it together." Helaine said. Hermione was about to argue when a second bigger boom shook the manor making the floor beneath their feet crack a little. Then the door to the room burst open, Helaine and Hermione fired stunners at the door that were deflected. Severus was standing in the door way with blood running down the side of his head.

"You two quickly into the other room we don't have much time." He told them. He and Hermione had to help Helaine as she was still having trouble walking.

"Severus what's going on we heard explosions?" Helaine asked. Once they were in Hermione's room Severus turned and locked and warded the door. He hurried over to the fire place and activated the floo.

"Alright Miss Granger you first, don't worry about the destination this fire place know where to take you." He told her. He threw a big handful of floo powder into the hearth, when the emerald green flame shot up Hermione stepped inside and disappeared. When Severus went to push Helaine into the fire place she put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Severus what's happened." She demanded. He looked at her and sighed.

"We're under attack. Dumbledore and a bunch of Aurors just raided Malfoy manor." He told her solemnly. Before Helaine had a chance to react of to enquire about Voldemort Severus pushed her into the fire.

**So what did you guys think? I know it's short but I promise 15 will be longer. Dont forget to vote. Please review. Peace and Love, Diz**


	15. Under Attack Part 2

**Authors Note: Hey party people I hope you guys all had a great thanksgiving! Here is chapter 15 would have had this out yesterday but my internet was acting silly. Anyways chapter 16 will be out if a few days, we'll hear from Hermione in this chapter*Yay*. As always I want to thank you guys for all your awsome reviews and for adding this to your alerts and favs. I love you all bunches ^_^!**

**I closed the poll thursday night at midnight. I'm sorry all you Lucius supporters but Snape gets the Win! Thank you to everyone who voted you guys were a real big help.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. How sad lol.**

* * *

The Dark Lord was currently walking down the hall, half listening to one of his subordinates prattle on about something. He had just left Helaine in their bed room; he wished like mad that he could go back and spend more time with her. He had addressed his feelings for her in the past few days. He still didn't really understand what he felt for her, but the feeling was pleasant so he stopped fighting it. He wanted her badly, it took all of his self control not to bed her. Sleeping next to her at night was torture, he would have given her her own room but he didn't like the thought of her not being by his side.

Voldemort knew Helaine had conflicting feelings when it came to him. He would be patient with her and show her as much affection and tenderness as he could. Voldemort knew Helaine was a woman of worth, and that having her at his side could only bring him true happiness. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he had reached the drawing room. Snapping out of his day dream he got right into business mode.

When he entered the drawing room he saw that five of his inner circle were already waiting. They all stood and bowed upon his entry and remained so until he had sat and told them to do the same. They were gathered to discuss strategy; with Potter _missing_ all of wizarding Britain was in turmoil. Now was the perfect time to strike but first they needed to take care of the meddling old fool Dumbledore. His previous course of action would no longer work. When he had first returned the only thing on his mind was vengeance and bloodshed. He had gone mad with the need to crush those who had betrayed him. Now he needed to act with a more level head.

He turned his attention to his followers who sat ready to give their reports. The first time around The Dark Lord had been methodical in his campaign to rule over Britain. He didn't let his followers kill blindly, behind every death there was purpose. His Death Eaters were well trained and moved as a unit, now they were a renegade bunch of murders. He had to bring back their former glory, his victory in the war depended on it. Severus who sat on his left was the first of the group to give a report.

"My Lord I have learned that Dumbledore has dispatched all the Aurors and most of the Order to find Miss Potter and Miss Granger. He has even put up a reward for their safe return." Severus told him. Voldemort thought on that for a moment. It wouldn't due having people trying to capture Helaine. People would do just about anything for money and a bit of fame.

"I think it is time we crush the old man. We need to plant evidence of the girls demise, and it has to be convincing, the old man won't be easily fooled." He said.

"Perhaps a false memory from me would be enough. Dumbledore still believes I am on his side. If we make the memory strong enough he won't contest it." Severus said.

"Very well, I want to see the memory once you have completed it." The Dark Lord told him. Before anyone else could speak a loud boom was heard from the north side of the manor. All six men jumped up with their wands at the ready.

"Nott, Avery, go and see what the hell that was." The Dark Lord commanded. The two men raced from the room and down the hall. Voldemort was on edge, something about this didn't feel right to him. Another loud boom was heard a short time later, Voldemort and his followers ran from the drawing room and down the hall. They could see destruction all around them. A large hole had been blown in the east wall of the manor. They could see light from spells bouncing off the remaining walls. Voldemort spotted Nott lying on the floor clutching his chest.

"Nott what has happened?" He asked as he tried to help the man up.

"Under attack…Dumbledore and…at least twenty Aurors." Nott told him before passing out from his wound. Voldemort saw red. The old bastard was playing games with the wrong man he thought. He needed to get them all out of there; he turned to his remaining men about to give an order when a large part of the ceiling collapsed. They all dove out of the way when a chandelier came crashing down on them. When the dust cleared Voldemort could see the advancing forces coming closer to the manor, they had one last ward to break through before they could enter the manor.

Voldemort turned to his death eaters. Lucius looked enraged at the destruction of his home, both Nott and Avery were seriously wounded, Macnair looked ready to charge head first into battle while Severus stood there trying to tend to his newly acquired head wound. They were severely outnumbered, Voldemort quickly thought of a plan.

"Severus, go get the girls get them out of here, take them to the castle. Macnair take Nott and Avery by the floo in the drawing room. Lucius come with me." He commanded. They all departed to follow orders. He and Lucius raced up to the top of the manor all the way to the owlery. Voldemort summoned four large iron cauldrons filled with what looked like lava. He launched each cauldron outside in an intricate air strike. He smiled as the sound of agonizing screams filled the air. He and Lucius then left the owlery headed down stairs to plant one more trap. As they came to the first floor a figure on the stairs stopped them.

"Well hello Tom. I see you have reverted back to your old face. You should have fled with the others, now you'll have to die." Dumbledore said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh no Dumbledore it will not be I that dies here today, I'm afraid that honor has been reserved for you." Voldemort said as he geared up to face off with his worst enemy.

Helaine fell out of the fire place landing right on top of Hermione. When she and Hermione stood up from the floor they were staring at the business end of a wand. The person holding it was a small woman. She was dressed in a faded black dress and her wild curly hair fanned out in a sort of halo. Her skin was chalky pale, like she hadn't seen sun light in a really long time. Her deep black eyes sat back in her skull, giving her face a shrunken look. You could tell that at one point she was quiet beautiful but that time and a hard life had stolen her beauty.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my master's home?" She asked them. Before they had a chance to answer green flames shot up in the fire place once more and Severus stepped through.

"Lower your wand Bellatrix, I brought them here on the Dark Lord's orders." Severus told her as he slummed into the nearest chair. Hermione went over to him to try and help, Helaine stayed were she was. She looked at Bellatrix trying to figure out why she was so familiar. Then it dawned on her the woman was Bellatrix LeStrange, Hermione's aunt.

"You're Bellatrix LeStrange aren't you?" Helaine asked needing conformation. The woman just looked at her and didn't respond she turned her attention to Severus ignoring Helaine completely.

"What's happened, why did the Dark Lord send you here?" She asked. She hadn't put her wand away and had been stealing glances at Hermione and Helaine the whole time. You could tell this woman was a fighter and being on the receiving end of her wand was the last place you want to be.

"Malfoy manor was just attacked. Dumbledore and the whole Auror department raided us. We were outnumbered so the Dark Lord ordered us all here. Macnair should be along now any moment with Avery and Nott, they are both wounded so I'll need a place to treat them." He told her. When Hermione had finished helping Severus she stood and faced Bellatrix. Bellatrix looked at Hermione for a moment then a flash of recognition crossed her face.

"Who are these two? They are unmarked so they shouldn't be here." She said. She took a step closer to Hermione but Helaine stepped in front of her blocking her. Helaine didn't care if this woman was Hermione's aunt, she wasn't about to let her hurt Hermione.

"Enough Bella, I'm sure the Dark Lord would be displeased if he learned that you have been mistreating his guests. We need to search the rest of the castle; Macnair and the others could be anywhere." He told her. The look she gave him was one of pure loathing but she nodded her head.

When they left the floo chamber they entered a large kitchen. There were a dozen house elves scurrying about preparing food. The elves all turned and bowed at them as they passed. After leaving the kitchen they walked through the second biggest dining hall Helaine had seen outside of Hogwarts. A long oak table stretched the length of the room surrounded by large oak chairs. The walls were adorned with opulent painting and murals. Helaine didn't have a chance to look around further, they entered yet another room this time what appeared to be a parlor. When Severus pushed the door open they saw Macnair pulling Avery from the fire place. Nott was lying a few feet away curled up in fetal position.

"Macnair what's happened where is the Dark Lord and Lucius?" Severus asked. He went over to Macnair and helped him pull Avery from the fire place. Once he was free Severus cast a feather light charm on him, Macnair did the same to Nott.

"I didn't see them as I was leaving. I had to get out of there fast the whole place was falling down." Macnair told him. They all left the parlor Severus and Macnair floating Avery and Nott in front of them. Helaine and Hermione walked quietly behind the men while Bellatrix walked behind them, Helaine didn't need to turn around to know Bellatrix had her wand pointed at their backs. They walked down what seemed like a million hallways, this place was a maze one could easily get lost in.

Finally they came to a set of large mahogany doors. Bellatrix came around to the front and pushed the doors open, when they stepped inside Helaine was surprised to see what looked like the infirmary at Hogwarts. Beds were set up on each side of the room; the scent of healing potions filled the air. Helaine half expected to see Madame Pomfrey bustling about trying to help someone. Helaine noticed that two of the beds on the left side of the room were already occupied. She was just about to go over to see who the two people were when Severus called her.

"Helaine you should lie down as well, you're still too weak and I don't want you getting sick." He told her as he help Avery onto one of the beds.

"Severus I feel fine, I don't need to lie down. Hermione and I should go search more of the castle just in case Voldemort and Lucius are hurt somewhere." She told him. She wanted to know if Voldemort was ok, his absence didn't feel right.

"Helaine I think you should listen to Severus, you nearly died three days ago, you should be resting." Hermione said. At the sound of Hermione's voice, one of the people sleeping in the infirmary beds began to stir. The man sat up and looked over at Hermione. When he saw her face he pushed off his covers and got out of bed. He walked over to Hermione and stood right in front of her and smiled.

"Regina." He called her before pulling Hermione into a warm hug.

Voldemort and Dumbledore stood at the top of the stairs neither took his eyes off the other as they both waited for right time to strike. Voldemort had already sent Lucius away, this was his fight, he didn't need any of his death eaters getting involved. Today would be the day that the great Albus Dumbledore died by his hand.

"So tell me Tom where are you hiding Miss Potter and Miss Granger? I know you have them, only you would be foolish enough to snatch to innocent little girls." Dumbledore said. Voldemort just laughed at his accusation.

"The only fool here Dumbledore is yourself, you actually believe I would tell you anything, enough chit chat old man it's time for you to die." Voldemort said. He didn't give Dumbledore time to react before he shot a killing curse right at his head. Dumbledore dove out of the way sending a confringo curse above Voldemort's head making another part of the sealing collapse. With a flick of his wrist Voldemort sent the big pieces of debris flying at Dumbledore, who just turned it into rubble. Voldemort was done playing around, he cast the strongest fiendfyre curse he could manage. As the massive flames shot out at Dumbledore Voldemort took advantage of his distraction.

"Sectumsempra." He shouted. The spell caught Dumbledore in the leg causing the old man to fall. Voldemort thought the old fool deserved to be tortured but he would settle for maimed. He turned and ran back up the stairs he quickly did away with the anti- disapparation jinx and apparated straight to his castle.

Meanwhile at the castle everyone was still standing frozen in shock. The man was still hugging Hermione. After a moment Bellatrix walked over and pulled the man away from Hermione.

"Rabastan what are you doing that isn't Regina, she dead remember." Bellatrix told him. Rabastan wasn't paying her any attention he just stood there smiling at Hermione.

"Actually I'm Regina's daughter." Hermione said. Bellatrix turned around and glared at her.

"You filthy liar, the night Regina and Duncan died their baby died too. I don't know who you are you little imposter but I am going to make you pay for this." Bellatrix said. Before she could raise her wand Helaine shot an expelliarmus at her knocking her off her feet. Before Bellatrix could get to her feet the doors to the infirmary burst open and Voldemort strode in.

"That is enough Bella. What the girl says is true she is indeed your niece." He told her. He ignored her as she fell to the floor at his feet apologizing. He walked straight over to Helaine; he gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Voldemort let the rest of the world melt away as he held his woman in his arms, in that moment nothing else mattered.

**So what did you guys think? Chapter 16 will be out in a few days. Please review. Peace and Love, Diz**


	16. Matters of the Heart

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Look who got chapter 16 done in only two days lol. Chapter 17 will be out in a few days. I have a little suprise for you all at the end of this chapter so review and tell me what you think. As always I gotta say thanks to all of you guys that have reviewed and added this story to your favs and alerts. You know I love you all ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione silently watched as Voldemort ravaged Helaine's face. The two were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice everyone in the room staring at them. Voldemort and Helaine ignored them all and left the infirmary, lost in their own little world. Hermione turned her attentions back to Bellatrix and Rabastan, who were still staring at her. They both had the same look of shock and disbelief on their faces. This wasn't how Hermione wanted her first meeting with her real family to go. All her hopes were wasted now so she needed to make the most of this situation. She felt a proper introduction was in order.

"Um… hello I'm Hermione." She said. She held out her hand for Bellatrix to shake. The woman just stared at her. Hermione dropped her hand and turned to Rabastan. Her uncle was a very handsome man. He was tall at least six feet two. His dark brown hair was shaved close to his skull and his skin was unusually tanned. He had a lean body but you could tell he was still strong even after a fourteen year stint in Azkaban. Bellatrix walked over to the other occupied infirmary bed and shook the person lying there awake; it was another man who Hermione could only assume was her uncle Rodolphus.

"What's going on Bella who are all these people…?" Rodolphus asked before he trailed off when he caught sight of Hermione. Bellatrix helped him sit up in bed. Rabastan grabbed Hermione's hand and led her over to the bed facing the one Rodolphus was in. He sat next to her still holding her while Bellatrix sat next to her husband.

"Who are you?" Rodolphus asked. Hermione looked at him closely; he looked a lot like Rabastan. He was a little taller and had long dark curly hair. His eyes were a dark brown almost black. He had the same unusual tanned skin and had a much bigger muscular frame. Even with the time he spent in Azkaban she could tell her uncle was a power wizard.

"My name is Hermione. I'm the daughter of your sister Regina and her husband Duncan Sinclair." She told him. He gasped in shock. He leaned forward on the bed trying to get a better look at her. He sat there staring at her for a while before a lone tear fell from his eyes.

"How is this possible we were told you died along with your parents? Where have you been this whole time who has been taking care of you?" He asked. All eyes were on her at this point, she knew what she was about to tell them was going to be hard to hear but they deserved the truth.

"The night you all went to Azkaban, Dumbledore and a small group of auror's came to Sinclair manor. Dumbledore claimed he was there looking for dark artifacts that you may have hidden there. I guess that after my father refused to let them in Dumbledore and the others attacked. My mom and dad tried their best to fight them off but were over powered and killed. When Dumbledore found me he took me with him and gave me to a couple of squibs, the Grangers. They raised me in the muggle world, when I was eleven I got my Hogwarts letter and was sorted into Gryffindor. I didn't learn about my true parentage until a few weeks ago. After we found out me and Helaine escaped, the Dark Lord was kind enough to take us in." Hermione told them.

No one said word for what felt like an eternity. Bellatrix was quietly crying besides Rodolphus who looked shocked and angry. Rabastan had stood up and was pacing by the bed. It hurt to see the pain on their faces, pain Dumbledore had caused. She hoped that when he meets his end she could be there to see it.

"Raised by filthy squibs…bastard murdered my sister, I'll make him pay!" Rabastan suddenly shouted startling Hermione. He looked absolutely furious; he had an insane glint in his eyes as he paced in front of the bed like a caged animal.

"Of course brother, he will regret the day he raised a hand against the LeStrange family." Rodolphus said. He too had the insane glint in his eyes, one that promised retribution. Hermione didn't have to worry about Dumbledore. The moment the LeStrange's got their hands on him he was a dead man.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts Dumbledore sat behind his desk nursing his wounds. He had been utterly defeated and humiliated. Voldemort could have easily killed him while he was distracted by the fiendfyre; instead he hit him with a stupid cutting curse. Dumbledore knew Voldemort was just toying with him, taunting him with his failure. He was determined to never let it happened again.

Dumbledore let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up from his desk. Everything had been planed out perfectly; he had managed to round up support from the Auror department without Fudge's knowledge. If things had gone to plan he would have been celebrated for single handedly bringing down Voldemort, now he was lucky if they didn't throw him in Azkaban. It had all gone to waste when a few overzealous Aurors blasted a hole in Malfoy manor alerting the enemy to their arrival.

He wished he could have at least found the girls, but after a search of the manor they found no sign of the girls ever being there. If only he could find them alive he may be able to save himself after this total failure. He knew Voldemort had them and it would only be a matter of time before Snape returned with information. He had been so sure going to Malfoy manor was the best course of action only to have it blow up in his face. What he needed to do now was be patient and regroup; everything was going to work out, he was sure of it.

Suddenly he heard the floo activate and someone step through. He didn't have to turn around to know it was the minister of magic. He wasn't surprised that word of his mishap had traveled so fast. He turned and greeted his visitor.

"Hello Cornelius, I'm sure you're here to discuss this afternoon." Dumbledore said. Cornelius had a sad and disappointed look on his face.

"Good evening Dumbledore, yes we need to talk. May I sit?" He asked. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He walked around and sat in his own chair waiting for the inevitable onslaught. Cornelius shifted in his chair nervously and cleared his throat.

"Now Albus you know why I'm here. An hour ago an angry Lucius Malfoy stormed into my office telling me that you and a group of Aurors had raided and destroyed him manor. Of course I didn't believe him at first, think there was no way Albus Dumbledore would do something so reckless. However to my complete shock and disappointment I find out that it's all true. Have you gone mad, what were you bloody thinking, and how dare you go behind my back and use the Aurors for your own personal means." Cornelius said.

"Cornelius I was doing what was right Lucius was harboring Voldemort and other Death Eaters in his home. I also had the feeling that was where they were hiding Miss Potter and Miss Granger. I know this looks bad now but it will all blow over once I catch Voldemort." Dumbledore told him.

"Would you please stop with all this you know who nonsense? He hasn't returned and it is going to stay that way, you're the only who is hell bent on his return. Albus do you have any idea what the press is going to do to you when this gets out? I can almost see the head line of the daily profit now. Insane old man attacks high standing aristocratic pure blood for no bloody apparent reason. I'm sorry about this Albus but my hands are tied. You are here by stripped of you Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock titles and are banned from the wizengamot until further notice." He told him with a sigh.

"You can't be serious Cornelius, don't you think that is a bit extreme?!" Dumbledore shouted.

"I'm sorry Albus but that was the best I could do, Lucius wanted me to bring you up on charges. He has a meeting with the school governor's tomorrow to discuss your future at the school, Lucius is out of blood Albus I'm afraid this little incident is far from over." Cornelius told him. Dumbledore just sat there helplessly as all his power slipped through his fingers.

* * *

Back at the castle Voldemort and Helaine had left the infirmary and headed up stairs. He took her down a narrow hall way to a secluded room. Once inside Helaine saw it was a warmly decorated bedroom. The walls were painted in a deep earthy green; all the furnishings were made out of mahogany. The bed was huge four poster with black silk sheets and sheer black curtains. The whole right side of the room was made up of floor to ceiling length windows.

Helaine walked over and looked out the window. The view was astounding. Huge evergreen trees stretched as far as Helaine could see, each tree was covered in an enchanting blanket of pure white snow.

"Where are we?" She quietly asked. Voldemort came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist; he pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled her neck.

"We are in Germany, Bavaria to be more specific, at my castle the silver serpent." He told her. They stayed in front of the window for a bit longer, with Voldemort holding her the whole time. She felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

"How did you get away from the manor?" She asked him. He had long noticed that she didn't call him by a name. Having her call him Voldemort just didn't seem right to him.

"Helaine you may call me Tom if you wish." He told her. She turned and looked at him; she had been trying to figure out what to call him for a while now. She knew Tom was his real name and she also knew he hated it.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"Yes love, I'm sure." He told her. She didn't know when it happened but their relationship had shifted. From being bitter enemies, to allies, to whatever they were now, she didn't know but whatever it was it was nice.

"Ok Tom… how did you escape Malfoy manor?" She asked him again. He liked the way she said his name, like she was the only one meant to say it.

"I had a small duel with Dumbledore then I apparated away." He told her. She had a hard and cold look in her eyes one he had never seen before.

"Did you kill him?" She asked. He could tell she was hoping he had, he had never seen such coldness in her not even when they were on opposing sides.

"Alas no, I could have but I think he deserves to die in front of all the people he has wronged, to atone for his sins." He said. He was glad to see the cold hard look leave her eyes, that look didn't belong on her face. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, letting all his feeling out in that one kiss. Soon the kiss deepened and their hands were roaming each other's bodies. When they pulled apart Helaine could see the passion burning in his eyes, he wanted her and she wanted him too.

He brought his hands up to rest on her shoulders. He eased his fingers under the straps of her dress slowly pulling the straps down until the fabric fell in a pool at her feet. She stood before him in nothing but her bra and panties. She blushed deeply as his gaze raked over her whole body. He kissed her again making her head swim with pure pleasure. When she needed to breath he kissed down her jaw stopping at her neck were he licked and sucked until there was a tiny red mark. Helaine let her head fall back giving him better access to her neck, willing him to continue with his pleasant ministrations. Suddenly he stopped and pulled back to look at her.

He looked her in the eye trying to gauge how she was feeling about this. He had wanted to be tender and patient with her, to build up to this type of intimacy. However with Dumbledore trying to take her away something inside him snapped. He needed to mark her to claim her as his own. He had to have some part of her, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Helaine are you sure about this?" He asked her in soft whisper. She didn't answer she just reached behind herself and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor with her dress. She was almost fully exposed now, and she was offering herself to him. He groaned at the sight of her naked breasts, they were perfect. He caressed the side of her left breast making Helaine shiver. He was still watching her as if he expected her to tell him to stop.

"I'm sure Tom, I want this, and I want you." She told him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, when he opened his eyes they were clouded with lust. He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down softly. He sat on the side of the bed and ran his finger tips over her skin leaving a trail of heated flesh in his wake. Helaine could feel the wetness beginning to pool at her core. He pulled out his wand and vanished all of his clothes except for his boxers. He climbed onto the bed straddling her legs.

He kissed her lips, her neck, all along her collar bone, all the way down her chest. He stopped when he came to her breasts. He stared at them for a moment as if her were in awe of what he was seeing. He softly kissed all around the fleshy part of her right breast, avoiding the nipple. She gasped and shivered as his breath ghosted over her sensitive skin. Her nipples were as hard as pebbles, standing up asking him to touch them. He ignored them and continued kissing her other breast slowly torturing Helaine.

Just when she didn't think she could take anymore, his tongue flicked over her nipple causing Helaine to moan in delight. He then began to suck her nipple in earnest, making Helaine writhe underneath him. He continued with his attentions to her breasts until she felt as if a million tiny fires had been ignited all over her body.

"How does it feel Helaine, when I kiss you like this?" He asked her. His voice was coarse and heavy with need. Helaine couldn't come up with an answer; her brain had turned to complete mush. "I'm waiting for your answer Helaine." He said as he gently bite her nipple making her back arch off the bed.

"Oh god…it feels good…like I'm on fire." She told him. She wasn't even sure what she said made sense but she really didn't care. He kissed his way down her stomach stopping when he got to her panties. He looked up at her as he pulled the thin fabric between his teeth. He slowly eased them down until he came to the juncture where her thighs were still closed tightly. He put his hands behind her legs and slowly coaxed her legs to fall apart. He kissed her newly exposed skin as he pulled her panties completely off. He sighed when he looked between her legs making Helaine snap her thighs together.

"Is something wrong with me down there?" She asked him. She hadn't looked at herself down there since her change. She hopped that she didn't look deformed or something.

"No my dear nothing's wrong, in fact you're absolutely perfect." He told her. She blushed deeply at his words. He lowered himself until his head was right between her legs. Helaine gasped as he kissed her inner thigh. He kissed and licked all around the place she wanted him most, driving Helaine crazy.

"Tom please…touch me." She said. Finally he complied. He kissed her moist folds not parting the lips. He rubbed the tip of his nose in her pubic hair gently brushing her clit. Helaine moaned and grabbed his head trying to keep him in place. He chuckled and moved her hand. He pushed her legs up further so that they rested on his shoulders; he wasted no time going for his prize. He used his fingers to part her lips, lapping up the clear fluid the leaked from her vaginal opening. She tasted sweet, like the most exquisite candy he had ever tasted.

He swallowed the fluid feeling her warm essence flow down his throat. He continued to lick her opening until his face was covered by her sweet flavor. He moved up to her clit tracing little figure eights around it with his tongue. He saw she had the sheets clinched in a death grip, her eyes were shut tight and she was panting. He felt proud he was the one doing this to her, that it was him making her feel such pleasure.

Helaine was losing her mind; she had never felt anything like this before. Her whole body was tingling. She felt a feverish warmth building between her legs; she knew she was close to her release. With another flick of his tongue Tom hit her sweet spot making Helaine's whole body quiver.

"Oh god Tom…I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" She shouted. It felt like a billion fireworks had gone off in her brain; she was floating and falling at the same time. When the waves of pleasure subsided she fell back on the bed feeling completely boneless. Tom moved up the bed lying beside Helaine, he held her close as her body shivered from the aftershocks of her release.

After a while when she had come down from her high, Helaine sighed contentedly. She turned to Tom and smiled, her hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed but Tom thought she looked beautiful. She planted soft kisses all along his chest as her hand moved to touch his erection. He grabbed her wrist stopping her before she could reach her goal. She looked at him confused.

"I thought we were going to have sex." She said. He smiled at her, he wanted very much to make love to her but he knew she wasn't quite ready for that yet. He pulled her close to him so that she was lying on his chest.

"Not tonight love. We have plenty of time for that so don't worry; besides you need to rest." He told her. She nodded her agreement and drifted off to sleep in Tom's arms.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	17. Wakeup Call

**Authors Note: Hey everybody sorry it took so long but I've been dealing with some really bad family problems. This chapter is mostly filler I'll have a real chapter out in the next few days sorry for that :(**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next morning Helaine awoke to bright sun light shining on her face. She stretched out in the large bed feeling very content. She rolled over and looked at Tom who was still sleeping soundly. She smiled as she remembered the events from the previous night; Tom had made her feel things she had never felt before. She was a little disappointed he didn't want to continue but she liked that he considered her feelings and took things slow. Still she felt like he should get some pleasure as well. She shifted in bed moving closer to him, he had his arm over his face blocking out the light. Helaine could see his morning erection tenting the sheets.

She moved down the bed until her head was resting beside his hip. She slowly pulled the sheets down until they were pooled at his ankles. She gasped when she caught sight of his exposed sex. He was huge; the thick piece of flesh lay stiffly on his stomach with the head of it reaching just above his belly button. Helaine had never seen a more prefect specimen of the male sex than the one she was looking at. It was beautiful, long and pink and slightly purple at the head.

Helaine swallowed thickly and pulled Toms legs apart, she settled in between them keeping her weight off his legs. She gave a light lick to the base of his cock, stopping when he shifted in bed. Helaine had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She eased up the bed further and took hold of his cock. She engulfed the head of it in her mouth sucking softly. Tom awoke almost instantly; she looked up at him shyly as she continued to lick the head of his penis.

"Well isn't this a wonderful way to wake up." He said. His voice was hoarse from sleep. Helaine smiled at him briefly before turning her attention back to what she was doing. He was too big to fit all the way in her mouth so she used her hands to help her along. She quickly found a comfortable rhythm, stroking him while she licked and sucked the head of his cock. He hissed softly when her teeth grazed the underside of his cock making his hips arch up off the bed.

Helaine felt powerful having this kind of control over him. He was at her mercy; she literally had him by the balls. Tom's hands found purchase in her hair pushing her head so she moved faster. She hummed softly around the flesh in her mouth making Tom groan. She eased her hands between his legs and began gently massaging his testicles, the skin around them felt tight so she knew he was close to cumming.

"Oh god Helaine stop I'm about to cum." He told her. He tried to push her away but she wasn't having it. She wanted to taste him the same way he had tasted her. She kept up her ministrations speeding up her pace, a moment later Tom cried out and emptied his seed into Helaine's warm mouth. Helaine swallowed every drop of his salty essence; she nearly gagged as the massive amount of fluid ran down her throat.

After a few more moments Helaine pulled Tom's softening cock from her mouth, laughing at the popping noise it made. She planted a trail of kisses up his chest before kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Good Morning." She said. Tom chuckled and gathered her in his arms.

"Indeed, that was probably the sexiest wakeup call I've ever received. I wouldn't mind you wakening me up like that every morning." He said. Helaine giggled and snuggled closer to his chest. Helaine felt accomplished, like she was finally a woman no longer a girl. She had been claimed by someone she cared for and had claimed him in return, she smiled as she thought of the things that were to come, knowing that they would be just as amazing as this.

**So did this completely suck? Even if its a flame please review, peace and love, Diz.**


	18. When Life Hands You Lemons

**Authors Note: Hey guys! First I want to start off by saying sorry it took so long to get a real chapter out. I really appreciate you guys giving me the time to get my head straight, I needed it. Of course I have to thank you all for all the awsome reviews and for everyone who added this to their favs and alerts, you guys rule ^_^! Anyways I hope to have chapter 19 out in a few days. One more thing before I let you go lol. A few people have asked me this so I figured since your the ones who read this I should ask you too. How would you all feel if I added a little three way action between Hermione, Snape and Lucius? Put your answer in a review please. Alright enough with the uber long note on with the chapter lol.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore could be called many things, except coward. Whenever he had trouble with someone or something he faced it head on. Now was no exception, he sat quietly as the Hogwarts Board of Governors all sat and began discussing why they were there. Dumbledore had a kind and welcoming look on his face but on the inside he was seething. He couldn't understand how a bunch of bumbling old fools like these had the right to tell him if he was fit to run a school.

He was Albus Dumbledore for crying out loud, defeater of Grindelwald and easily the greatest light wizard in the world. Dumbledore vowed right then and there that once he had defeated Voldemort he would do away with the entire Board of Governors. He was pulled out of his dark thoughts when Lucius Malfoy stood to talk.

"Gentlemen, we are here today to discuss Albus Dumbledore's future at Hogwarts as Headmaster. No one here is going to dispute Dumbledore's greatness. His time as Headmaster of Hogwarts has revolutionized our education system and has been a shining example of our world's strength. However I feel that in recent months he has started to slip. Frightening students with talk of The Dark Lords return. Going so far as to attack my house because he had a hunch the Dark lord was hiding inside. He has already lost two students and has no explanation how it could have happened. Gentlemen Hogwarts is an institution for learning not a place for this man to use his power for personal vendettas. I believe it is time for the great Albus Dumbledore to step down while his honor is still intact." Lucius told them.

Dumbledore was about ready to kill after Lucius' long winded speech. He looked around at the other Governors; they were putty in Lucius' hands. Dumbledore knew he was done for; he was going to be ousted from Hogwarts.

He let the bitter rage settle in his stomach as he held his head high. He may be down but under no circumstances was he out. An hour later the meeting had dismissed and Albus Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster of Hogwarts. Daily Profit reporters had flocked the main hall of the Ministry trying to get a good story.

He declined interviews as politely as possible as he walked briskly through the lobby. He stepped into a floo and went back to Hogwarts. The governors had giving him until the end of the day tomorrow to get all his affairs in order pack and leave the school. When he stepped through into his office Minerva was there waiting for him.

"So what did they say?" She asked. He didn't say anything he just walked over to the small wet bar he kept beside a book case. He poured himself a nice glass of brandy and settled in his chair. Minerva was looking at him worriedly but she stood there quietly wait for him to speak.

"Well Minerva it seems the board of governors feel I am no longer fit to run Hogwarts, I have been let go. I put your name up for nomination for Headmistress, as you were already my deputy. If they offer I think you should take it, the children will need someone who will keep them safe." He told her. Minerva looked flabbergasted. Never in a million years did she think they would fire Albus. She had always thought the man would die in his potion as Headmaster.

"So one little mistake was worth your entire political career. Lucius Malfoy that evil bastard, he has the whole Ministry eating out of his hands. Don't worry Albus I'm sure they will see the error in their decision and ask you back." She said. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Minerva it's alright, I had expected this to happen. This is the consequence for my hasty actions. Even though it saddens me greatly to leave this school I can now focus on more important matters." He told her.

"What will you be doing Albus, is there any way I can help you?" She asked him. He looked at her for a moment. Minerva was a true Gryffindor; she let logic and loyalty dictate her life. If she knew of half the things he had done she would either cures him into the next life or keel over dead. No he couldn't tell her what was really going on, that was one or the reasons he kept her from order meetings.

"Alas Minerva what I will be doing is far too dangerous to involve the future Headmistress of Hogwarts in." He told her. She looked liked she wanted to argue but he cut her off. "Trust me this is for the best." He said. She nodded and left his office. He waited for a moment after she left; he summoned two house elves to begin packing up his belongings. He went over to the fire place and flooed to the Weasley's.

He stepped into the Weasley's overtly crowded living room and dusted the soot off his robes. He could smell Molly's cooking wafting in from the kitchen. He could hear the loud chatter of the children up stairs. He walked through the living room and into the small stuffy kitchen. Molly was busy toiling away at the stove while Arthur was quietly reading at the table.

"Good afternoon Molly, Arthur I hope I'm not disturbing you all." He said smiling politely.

"Oh Merlin no it's an honor to have you in our home Albus." Arthur told him as he shook his hand. He moved out of the way offering Dumbledore the seat at the head of the table he had been occupying before. Molly came over and set a hot cup of tea and a blueberry scone in front of him. Dumbledore chuckled quietly, they were like obedient little house elves he thought.

"Is everything alright Albus, your early the meeting isn't supposed to start for another hour and the others haven't arrived yet." Molly said.

"The board of governors has dismissed me as Headmaster of Hogwarts effective immediately." He told her. Molly gasped in shock and Arthur looked outraged. That's the thing Dumbledore liked most about the Weasley's the whole lot of them were unwaveringly loyal. Once you gained their trust they would follow you blindly. He had already gotten Molly and Arthur to unknowingly commit a number of crimes, all in the name of the light of course.

"How can they even do this, those children will be in danger. You know who has already taken Helaine and Hermione he'll probably come after Ron and Ginny next." She said. Dumbledore wanted to sneer and tell her that her useless son and flighty daughter weren't important to anyone let alone Voldemort.

"No worries Molly I have nominated Minerva for my replacement. I am sure the board of governors will take her, your children will be safe." He told her reassuringly. The kindly woman smiled at him with pure respect and devotion shining in her eyes.

"What are we going to do Albus? If the ministry just continues to sit idly by then the dark lord will have the world in his clutches in no time. We can't just turn a blind eye like the rest of the world it's time we took real action." Arthur said. Albus was pleased with his reaction. He also thought it was time they all took greater action in this war. No more of this sitting around hearing report after report of possible false information. Now was the time to draw their enemy out into the open.

"You are correct Arthur, it is time we took action that is the very reason I called this meeting for tonight. Cornelius doesn't want to see what is right in front of him, well I say it's time we pushed his hand a little. Give him no choice but to open his eyes and see the real danger of this situation." Dumbledore told them.

"What do you think we should do Albus?" Molly asked.

"You may not like how this sounds but I assure you it is the only way. Everyone believes Voldemort is dead and no one has seen him in over fifteen years. Well what better way to prove to the Ministry of his return by having Voldemort and a few of his followers show up in a public place full of people." He told them. Molly and Arthur both gasped in shock and were looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"How do you plan on doing this there is no way you could trick him into coming out in the open like that." Arthur said. Dumbledore had to fight the urge to slap him; it was like dealing simple minded children he thought.

"It will not be the real dark lord Arthur. We will disguise ourselves as death eaters and raid Diagon alley, it's the only way to prove to everyone that you know who is back and to gain support for our side. Without it we don't have a chance of winning this war." He told them. They both looked nervous and unsure. Dumbledore flicked his wrist and had his wand in hand ready to obliviate them both at the first sign they were turning on him.

"Well if you say this is the only way then you have our full support." Arthur said while Molly nodded in agreement. Dumbledore smiled. He was pleased things were starting to look up and all the pieces were falling back into place.

Meanwhile none of them noticed the flesh colored piece of string that had been hanging from the ceiling during their conversation, or the two identical bodies that were listening on the other end.

**So what did you guys think? Please review Peace and Love, Diz.**


	19. Crush them into Lemonade

**Authors Note: Howdy everybody. Here is chapter 19 sorry it took so long I've been a little sick. Anyway chapter 20 will be out in a few days. I want to say thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far and to say thanks to everyone who has added this stroy to their favs and alerts I love you guys^_^! **

**Disclaimer: I Dont own Harry Potter, though I did just get the Half Blood prince on DvD.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting alone in the cavernous library reading a potions book. They had been at the castle for a day or so and Hermione was completely in love with it. She was happy here, she could just be herself. She no longer felt the need to be Hermione Granger know it all extraordinaire, desperately trying to prove that she belonged in the world of magic. She was surrounded by people that really understand her and didn't patronize her and pretend that they did.

Her relationship with the LeStrange's was going well. She had learned so much about them and her real parents. Rabastan was a lot like the Weasley twins, always telling jokes and pulling pranks, mostly on Rodolphus. Hermione had always envisioned death eaters as a morose bunch that only cared about killing muggle's and muggle borns. She was happy to know that for the most part they were like everyone else except for a few darker details. She hadn't discussed her dislike for their beliefs with them and she really hadn't planned on it, she figured they would all cross that bridge when they came to it.

Hermione really hadn't given the LeStrange's darker hobby's much thought as more disruptive things have been plaguing her mind. She couldn't stop thinking about Severus; something about the man intrigued her. There was something so honest yet dark about him, his eyes held a great sadness that Hermione knew she would probably never understand. She had taken to following him around just so she could watch him in secret. He always caught her, he would be polite but it seemed to Hermione that he was always in a rush to get away from her. It vexed her to no end, all she wanted to was to know him better but instead he avoided her as if she were dragon pox.

Hermione sighed and closed her book. She hadn't seen Helaine since the first day they arrived. She and Voldemort had been hold up in their bedroom for two whole days. Hermione missed her friend and needed some advice. She didn't want to be a bother, Helaine deserved this time and Hermione wasn't about to spoil it with her problems. She had resigned herself to go and find something else to do when she heard footsteps on the other side of the bookcase she was standing next to. She walked around the shelf ready to greet who ever had ventured into the library when she walked straight into someone's firm and muscular chest. She looked up and her hazel eyes meet obsidian, she blushed deeply and stepped back.

"Hello Professor Snape…um sorry about running into you." She said feeling awkward. He didn't say anything he just stood there looking at her, she began to squirm under his intense gaze. Hermione cleared her throat trying to do anything to stop the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes well um I guess I should be going then." She said. She walked past him a little and sighed, she felt like a complete idiot. Before she was more than two feet away Severus called out making her stop in her tracks.

"Miss Sinclair, it has come to my intention that you and I have been running into one another a lot these last two days, why is that?" He asked. Hermione turned slowly to face him. She had no idea what to say, she couldn't possibly tell him that she had a crush on him and had been following him around like a lost puppy. If she knew anything at all about the stoic and sever man she knew that that information would only cause him to laugh in her face.

"Well I um…" He cut her off before she could come up with a coherent answer.

"I'll warn you now Miss Sinclair I will know if you are lying so I suggest you don't." He told her. Hermione swallowed thickly, she looked down at her feet desperately wishing to be somewhere else. When she didn't say anything he stepped closer until he had her penned against the book case.

"I have a theory as to why, would you like to hear it Miss Sinclair?" He asked. Hermione just nodded, she couldn't focus enough to speak. He reached out and gently touched her cheek making Hermione blush.

"I think you have been following me around because you fancy me. Am I right Miss Sinclair?" He asked her. Hermione looked away from him, trying to hide her embarrassment. He put his finger under her chin and turned her head until her eyes meet his.

"Yes sir that is the reason I have been following you." She told him. He moved in closer. He ran his thumb over her full bottom lip and sighed. He pulled away from her freeing her from against the book case.

"It is too bad that you have just another school girl crush on me Miss Sinclair." He said.

"That's not it at all sir…it's something more than that." She told him. He studied her for a moment.

"We shall see Miss Sinclair." He told her before he turned and walked away. Hermione stood there for a few moments trying to figure out what had just happened. She had no idea what he meant by we shall see. With a frustrated sigh she left the library, she really needed to talk to Helaine.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the Weasley's kitchen looking at his order. They were a bunch of misguided naïve followers who would do anything Albus told them as long as they thought it was for the greater good. He had gotten away with so much using those four little words. Now as he looked at his followers he knew he would have to use them again. What he was about to ask them to do was no easy thing. He knew most would oppose before giving in, not all of them were as stupid as the Weasley's. Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, once all eyes were on him he began his speech.

"As you all know by now I have been dismissed from Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy has used his influence to have me fired. I don't want any of you to worry we have allies within the walls of Hogwarts still that know how important it is that the light win this war. The Ministry is still holding on to the insane idea that Voldemort hasn't returned. They say we have no proof and that we are just calling up ghosts. Already Voldemort and his followers have taken two of our children we cannot stand idly by and let it happen again. The time for action is now; we must strike our enemy while showing the world what is really going on." He told them.

"How do we do this Albus? With you on the outs with the Ministry how do we make them listen?" Nymphadora asked. He looked at the purple hair young woman and smiled. She reminded him so much of her mentor Alastor Moody; they both had an unfaltering hatred for anything they considered dark. Alastor had been chasing dark wizards since his sister was killed by Grindelwald. Dumbledore didn't mind the man's behavior as it usually resulted in them catching an enemy.

"We must show them that the threat is real. The Ministry wants proof so we shall give it to them. What I am about to ask may seem wrong but I assure you all it is for the greater good. We must show them that they aren't safe that Voldemort and his followers are really back and we can't wait for them to take action so we must. We have to raid Diagon alley dressed as death eaters." He told them. Everyone was silent they were all looking at him as if he had lost his mind. He had expected this, of course they would question him, what he had just asked them to do was seriously illegal. However he knew that they wouldn't go against him, and if anyone did he would simple obliviate them and move on.

Moody stood up getting everyone's attention at once. "I for one agree with Albus if the Ministry won't listen to reason then we will just have to show them. If we want to win this war now is the time we took matters into our own hands. You lot know better than I do how bad it was the last time Voldemort was in power, we can't let it happen again. How many more children have to go missing before you lot pull your heads out of your arses and do something? He said.

Albus smiled at his old friend, he knew he could always count on Alastor to light a fire under the unwilling. He looked around at the others, they all still looked unsure. He needed to say something to seal the deal.

"I know you all think that this is wrong that we should just wait for the Ministry. Look what waiting has gotten us, the more time we waste the more innocent blood is being spilled. This is something we have to do to protect our children and our very way of life. You all have a choice to make; you can either do what is right or what is easy." He told them.

"We are with you Albus." Nymphadora said. The others all nodded in agreement. Dumbledore was pleased he smiled at them eye twinkling brightly. Soon he would be rid of Voldemort and his meddlesome bunch of idiots, then he would be free to rule as he saw fit. Tomorrow night they would attack Diagon alley. He would force Tom to show himself and then he would kill him once and for all.

**So what did you guys think? I have a little suprise coming up in chapter 20. Please review Peace and Love, Diz.**


	20. A Little Help From Friends

**Authors Note: Merry Christmas guys! Sorry this took so long but I have been busy with family and stuff these last few days. I promise once the Holidays are over I'll be back to my normal updating pace. I didnt get many reviews with my last post so I'm guessing you guys didnt like it I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for all the reveiw I have gotten so far and I hope you guys keep them coming. I want to say thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favs and alerts I love you all ^_^ lol!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Two cloaked figures hurriedly made their way down a dark alley; they were going to meet the only people they knew could help them. The sound of movement in the shadows made both figures turn sharply with their wands at the ready. Seeing only a stray cat they waited a moment longer before continuing their journey. They finally came to their destination in the back of the dark and dank smelling alley. The sign on the front of the building said the Rusted Dagger, it was Knockturn alleys version of the Leaky Cauldron. The place was a favorite haunt for death eaters and other undesirable people. It offered privacy and no one would expect the two young men to be in a place like this.

Once inside the two young men walked to the very back of the pub to the darkest most secluded booth they could find. Once they were seated they removed the hoods from their heads. Vibrant red hair lit up the dark surroundings; however no one was paying them any attention. Fred and George sat quietly waiting for their guests to arrive. The bar man came over to see if they wanted anything, they sent him off not wanting to be distracted from their waiting.

The little bell above the door rang and another cloaked figure came in. The person was walking slowly and with a limp as if they had been hurt. The person stood in the door way and looked around. When he caught sight of the Weasley twins he hobbled over and sat down across from them in the booth. The person pulled off his hood revealing himself as Remus Lupin. They man had seen better days; his normally scarred face was marred with fresh cuts and bruises. The full moon had been over a week ago so whatever had happened to Remus had happened recently.

"Hello boys, it's been a while how have you been?" He asked them. The bar man came back over and Remus ordered a double shoot of fire whiskey. Once the bar man had gone Remus turned his attention back to the boys.

"We've been alright better now that we are away from the house." Fred told him. Remus looked between the two confused. He was surprised yesterday when he received an urgent letter from Fred and George asking to meet them here. He didn't question it and had just showed up, now he was wondering why he was here.

"Boys has something happened at home, why did you ask me to come here?" He asked them. The twins exchanged a look that made Remus frown. They were up to something he could feel it.

"Look we'll explain everything in a moment we're just waiting for our final guest to arrive." George told him. Remus considered that for a moment before growing curious who this other guest could be.

"Who else did you two invite to this odd little get together?" Remus asked them

"That would be me." Another cloaked figure standing by the table said. He pulled off his hood revealing the familiar red hair and freckles as the twins. Charlie Weasley shook out his long red hair and sat next to Remus in the booth.

"Hello Remus I see they have gotten to you too." Charlie said by way of greeting. Remus just grunted and nodded his head.

"Ok guys why are we here, and what's with all the cloak and dagger stuff?" Charlie asked. Fred pulled out his wand and cast a silencing charm around the booth along with a privacy barrier; anyone trying to eavesdrop would only hear an unpleasant buzzing sound in their ears.

"First we want to say thanks for even coming we know the letters we sent you sounded suspicious but we had to be vague just in case the letters got intercepted. A few days ago we over heard some disturbing plans that Dumbledore has for the order. He has gotten mum and dad involved and probably the rest of the order. We wouldn't have called you here but we need your help." Fred told them.

"What exactly did you over hear?" Remus asked. The twins exchanged a look when George nodded his head Fred continued.

"Remus did Dumbledore tell you about what happened to Harry?" He asked. Remus frowned. He hadn't spoken to his godson in over a year; with the anti werewolf legislation Remus wasn't allowed anywhere near normal wizards. He had written to Dumbledore a number of times asking for updates on Harry only to receive the same answer every time. Dumbledore always ensured Remus that Harry was doing well and was quiet happy and that Remus should leave the boy in peace. Remus grudgingly listened to the old Headmaster thinking it was the right thing to do; now he wished he would have been more persistent to see Harry.

"I haven't seen nor spoken to Harry in over a year, has something happened to him?" Remus asked. George reached inside his cloak and pulled out a folded newspaper clipping. He slid it across the table to Remus. Remus opened the crinkled paper and gasped at the head line. In bold black letters it read that his godson due to some sort of freak accident was now female. The clipping had Harry's name listed as Helaine Potter. Remus felt the rage building inside him and before he could stop it he let out a vicious growl.

"How has this happened? Why didn't Dumbledore tell me?" Remus seethed. Charlie took the paper from Remus and read the article. He too was unaware of what had happened with Harry. Being away in Romania he hadn't spoken to his family in quite a while.

"A few months ago at the beginning of term Harry and Malfoy got into a bit of an argument. Malfoy being the sore loser he is cursed Harry while his back was turned. It was some sort of dark gender reversal curse, nothing any of us had even heard of before. The effects are permanent. Dumbledore kept Harry in the infirmary for over two months, so he could adjust. At first it was really hard on Harry but after a while he came to terms with it, now Harry is Helaine and if I do say so she is very beautiful." George told him.

"Where is she how come she isn't here with you?" Remus asked. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that James and Lily Potter's son was now female. If Sirius was still alive he would have set Hogwarts ablaze by now. The twins exchanged nervous glances before Fred cleared his throat and looked at Remus.

"Well um Helaine and Hermione were taken when the students left for holiday break. From what we heard from mum and dad death eaters are responsible. They haven't been able to find them anywhere." Fred told him with his head hung as if he were the one responsible for the girl's disappearance. Remus growled and slammed his fist down on the table startling the other occupants.

"What are Dumbledore and the order doing, how could they let two children be taken right under their noses." Charlie said. Remus was shaking and growling uncontrollably, the three brothers had no idea how to calm the angry werewolf down. After a while Remus took a few deep breaths to calm himself, he still had an animalistic look in his eyes that just screamed danger.

"Does Har… I mean Helaine's disappearance have to do with why you brought us here?" Remus asked.

"Yes it does. After the girls went missing Dumbledore sort of lost it. He led a group of Aurors on a raid on Malfoy manor under suspicion that was where the dark lord was hiding. Problem is Dumbledore didn't have real proof or permission to use the Aurors. Well he botched the whole thing the dark lord wasn't even there. Lucius Malfoy went to the Ministry and complained of course. Fudge was furious; he stripped Dumbledore of all his titles. The board of governors sacked him the very next day. Last night after he left the Ministry he came by the Burrow to have a word with mum and dad. Fred and I were testing out our newest invention the extendable ears we over heard their whole conversation." George told them.

"We knew we shouldn't have been snooping but after what we heard we're glad we did. Dumbledore and the order have gone completely insane. Dumbledore and the others are planning to raid Diagon alley dressed as the dark lord and his death eaters. From what we heard Dumbledore and the order seem to think that this will be the only way to get the Ministry to acknowledge the dark lords return. We knew we had to do something to stop them before it was too late so that's why we wrote to you both. We have to stop them before Dumbledore gets mum and dad and the others killed." Fred said.

Remus and Charlie sat there silently for a moment; neither of them could believe what they had just heard. Never in a million years would they have believed Dumbledore and the order were capable of something like this.

"When is this attack supposed to happen?" Charlie asked. He hope they had enough time to come up with a plan to put an end to this foolishness before it got completely out of hand.

"They plan on raiding tonight. We're sorry but we acted as fast as we could." George told him. Charlie raked his hands down his face in frustration. They needed to come up with some sort of plan but with what little time they had it may be for nothing.

"Ok here is what we need to do. Remus are you still in contact with Greyback and the rest of his pack?" He asked. Remus looked at him confused for a moment before he nodded his head yes. "Good I need you to go to him and tell him about the attack he is still working for the dark lord convince him to pass the information along." He told him. Remus nodded an affirmative and got up from the booth, he had little time to spare.

Charlie turned to the twins. "Alright you two you guys are coming with me, hurry up we haven't got much time." He told them.

"Where are we going?" The twins asked him in unison.

"To see an old friend." He told them. They hurried and left the bar apparating away as soon as they were outside. Little did they know that all there planning would go to waste. At the edge of Diagon alley Dumbledore and his order stood in there disguises ready to attack.

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter fake death eater attacks and a pissed off dark lord. Please review Peace and Love, Diz.**


	21. The Quiet before the Storm

**Authors Note: Ok I know it has been a few days too many and I'm sorry about that. However I have a good reason, I got married over the Holidays and have been spending time with my new husband and family. So dont be too mad at me. Anyways I gotta thank all you guys for your reviews and thanks to everyone who has put this on their alrets and faves I love you all Bunches ^_^! Ok so here is chapter 21 after this one there will be one more fight chapter and then its time for all the fluffy goodness lol so hold on its coming.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. Just a sweet diamond wedding band lol.**

* * *

Tom and a few members of his inner circle were sitting in his study discussing plans to further their cause. It was boring work, he would rather be somewhere alone with Helaine but he had always made it a point to put work before pleasure. He was in full dark lord mode today, dressed in his signature black cloak with the hood up hiding his face and Nagani draped around his shoulders. When he was like this his followers knew he meant business. They had turned his study into a sort of war room. Maps of Great Britain were scattered about along with blue prints of the Ministry of Magic.

Tom felt that the time had come for him to take over the Ministry completely. After years of infiltration he knew had more than enough of his supporters on the inside to get the job done. First thing he had to do was to make sure Minister Fudge had an unfortunate and fatal accident, after the bumbling fool was out of the picture it would all be too easy to place someone of his choosing in Fudge's place.

He sat and listened as Macnair reported on the goings on in the Aurors department. It was the same boring news as usual. They still didn't think he was back and had no intention on looking into his possible return. They were more focused on finding Helaine and Hermione; they still didn't have a clue who could have taken them. If only they knew that the two of them were the real masterminds behind their little disappearance.

After Macnair finished giving his report, Avery stood to continue when the floo activated interrupting him. The floating head of Fenrir Greyback was staring at him through the bright green flames. The Dark Lord frowned; it wasn't unusual for Greyback to contact him by floo, but the alpha knew not to disturb him during meetings. Voldemort stood and walked over to the fire place keeping a safe distance just in case it was a trap.

"What is the meaning of this interruption Fenrir? You know I don't like to be disturbed during meeting." Voldemort said. Fenrir grinned at him flashing his rows of pointy and poison coated teeth. Voldemort hated working with the werewolf but he knew having the beast's allegiance would be necessary if he wanted to win this war. Greyback may be a complete nuisance to work with, however what he lacked in social skills he more than made up for with his brutality.

"One of me pups came to me with some information, I thought you might like to hear it." Greyback said. Voldemort looked at the werewolf for a moment before he turned and gave a silent order to his men to be ready just in case of an attack. He turned back to the floating head.

"Fine you may come through and bring you pup with you." Voldemort ordered. He stepped back from the fire place as the green flames flared up again. Greyback stepped through first covered in dirt and blood, he smelled as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. Voldemort crinkled his nose up at the offending smell. The fire place flared once more and the frayed and worn out frame of Remus Lupin stepped through. Voldemort was instantly intrigued. He knew that the young werewolf had been a member of the order before the anti-werewolf legislation passed. Maybe he had finally rejoined with his pack and was ready to share information about the inner goings on of the order the Severus hadn't been able to learn.

He summoned two more chairs and offered them to his guests. Voldemort sat back in his throne like chair with Lucius and Severus flanking each side of him. All was silent for a moment. Lupin kept looking around as if he expected someone or something to leap out on him at any moment.

"So Lupin what information do you have for me?" The Dark Lord asked. Bring the young werewolf's attention to him at once. Lupin shifted uncomfortable in his chair under the intense gaze of the dark lord. There were only a few moments in Remus's life that had made him afraid, this was now one of them.

"Well I learned only a short time ago from a reliable source that Dumbledore and a few members of the order are planning an attack on Diagon alley disguised as you and your followers." He told him. Voldemort didn't speak he just stared at Remus as if he were waiting for a punch line. All of a sudden the dark lord stood from his chair and began pacing. He turned sharply toward Remus and began advancing on the man.

"How do I know this isn't some elaborate trap Dumbledore has set up to finally draw me out? I know you used to be a member of the light what has changed to make you betray them like this? Voldemort asked him. Remus looked him right in the eyes and answered.

"Dumbledore has been lying to me about the well being of my godson…um god daughter. Not only that but she has gone missing and he didn't even tell me. For too long I have blindly followed him never questioning, always believing in his action thinking it was all for the greater good. I can no longer turn a blind eye; Dumbledore has to be stopped before he hurts someone else." Remus said.

"So this god daughter of yours who is she?" Voldemort asked. He already had an idea of who the man was referring to he just wanted conformation of his suspicions.

"Harry… um Helaine Potter. I know you have her; you must, who else would take her. Please just tell me if she is still alive?" Remus asked. Voldemort looked at the man for a moment he wondered if Helaine desired to see him. He would find out later, he had more pressing matters to attend too.

"Yes she is still alive and doing well I assure you. If this information you have given turns out to be truthful I may even let you see her." The Dark Lord told him. The Dark lord then turned to Severus and motioned for him to come over. Knowing what his lord needed Severus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small blue bottle and handed it over. The Dark Lord uncorked it and handed it to Remus.

"It's veritaserum, so I'll know without a doubt your telling me the truth." Voldemort said. Remus took the bottle and sniffed it cautiously before downing the contents. As soon as he had swallowed Voldemort began questioning him. Once he was satisfied that Remus was telling the truth he began pacing again.

So the old man had even more tricks up his sleeve Voldemort thought to himself. The plan was completely crazy, just further proof the old man had lost his mind. It was so crazy that it may very well work; he needed to come up with a counter plan and fast. If he came up with a good and solid plan fast enough he may be able to gain something from Dumbledore's folly. He turned his attention back to the other people in the room.

"I want all of you to go out and gather our old supporters; only the one's you know we can trust. Fenrir I'll need your packs help in this also and any other friends of yours that would be willing to help, let them know that they will be compensated for their assistance. Now all of you go we have a lot of work to do and little time in which to get it done, anyone who fails me in this will be punished.

After they had all bowed and left Voldemort stood alone in his study. He should have foreseen something like this happing but now wasn't the time to brood over it. If it was war Dumbledore wanted he would get it and in the end Voldemort was determined to be the last one standing.

* * *

After Charlie and the twins left the pub in Knockturn alley they immediately apparated to the lobby of the Ministry of magic, it was packed with people conducting their day to day business. Charlie began walking at a brisk pace forcing the twins to jog to keep up. They all quickly ducked into an available lift and pulled the lever to go to the top floor.

The little inner office memos shaped like flying air planes made the Weasley boys smile. They all remembered their dad bringing them here to show them his place of work. The happy memory quickly turned sour as they thought of their father and the danger he and their mother where in. If they didn't get someone to help them soon happy memories may be all they have left.

Suddenly the lift stopped on the fifth floor a bunch people got off leaving just the Weasley brothers. Just before the door on the lift could close someone put their hand between it to stop it. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped into the lift; he had a way about him that commanded respect. He was also one of the few order members Dumbledore kept form meetings knowing he didn't have a chance to manipulate the man as he did the others. Charlie saw Shacklebolt's appearance as an opportunity he needed to seize, the more people he could gather up to stop the madness that was about to happen the better.

"Mr. Shacklebolt it's good to see you again, can you spare a few moments I need a word with you?" Charlie asked. Shacklebolt turned and looked at the oldest Weasley; he was surprised to see the three young men in the lift. He knew Arthur didn't work today so he knew they weren't there to see their father.

"Sure Charlie what is it that I can do for you?" He asked. Charlie reached over and pulled the stop lever on the lift causing it to stop right between floors. Before Kingsley could ask him what was going on Charlie cut him off and jumped right into the reason they had come to the Ministry.

"Listen I know what I'm about to tell you is crazy but you have to believe me it's all true. The other day the twins here overheard Dumbledore and the order discussing plans to make the Ministry see reason about you know who being back. Well it seems Dumbledore thinks the only way to accomplish this is by staging a fake death eater attack in Diagon alley today." Charlie told him in one burst. Kingsley stood there for a moment completely flabbergasted. He looked between the three young men hoping one of them would tell him this was all some elaborate joke.

"Have you told you father about this, maybe he and Moody can stop Albus before he can get to the alley?" He asked. The three Weasley brothers all hung their heads ashamed of what they had to tell the man.

"Sir our dad and mum and pretty much all of the order are involved with this plan, they have all agreed to help Dumbledore today." Fred told him not looking up from his feet. Kingsley looked as if he would have paled if his dark skin allowed it.

"Alright how much time do we have before this attack is supposed to happen?" Kingsley asked. He hoped against hope that they would have enough time to get a task force together.

"They didn't give a specific time but we defiantly know it's going to happen today. We heard Dumbledore say something about doing while there were a lot of people out in the alley." George told him. Kingsley thought on that for a moment he knew most people would be out in the alley by mid afternoon. He pulled the small watch from his pocket, it was already noon they had thirty minutes at best if they were lucky.

"Alright we need to hurry we need to round up a few Aurors, the Minister will also need to be made aware of what is going on." Kingsley told them.

"Actually we were on our way to see our brother Percy; he pretty much goes where ever the Minister does. We figured we could at least get him to listen and then have him inform the Minister." Charlie told him. Kingsley released the stop lever and restarted the lift.

"Good you three go and do that while I round up the Aurors. Make hast we have very little time left, hopefully with a little lucky we can make it to the alley before the attack." Kingsley said. The lift stopped and Kingsley got off, he sent a brief nod to the boys and rushed off down the corridor. The lift closed and continued on with people getting on and off at different floors, finally the lift stopped at the top floor where the Minister's office was located.

Charlie stepped out of the lift with the twins hot on his trail; they passed a small group of secretaries and went straight to the back where they knew Percy's office was located. The barged into the office not bothering to knock, Percy had immediately jumped up from his chair ready to yell at whoever had been rude enough to enter his office without knocking. When he saw it was his brothers his tirade fell short, he stood there looking at them trying to figure out why they were in his office.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" He asked. He hadn't meant for it to come out so angry but he was at a complete lost as to why they would be there.

"No need to get all snippy Percy we came here because we need your help, it's a matter of life and death." Charlie told him. Percy instantly got worried.

"What's happened is everyone ok?" He asked. Charlie looked gravely at his younger brother and shook his head.

"No Percy I'm afraid everything is not ok." He then proceeded to tell him all about what the twins had overheard and their plan with Shacklebolt. "Percy we just need your help now. We have got to stop this now before mum and dad get hurt or worse die. Dumbledore has completely lost it and he is taking a lot of innocent people down with him, he needs to be stopped so he can get some help. Percy we need to inform the Minister about this." Charlie told him.

"Ok but we need to hurry the Minister leaves for lunch in five minutes." Percy told them as they rushed out of the office. For a moment Charlie felt they may actually pull it off and stop this madness before it even had a chance to start. He however had no idea of the blood bath that lay ahead.

**So what did you guys think? Chapter 22 will be out in a few days. Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	22. Let the Battle Commence

**Authors Note: Hey guys sorry this is late blame it on my Husband. Anyways here is 22 this is the last fighting chapter for a while Im going to be more focused on the mushy love stuff for a few chapters lol. I gotta say thanks to everyone for their reviews and a big thanks to those of you who have added this to your alerts and favs, I love you all bunches ^_^! Anyways 23 will be out in a few days if my husband can manage to keep his hands off me for longer than five minutes at a time lol.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. Just a bruised pelvis, lol.**

* * *

Albus and the others waited in the shadows in Diagon alley, waiting for the right moment to begin the attack. He knew without a doubt he was doing the right thing, this was all for the greater good. So what if a few people had to die or get hurt, in the end getting rid of Voldemort was all that mattered. Dumbledore gave himself and internal pat on the back, the plan was perfect he could see nothing going wrong. No one would be able to stop them and by the time the Aurors showed up he and the order would be long gone.

He wished he could see the look on Tom's face when he got tomorrows addition of the daily profit, he would be in for the shock of his life. Dumbledore knew once they were done here today he would be reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts and all his titles would be returned to him. It would be as if that attack on Malfoy manor never even happened. Finally things would go back to the way they should be. The big clock above Gringotts chimed letting them know it was almost time to get started.

"Alright everyone be on the ready, we move out in five minutes. Don't forget to keep your cloaks up we can't afford for anyone to get noticed." He told the small group. They all nodded affirmative and continued waiting. There was a slight electric tingle to the air as if the alley knew what was about to happen. Dumbledore reveled in it; it was moments like this that went down in history. Soon the clock chimed again and Dumbledore gave the signal for them to move out.

They were all wearing fake death eater masks, you would have to be really close to see that they weren't the originals; but who has ever gotten close enough to a death and lived to be able to tell the difference. They all moved out of the shadows into the brightly lit alley. People were busy with shopping and other tasks so they didn't immediately take notice. They had all spread out, separating into two groups of five. Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, Arthur and Molly all on the left and Diggle, Mundungus, Jones, Vance and Podmore on the right, leaving no room for anyone to get past them.

Dumbledore raised his wand and sent an exploding charm to the building in front of him, the deafening boom caused everyone in the vicinity to turn and look. They all panicked when they caught sight of the ten figures dressed in black standing menacingly at the end of the alley. People began screaming and running about trying to escape, people ducked into shops trying their best to hide.

Dumbledore and the others continued on casting blasting charms and stunning curse all throughout the alley. Within a few short moments one half of the alley lay in complete ruin. Dumbledore looked around at their handy work, a few buildings had been reduced to rubble, and people lay unconscious in the street shopping bags were strewn about abandoned by their owners who sought out safety. This was exactly how Dumbledore wanted it, pure chaos. The only thing that was missing was a senseless murder that went along with a typical death eater attack.

Dumbledore knew he would never be able to convince one of his followers to take an innocent life so the burden fell on him. He gave an order for the rest of them to continue on up the alley, once they were on their way he ducked into the nearest shop. Once inside he knew it was Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. He looked around the shop there were a few customers hiding underneath tables and an employee hiding behind the counter.

He didn't give the people a second thought as he took their lives, casting the killing curse in rapid succession. He left the shop without a second glance back at the innocent people he had just killed; instead he raised his wand in the air and cast the dark mark above the shop. Dumbledore smiled to himself as he walked down the alley to catch up with the others thinking no one would be able to stop him now. What he didn't know and was soon to find out was how wrong he really was.

Voldemort and a small group of about thirty trained death eaters along with the werewolf pack apparated into Knockturn alley. They could hear screams and explosions in the distance, they were too late the attack had already begun. Voldemort was furious; he couldn't believe the old fool had the gall to do something like this. The Dark Lord swore right then and there that before this day was over he would make Dumbledore pay for his crimes with his life.

"All of you spread out I want the order captured alive, only kill if you absolutely must. No one is to attack Dumbledore leave him to me, now go." He told his followers. They all rushed into Diagon alley, not believing the destruction that lay before them. People were running about desperately trying to escape with their lives. The Dark Lord surveyed the damage, buildings lay in piles of rubble, and bodies lay haphazardly in the streets. Dumbledore could be called a lot of things and thorough was one of them the Dark Lord thought. The scene before him had the makings of a real death eater attack, something he would have been proud to claim if he had been the one to think of it.

Wasting no more time he and a select few apparated to the north end of the alley, what greeted them were the remnants of a brutal attack. As Voldemort looked around something in the sky caught his attention. There above one of the less damaged shops was his mark; shining boldly in the afternoon sunlight. He felt his rage boil and twist violently in his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, how dare those filthy blood traitors use his mark. He turned to his inner circle, they all looked just as furious as he did.

"Bellatrix, Rabastan and Lucius you three go the left see if you can find any of the order lurking about, Nott, Avery and Severus you all come with me, I want to find out who is responsible for that." He said pointing to the dark mark in the sky. They all split up the dark lord and the others headed into the ice cream shop. There were five dead bodies laid out in the shop it was obvious that they all meet their end by the killing curse. Not finding any evidence on who could have done this Voldemort quickly left the store to regroup with the rest of his inner circle.

When he stepped out of the shop Bellatrix and the others rushed over to him.

"My Lord we haven't found any order members on this end of the alley. Macnair just sent me a patronus saying that the order is in the south end of the alley. He said that once the order spotted them they began to attack. Greyback and his pack of mangy beasts have gone crazy they are attacking bystanders and order members." She told him. The Dark Lord growled under his breath, he knew he shouldn't have asked that homicidal werewolf for his help.

"Ok we need to get to the south part of the alley maybe we can head them off." He told them. The Dark Lord and the inner circle apparated to the south end of the alley blocking off the main entrance that lead to the streets of London. The archway that opened up into the Leaky Cauldron court yard was shut; the dark lord sealed and warded it so that no one could get in or out. He looked around; this end of the alley was no better off than the north side, bodies and debris lay everywhere. He could see the light of spells being cast up ahead of them; he and the others all rushed forward ready for the battle that was just up ahead.

When they got to the middle of the alley they could see death eaters and order members battling each other fiercely. Without having to give the command the inner circle spread out and began firing curses and hexes to the enemy. Voldemort noted the way the order members were dressed, they looked a lot like his followers. The one blaring difference was the curses the light side was using; they may have been dressed like death eaters but they still insisted on sing their weak light magic.

Voldemort spotted Dumbledore almost immediately; the old fool was standing about three yards in front of him. He could see his blue eyes twinkling like mad even from beneath his mask. Voldemort wasted no time sending a blood boiling curse right at the old fool. Dumbledore quickly dodged it and sent a killing curse right at the dark lord's head. So the old man was all business today the dark lord thought as he sent a blasting charm right back. The battle between the two quickly escalated, they forgot all about the other people fighting around them.

After a particularly nasty hex sent by Dumbledore, Voldemort was forced to take cover behind an over turned cart. The old man was in rare form, he was even using magic that he had never even seen before. That didn't matter now; he just needed a few moments to regroup so that he didn't lose. He was just about to come out and fire more curses at Dumbledore when he heard the distinct pops of apparation. He looked up from behind the cart and saw about fifty Aurors standing in the alley. Well this just keeps getting better and better he thought.

Percy, Charlie and the twins all rushed down the hall to the Ministers office. They had less than ten minutes before the afternoon rush would begin in Diagon alley. They walked into the Ministers office completely ignoring his protesting secretary. The Minister was sitting behind his desk flipping through a large stack of paper work. He looked up as soon as the Weasley boys entered; he looked a little perturbed by their unannounced arrival.

"Percival what is the meaning of this? Why are your brothers here with you?" He asked. Percy walked up to the Ministers desk with a pleading look on his face that set the Minister ill at ease almost immediately.

"Minister Fudge please forgive the intrusion but I need a word with you it is of the up most importance." He told him. Fudge looked between the three Weasley boys and saw they all had the same look of panic on their faces.

"Alright but this had better be good Percival, you know I don't like uninvited visitors." He said. Percy looked over at the twins silently telling them to come forward.

"Sir these are my brothers Fred and George, they have some information they wish to share with you." He told him. The twins greeted the Minister and retold the story they told Percy and Kingsley. Once they were finished Fudge sat behind his desk looking as pale as a ghost.

"Are you certain its Albus and the order, is there no possible way it was someone else?" Fudge asked silently hoping that this was all a mistake. He knew Albus was upset about being sacked but he couldn't imagine the man taking things to this extreme.

"We are positive sir it was Dumbledore. We don't have much time we already informed Kingsley about what is going on and he has gone off to find some Aurors to help." Fred told him. Before the Minister could ask more questions the door to his office burst open again and his secretary rushed in looking absolutely frightened.

"Minister Fudge several reports have just come in about an attack in Diagon alley, they say that there are death eaters everywhere and that you know who is with them." She told him in a panicked rush of words. Fudged looked over to the Weasley boy who all had I told you so looks on their faces. Fudge stood from his desk and grabbed his bowler hat and pin stripped traveling cloak before turning to the four Weasley brothers.

"You all need to come with me, we need to meet up with Kingsley and the others and get to the alley before this gets even more out of hand." He told them as he marched out of his office. The Weasley brothers followed behind the Minister silently, hoping against hope that their parent made it out of this alive.

The rushed to an available lift and took it all the way down to the main lobby. They were in luck, Kingsley and about fifty Aurors were already there waiting for them. When Kingsley spotted them he walked over to debrief the Minister on the current situation.

"Minister its bad Diagon alley has been turned into a war zone. The Dark mark has been seen hovering in the sky and we don't know how many casualties we have. I have sent a small group of Aurors to the north and south ends of the alley to help people escape and keep the enemy inside. This group here will travel with me into the alley and try to reinstate order." Kingsley told him.

"Good I'll be going with you I need to see this for myself." He told him. Fudge then turned to the Weasley brothers. "If you all want to stay here it is fine, but I won't stop you if you want to go." He told them.

"Sir our mother and father are out there we have to go." Charlie told him. Fudge nodded his acceptance and they all made their way over to the apparation points. Kingsley and the Aurors apparated into Diagon alley first, followed by Minister Fudge and the Weasley's. When they arrived they were standing in the mist of chaos, spells were being cast from every direction. The entire alley lay in ruin, people ran about screaming trying to escape. Upon further inspection it seemed death eaters were fighting against death eaters.

"You lot go take cover we need to round these idiots up and I can't have civilians in the cross fire." Kingsley said pointing to Fudge and the Weasley's. The five of them ran into the remains of Ollivander's wand shop, the shop owner Mr. Ollivander lay in the corner wounded; Charlie and Percy rushed over to help him. Mean while outside the Aurors were battling with both sets of death eaters, each side had already lost a few people and if the fighting didn't end soon the casualties on all sides would be great.

Voldemort took notice of the change in number, there was no way he and his death eater could fight both Dumbledore and the order along with the whole of the Auror department. He rolled up his sleeve revealing his dark mark he pressed his wand to the tip and sent a message to all his followers that were left alive.

"We are done here; this fight has gotten out of hand quickly. Those of you who aren't hurt help the wounded and get back to headquarters, go now." He commanded. Once he was finished he heard pops of apparation from his side of the alley. He stood up from his crouched position behind the over turned cart, he cast one last seething look at Dumbledore and apparated away.

Dumbledore saw that Voldemort and his followers were departing, not wanting to be left hold the bag he raised his wand in the air casting on last dark mark before he activated the portkey in his pocket. The rest of the order followed suit leaving their dead and seriously wounded behind not wanting to risk being caught. When the dust finally settled the Aurors looked around at the remains of the alley, dead and wounded death eaters lay scattered about the alley and the others had all vanished, leaving the Aurors with one hell of a mess to clean up.

**So what did you guys think? Chapter 23 will be out in a few days. Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	23. Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note: Hey guys here is chapter 23 I wanted to have this out yesterday but other things kept me busy lol. Anyways 24 will be out in a few days, we will hear from Helaine and Tom in that chapter lol. I have to say thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far and thanks to everyone who has added this to their favs and alerts. You guys rock hardcore ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione and Helaine were sitting in the roof garden enjoying the late afternoon sunshine. It had been a quiet day for the two young ladies. They were spending a rare moment alone just talking and catching up, something the two hadn't been able to do since arriving at the castle. Hermione was a little worried by all the quiet however; she hadn't seen her aunt or uncles once the entire day. Helaine didn't seem too phased by this as she was enjoying being with her friend. Helaine had felt bad for neglecting Hermione for so long, but constantly being around Tom made her regretfully forgetful.

"Helaine I need your advice on something rather personal." Hermione said. Helaine looked up at her friend noting the dreamy far off look that was on Hermione's face. She sat her tea cup down and turned her full attention to her best friend.

"Sure Hermione, what do you need help with?" Helaine asked. Hermione blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

"Well this is a little hard for me to ask you. If you were me what would you do by way of getting Severus' attention? He knows I have feelings for him but he refuses to see it as more than just some silly school girl crush; it's infuriating, I just want him to give me a chance." Hermione told her friend. Helaine sat there for a moment at a total loss for words. She had no idea Hermione even felt that way about Severus.

"Well Hermione I don't know what I would do if it were me but I'll tell you this, it won't take some grand gesture to get him to notice. To me Severus seems like the type of man who would need to see how serious you are. He seems the type of man that would want you to pursue him, and he wouldn't make it easy for you by any stretch of the imagination." Helaine told her with a chuckle. Hermione smiled at her.

"Yes your right, I just wish I didn't get so nervous whenever I'm around him. Whenever I'm alone with him I just stare at him like a complete idiot." Hermione told her flushing a bit in embarrassment.

"When did you start having feelings for Severus anyway? I have always assumed you didn't like him." Helaine said. Hermione smiled softly as she thought back on a pleasant memory.

"Well I guess it started when he saved your life. He was so caring with you, making sure you got the potions you needed and just generally being concerned about you. I guess seeing that softer side of him made me want to know more." Hermione told her. Helaine studied her for a bit before nodding her head. The two of them dropped the conversation and drifted off into a comfortable silence.

After a few moments a quiet pop from the side of the room brought both girls out of their musings. A small female house elf was standing with her head bowed in the corner trembling softly. Helaine and Hermione walked over to see about the little house elf.

"Hello, are you alright?" Hermione asked the elf. The little elf raised its head flashing a pair of bright violet eyes at them. She curtsied low before righting herself.

"I be Tibby your personal elf mistresses, I be sent to tell you that master has just arrived and is wanting to see you in the infirmary." Tibby told them before she bowed and left the room. At the mention of the infirmary both Helaine and Hermione were instantly worried. They quickly left the atrium and headed straight to the infirmary.

When the two of them entered the infirmary they saw a flurry of activity on one side of the room, obviously a few people had been hurt. Hermione and Helaine rushed over to the side of the room trying to see if they could help and to figure out who exactly was hurt. Hermione gasped when she saw that Severus was one of the injured. She pushed her way past the others and attached herself at his side.

Severus was laid out on his back on one of the infirmary beds. His robes were open revealing a gruesome looking curse scar. Helaine looked around at the other injured death eaters, it was plain to see that were all involved in some sort of battle. She turned her attentions to Tom who was standing away from everyone on the other side of the room quietly pacing. She walked over to him and waited until he calmed down enough to talk to her. Helaine could tell he was angry if his glowing red eyes were any indication.

"Tom what has happened? It's clear that you all were involved in some sort of battle, with whom were you fighting?" She asked in a quiet voice. He looked at her but didn't answer; instead he turned and left the infirmary. Helaine was worried and confused about what to do. After a few more moments of waiting she mustered her courage and followed after him.

Hermione sat quietly as she watched her aunt Bellatrix try and heal the large gash on Severus' chest. They were no alone in the infirmary; the others had only suffered minor cuts and burns from spells. They were quickly patched up and sent on their way. Hermione watched teary eyed as her aunt drew the black blood for Severus' wound.

"How did this happen to him?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix wasn't worried about the concern she heard in her niece's voice, she had know for a while how Hermione felt about Snape.

"He was wounded protecting our lord, one of those filthy blood traitors tried to fire a curse at the dark lord when his back was turned. Severus jumped in front of it taking the full blast of the curse." Bellatrix told her plainly.

"Who were you fighting with?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix paused for a moment and looked up at Hermione, whose eyes were glued to Severus. She didn't know how much the dark lord wanted them to know.

"We were fighting with Dumbledore and his order." She told her. Hermione just nodded her head and continued to watch Severus. After a while Bellatrix had gotten the wound to close but Severus wasn't quite out of the woods yet. She went over to the potions cabinet and fished around until she found what she needed. She came back over to the bed with several bottles of potions and some fresh gauze and dressings.

She placed all of the items on the small try beside the bed. She summoned a bowl and dumped what looked like mud into the bottom of it. She poured in several other potions into the bowl until the brown substance turned a dull yellow color. She poured the salve onto Severus' wound; with a flick of her wrist his chest was tightly bandaged. Bellatrix viewed her handy work before leaving to put the unused potions back. When she came back over to the bed she noticed Hermione was gently stroking the back of Severus' hand.

"Now what do we do?" Hermione asked her aunt. Bellatrix smiled softly at her niece, she reminded her so much of her mother.

"Well we just have to wait for him to wake up, it shouldn't take too long. Someone will have to wait in here with him just in case he is in pain when he wakes up." Bellatrix told her.

"You should go and rest aunt Bella, I'll stay with him." Hermione said. Bellatrix gave her a knowing smile and placed a calming hand on her shoulder before leaving the infirmary. Hermione waited for over an hour for Severus to wake up. He hadn't stirred once, if it wasn't for the heavy rise and fall of his chest Hermione would have thought he was dead. She reached forward to move a few stray hairs from his face, when his arm suddenly reached up and stopped her. His eyes flashed open and he looked right at her. It took him a moment to really focus on her face, when he finally did he frowned a little and let her arm go.

"Miss Sinclair, where exactly am I?" He asked her. Hermione didn't notice how close they were and that her breasts were firmly pressed into Severus' side.

"You're in the infirmary. You were wounded protecting the dark lord." She told him quietly. He struggled to raise himself up on his elbows, Hermione help him up. After seeing his bandaged chest he cursed quietly under his breath before falling back onto the bed.

"Who is responsible for tending to my wound, surely you didn't do all this by yourself?" He asked her. Hermione blushed and cast her eyes down. She felt instantly foolish, the man had asked her a simple question and she turns into a mute. No wonder he isn't interested in me she thought. She was determined to get him to see her in a different light; she squared her shoulders and sat up until their eyes meet.

"My aunt Bellatrix tended to your injury. I volunteered to wait with you until you woke up." She told him. He looked at her for a moment, as if he were trying to find something.

"That was quite nice of you Miss Sinclair." He said. Hermione smiled at him shyly. He suddenly tired to sit up; he winced causing Hermione to put her arms around his waist to help him. Once he had righted himself Hermione didn't move she was trapped in his obsidian gaze. His eyes kept moving from her mouth to her eyes. She knew he wanted to kiss her and she wanted to kiss him too. She held her breath as she waited for him to claim her lips. After a moment of nothing happening Hermione felt suddenly bold and pressed her lips against his.

Severus was still for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. Hermione's head was swimming; she had never thought a kiss could be this amazing. His lips were soft and his mouth tasted of fresh mint and honey. Hermione wanted to lose herself completely in this kiss, before she could try and deepen the kiss the doors to the infirmary burst open causing the two of them to pull apart. There standing in the door way was a very angry looking Rabastan LeStrange.

"Snape get your bloody hands off of my niece!" He shouted. Hermione pulled away first, flushed in embarrassment. Severus simply rolled his eyes at the man but on the inside he was seething over the interruption. Hermione made to say something when Severus cut her off.

"Run along now Hermione, your uncle and I have something to discuss." He told her. Hermione was going to protest but the look on both her uncle and Severus' face silenced her immediately. She left the infirmary casting one last glance back at Severus who winked at her. She left the two men in the infirmary, hoping their talk didn't turn into blows.

**So what did you guys think? Chapter 24 will be out in a few days. Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	24. Bad Romance

**Authors Note: Ok guys I had to fight to get this posted for some reason isnt letting me upload new stuff. I had to cheat the system to even get this to you guys. The title of this chapter is Bad Romance (just in case I cant change it ) I hope you guys like it. I'll edit this once is working again**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

When Helaine left the infirmary she couldn't find Tom anywhere, it was like he had vanished into thin air. She looked for him in every place she thought he might be. She checked his study on the main floor along with the drawing room and the kitchens, and still she didn't find him. With a frustrated huff she resigned herself to just wait for him in their bedroom. When she entered their room she wasn't surprised to find it empty. She sighed quietly to herself as she sat on the bed and waited. Helaine was worried about Tom; she had never seen him so agitated.

Helaine was sitting on the bed with her head in her hands when she noticed light coming from beneath the bathroom door. She walked over to it and slowly pushed the door open. She had to step inside the spacious bathroom before she spotted Tom lounging in the soothing water. The first time she had come into the bathroom, she was instantly reminded of the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. She walked over and hid behind one of the pillars. She stood there watching him for a moment. He was lounging back with a towel over his face. Helaine could practically see the tension rolling off him in waves.

Helaine didn't like seeing him like this; she needed to make him feel better. Helaine slipped out of all her clothes and walked to the edge of the giant tube. She quietly lowered herself into the warm vanilla scented water. She slowly waded over to him, not wanting to alert him of her presence. She swam in between his open legs and stopped. She stood there and waited but he didn't respond. She ran her hands up his legs causing him to tense for a moment then relax. Helaine moved closer until she was straddling his lap; she gently pulled the towel away so that she could see his face.

Helaine could read Tom's eyes as if they were open books; she could see every emotion that was plaguing him, worry, anger and a little sadness. She moved closer to him until her chest was up against his and her head was resting on his shoulders. As soon as Helaine shifted into this new position, Tom wrapped his arms around her. Helaine managed to snake her arms around his back; Tom laid his cheek on the top of her head breathing deeply as Helaine gently stroked the hair on the nape of his neck.

They stayed like that for a while; just holding each other, finding comfort in the others embrace. It was a peaceful moment and Helaine thought she could stay like this with Tom forever. Helaine sighed contentedly as Tom stroked her back and as she listened to his steady heart beat. She knew they would talk about what happened later, but for now they just needed to be close to one another. Suddenly Tom pushed her back so that he could look at her.

"You're amazing you know." He told her; causing Helaine to blush. This was the kind of moment where you would tell someone you love them Helaine thought. However Helaine knew she wouldn't be able to do that, as much as she cared for Tom she knew she didn't really love him, yet. Admitting that to herself made her feel almost empty. He put his fingers under her chin to lift her head so that she could look at him. When their eyes meet Helaine could feel her heart melting a little bit. He kissed her softly just barely pressing his lips to hers. Helaine kissed him back eagerly needing to be even closer to him.

Soon the gentle kissing turned into a passionate and all consuming inferno. After a while Helaine felt light headed and pulled away. She pulled away from his lips and rested her head back on his shoulder while Tom kissed her neck. Helaine reciprocated by nibbling on Tom's chest and shoulder. Suddenly Tom pulled her close to him and pressed his lips to hers claiming another searing hot kiss. Helaine could feel Tom's arousal pressing up between her legs. Helaine's body responded instantly, her nipples hardened into stiff pebbles and she could feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

She pulled back to look Tom in the eye. Helaine knew she was ready to take the next step, to give herself completely to Tom. She moved even closer until she was able to wrap her legs around Tom.

"Tom I'm ready." Helaine told him. He knew what she meant immediately. He thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to deflower her in a bathtub but he needed all of her. He looked at her, searching her face for even the tiniest hint of doubt. He was met with a firm and determined gaze.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Helaine; one we do this it can't be undone." He told her. Helaine answered his question by placing his hand between her legs, letting him feel how ready she was. Tom groaned deep in his chest and pulled Helaine close stealing yet another kiss. He stood up pulling Helaine up with him and carried them to the other side of the tub were the water was shallow. He sat them back down with Helaine still in his lap. He leaned his head down and clamped his mouth over the nipple on right breast causing Helaine to arch into him.

Tom suckled at Helaine's breasts until her nipples were puffy and red. He was trying hard to restrain himself so that he didn't rush things and ruin Helaine's first time. After a while of just kissing and rubbing her he couldn't stall any longer. He pulled away to look at her; asking with his eyes for conformation. When Helaine nodded her head yes that was all Tom needed to proceed.

Tom shifted Helaine so that her legs were resting on either side of him. He pulled her up close and lifted her bottom so that he could position himself at her entrance. He waited as Helaine slowly lowered herself upon his erection. He groaned when he felt her tight heat engulf the head of his cock. It took every ounce of his restraint not to grab a hold of her push her down onto him. He placed his hands on her hips holding her in place. Inch by inch Helaine lowered herself onto Tom's cock, ignoring the uncomfortable stretching sensation. When the head of his cock finally came into contact with her hymen Helaine paused, unsure of how to proceed.

"Just relax my love. I will try and make it as painless as I can." He told her. Helaine nodded her head and took a deep breath; relaxing all her muscles as she exhaled. Once she was relaxed Tom thrust up quickly breaking through the membrane. Helaine gasped and cried out at the sudden intrusion. Tom pulled her close and placed her head on his shoulder while he rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"It's alright my dear you've done well, the hard parts over just try to relax." He told her. Helaine just lay on his shoulder taking deep breaths and trying to will the pain between her legs away. After a few moments Helaine pulled away from Tom's shoulder and looked at him. He brushed the stray tears from her cheeks and kissed her softly. Helaine wiggled around a bit trying to get comfortable. She moaned softly when Tom's penis brushed up against a sensitive part inside her.

"It's ok Tom you can move now." She told him. Tom let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and began to gently move in and out of Helaine's tight canal. They both moaned at the new sensation, quickly getting lost in the feeling. Soon Helaine was urging Tom to go faster.

Tom complied with her commands while he peppered her neck with kisses. Her moans and cries spurred him on making Tom go deeper and move faster. All too soon he was losing himself; he was determined not to finish before her. He snaked his hand between them seeking and finding Helaine's clit, with a few flicks of his fingers Helaine was screaming out her release. Tom quickly followed suit emptying his seed into her waiting womb.

After they had both come down from their blissful high they left the tub and adjourned to their bedroom where they made love four more times before the night was through. Helaine knew what they had done wasn't about love but need. He needed her and she needed him so she gave into that need. Could she love him, possibly, but would she love him she didn't know.

He was a complicated man for sure; but underneath all his evil misdeeds Helaine found a spark of good in him. Helaine knew what he felt for her wasn't lust but it wasn't quite love either; it was more of a deep and sincere caring. She felt it every time he touched her; see it whenever she looked into his eyes. She felt content with him and for now that was enough for both of them.

**So what did you guys think? If you can Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	25. The Trouble With Family

**Authors Note: Hey guys look what I got done in only three days lol. Here is chapter 25 I hope you guys like it. Chapter 26 will be out in a few days. I gotta say thanks to all of the people that have reviewed I'm three shy of 300 *woot*. I also have to say thanks to everyone who has added this to their favs and alerts and to anyone who has posted this on a community. I love you all bunches.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting alone in the library thinking about Severus. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since her uncle interrupted their kiss in the infirmary. That had been two days ago. She had tried asking Rabastan about it but he just pretended not to know what she was talking about. Hermione was worried; a million thoughts plagued her mind. She was worried that maybe Severus regretted kissing her that he was avoiding her on purpose.

She was determined not to give up on him just yet, not until he told her himself that he didn't want her. Hermione tried in vain to concentrate on her book but gave up after reading the same sentence more than three times. She put the book down on the table next to her and tried to relax in the big comfy leather chair.

Hermione must have dosed off because she didn't hear anyone enter the library. She was startled awake when a hand on her shoulder shook her out of her slumber. She opened her eyes to see her aunt Bellatrix smiling down at her. Hermione sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes; she looked out the window seeing the sky had turned dark, she must have been asleep for hours.

"Here you are I've been looking for you all evening, you've nearly missed dinner. Is everything alright, are you ill?" Bellatrix asked her. Hermione smiled. Before, she would have never guessed Bellatrix LeStrange could be so caring. To look at her you wouldn't think the woman had one maternal instinct within her whole body.

"I'm fine aunt Bella I just dosed off while I was reading." Hermione told her. Bellatrix smiled at her and help her to stand.

"Well dinner will be severed in an hour. You have a few moments to wash up before you join us in the dining room." Bellatrix told her.

Hermione nodded and headed out of the library with her aunt. She hurried to her room where she splashed some water on her face and changed out of her rumpled clothes. She changed into a nice dark purple robe; Tom insisted that everyone be appropriately dressed for dinner. Hermione thought it was stupid, but she was staying there for free so who was she to argue. She gave her hair a quick once over with a brush before leaving her room.

Hermione was half way to the dining room when a strong pair of hand pulled her into the dark music room. She gasped and tried to fight out of the embrace, elbowing her captor in the ribs.

"Calm yourself Hermione, it is only me." The attacker said. Hermione calmed down instantly when she heard Severus' deep sensual voice. She turned in his arms to face him but she couldn't see anything in the darkened room, she pulled out her wand casting a lumos illuminating the little space around them in light. The fringes of his hair cast dark shadows about his eyes, but she could still see the soft glow in the dark obsidian pools.

"Severus…what are you doing here?" She asked in a quiet whisper. He smirked at her fully enjoying the way she said his name. He pulled her lithe body closer to his and gently nuzzled her neck.

"I wanted to see you. To finish were we left off in the infirmary." He told her. He was rubbing slow circles on her back causing Hermione's skin to heat up beneath her clothes. It took Hermione a moment to clear her head to respond to what he had said.

"I-I thought I had angered you in some way and that you were avoiding me." She told him, feeling embarrassed by the omission. He chuckled softly while running his thumb over her full bottom lip.

"I assure you my absence these last two days was not because of you. I needed to heal in private. That and your dear uncle Rabastan has ordered me to stay away from you." He told her. She pulled back in his arms slightly to look at him. She couldn't believe Rabastan would forbid Severus from seeing her.

"Why would he do that?" She asked him. Severus sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"It is because of my blood statues that your uncle doesn't want us involved. He doesn't want to see his only niece tainted by a half blood." He told her frankly. Hermione was shocked and angry, how could Rabastan feel that way.

"That is completely asinine. What does blood have to do with anything?" She said.

"I have fully intended on ignoring his request; unless you agree and would rather I stopped my advances'?" He asked her. He was smiling but Hermione could see the caution in his eyes. She moved in closer and firmly pressed her lips to his. The kiss was brief but powerful making Hermione weak in the knees. She pulled back from him a little to catch her breath.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked looking him right in the eye. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her again.

"Indeed." He said. He placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her forward stealing another kiss. They were so completely ensnared with one another that they lost track of time. The sound of her uncle Rabastan calling her name in the hall made the lovers pull apart.

"Oh no I'm late for dinner; they all must be looking for me." She told Severus. He nodded and led her out of the music room. When they stepped into the hall they ran right into Rodolphus. Rodolphus frowned when he saw who was accompanying Hermione but he didn't comment.

"There you are you we were worried you weren't feeling well." He said while sending an accusing look at Severus over her head.

"I'm quite well; Severus and I were just on our way to the dining room." She told him. He nodded and offered her his arm to escort her down to dinner. As she walked with her uncle she could practically feel Severus' eyes burning into the back of her head. It made her feel twitchy and nervous she had to focus on walking so as to not trip and fall on her face. When they finally got to the dining room she let out a sigh of relief that turned into to a groan when she noticed her uncle Rabastan.

Rodolphus walked her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. Once she was seated he took his seat next to Bellatrix. Dinner was a quiet and awkward affair. Helaine and Tom had skipped yet another dinner, so Hermione was forced to sit in an uncomfortable silence with Severus, her aunt and uncles. The sound of silverware clinking against plates was slowly grating on Hermione's nerves. After what felt like forever dinner was finally over and they all adjourned to the parlor for tea.

Hermione tried to listen to Bellatrix and Rodolphus' conversation about the latest developments in the Ministry but her attention kept being drawn to Severus who was sitting by himself near the fire. When she thought no one was looking she would steal glances at him; every time Severus would catch her and smile causing Hermione to blush and look away. The two of them didn't notice the way Rabastan was staring at them, with intense blistering rage in his eyes.

Rabastan had thought he had gotten his point across during his conversation with Snape. Now he knew he needed to drive the point home. He wouldn't stand for his only niece to sully herself with a miserable half blood. Snape was nowhere near good enough for his beloved sister's daughter. All LeStrange's married pure bloods and that was the way it was going to stay. After they were through with tea Rabastan didn't waste any time grabbing Hermione and escorting her to her room. When they arrived at her bedroom door Rabastan stopped her from going inside.

"I want you to stay away from Snape, he isn't good for you and I won't have you ruined by someone like him." He told her. Hermione was furious.

"You can't tell me who I can or cannot see. Severus is a good man and his blood status doesn't matter. Have you forgotten that up until a few months ago I was the very thing you hated? What does it matter if Severus isn't pure blood, the only thing that should matter is how he treats me!" She shouted at him. He pushed her against the door making her wince when the hold he had on her arm tightened.

"You will not defy me on this!" He shouted in her face. Hermione pushed him away and rushed into her room locking and warding the door. She climbed into bed not bothering to remove her clothes and cried herself to sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Please reveiw. Peace and Love, Diz.**


	26. Is it Really Love?

**Authors Note: Sorry guys I know this is late but a snow storm knocked out my cable for like three days. Anyways here is chapter 26, 27 will be out in a few days. I have to say thanks to all of you guys that reviewed I'm up 312 now and I couldnt love you guys more lol. A big thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favs and alerts ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next morning found Hermione sitting alone on a swing in the south end of the roof garden. She had spent the day avoiding everyone so she wouldn't have to bring down the others with her sullen mood. She still couldn't believe Rabastan had yelled at her to stay away from Severus. Didn't her feelings matter at all to him, couldn't he see how she felt about Severus. Just thinking of what happened last night between her and her uncle brought tears to her eyes. Hermione wanted very much to be close to her family but she wouldn't bow down to silly archaic rules. Hermione was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear anyone approach.

"I thought I'd find you here. Are you alright, Bella says she hasn't been able to find you all morning?" Her uncle Rodolphus asked. He sat next to her on the swing and waited quietly for her to answer.

"I'm quite well I just needed some fresh air." She told him. He nodded in understanding.

"I understand you and Rabastan had a bit of an argument last night. Do you mind telling me what it was about?" He asked. Hermione sniffled trying to hold back her tears. She didn't know if she should tell Rodolphus about what happened; she wouldn't be able to stand having both her uncle's mad at her.

"Rabastan seems to think Severus isn't good enough for me because he is a half blood. Why does that even matter, doesn't love count for anything?" She asked him. Rodolphus sighed. He too felt that Severus wasn't good enough for Hermione but not because of his blood statues but because no man would ever be good enough. He was sure that was what was really bothering Rabastan but that he had just let his prejudice get in the way.

"Hermione you have to understand where Rabastan is coming from. You are all we have left of Regina. Rabastan loved your mother more than you could possible know; when she died Rabastan lost a big part of himself. When you came into our lives it was like having her back; I think Rabastan is just scared of losing you." He told her.

"What was she like, my mother?" Hermione asked. She was awed by the brilliant smile that lit up Rodolphus' face.

"Your mother was the most beautiful person I've ever had the pleasure to know. Regina was the youngest and favorite. Before she was born our father was a hard and cold man, he demanded nothing less than perfection from his family. When your mother came she brought love into the house, laughter; she was the heart and soul of our family. When your mother was twelve our parents died, I had already married Bella and was out of the house. Taking care of her became Rabastan's responsibility; he doted on her. When Regina met Duncan, Rabastan acted the same way, he forbid her to see him, vowed to disown her if she didn't listen." He told her. Hermione sat quietly completely enthralled with the story.

"How did my parents end up together?" Hermione asked. Rodolphus chuckled at the memory.

"It was your father that convinced Rabastan to lighten up. I'm not sure what Duncan said to him and Rabastan refuses to tell me, but whatever it was made Rabastan change his mind. Right after your mum and dad graduated from Hogwarts they married, a few short years later they had you and then…we lost them." He told her. Hermione could see the pain in Rodolphus' eye. It hurt her to see him like that but at the same time it made her happy to know her mother was loved.

"What do you think about Severus and I being together?" She asked him. Rodolphus sighed and Hermione prepared herself for bad news.

"I think that you know yourself and your heart better than me or Rabastan ever will. If you feel that Severus is the right person then go for it. Life can be cut short in a second, you have to seize what happiness you can; no matter what I'll always be here for you." He told her. Hermione smiled at him through her happy tears. That sat in comfortable silence for awhile longer, just enjoying the garden and each other's company.

* * *

Meanwhile a few floors below Helaine and Tom where in their bedroom enjoying a late breakfast. Tom was in his usual attire of black robes while Helaine was only dressed in one of Tom's white button down shirts. They had spent the night and most of the morning making love and Helaine was too tired and sore to get properly dressed. She looked over at Tom from the rim of her tea cup and smiled. He looked so serious as he read the paper; it always made Helaine smile when she saw the little crinkle that formed on his brow when he read.

It was little moments like this that made Helaine feel that she could actually love Tom, maybe even spend the rest of her life with him. Then reality would set in and she would remind herself of whom the man truly is. There was so much she didn't know about him but was still too afraid to ask. It was odd the way she felt about him; she was completely comfortable with him being inside her but she couldn't bring herself to even ask him simple questions.

Helaine wanted to know him, to share something with him besides a bed. Sometimes Helaine felt guilty for caring for the man who destroyed her family; but she couldn't stop her feelings. Helaine squared her shoulders determined to get answers to the questions she had been waiting to ask. She cleared her throat to get Tom's attention; he looked at her from over his news paper.

"Tom what made you so interested in the dark arts?" Helaine blurted out. Tom didn't say anything for a moment he just stared at her with a serious look on his face. Helaine was just about to tell him to forget it when he answered her.

"At first my attraction was just that of a curious child. From the moment I stepped inside Hogwarts it was drilled into my mind that the dark art weren't to be practiced; only learned in order to resist its pull. All my life I've strived for greatness, to be better than my peers. Once I started learning the arts I became obsessed with learning all of its secrets. I've learned through my many years of study that dark magic isn't really dark just hard to control. That is why so many fear it." He told her. Helaine was hanging off his every word; she cleared her throat preparing to ask another question.

"Why do you hate muggle's and muggle borns? I know your half blood so I don't understand your reasons for hating them." Helaine said. Tom sighed and looked uncomfortable like he didn't want to answer the question. Helaine just stared at him not willing to back down.

"I don't hate them I never have. I feel that if muggle borns want to be a part of our society that they should cut ties to their muggle backgrounds. Most muggle born children are abused by their parents or guardians once it's discovered they can do magic." He said. Helaine thought back to how she was treated by the Dursley's and had to agree.

"Those children will never have anything really in common with their muggle families. They will always be different so wouldn't it be better to just remove them from their muggle parents and place them into a magical home?" He asked her. Helaine thought about that for a moment before she answered.

"Even if some children would be better off without their muggle families it doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people. You talk about preserving our way of life to keep magic within magical communities, yet you slaughter magical families and creatures that oppose you. If you continue like this there will be nothing left to preserve." She told him.

"Is it wrong to fight for what you believe in? Dumbledore had been teaching you from the very beginning that in the end you would have to kill me. Wasn't it your belief that in order for our world to be good once more that my followers and I had to die? Isn't that the same thing? You believed that ending my life was the right thing to do yet you would punish me for doing the same thing." He said. Helaine didn't really know how to reply. They fell into an uncomfortable silence. Helaine had once last question to ask and decided just to get it over with.

"Tom why did you kill my parents and attempt to kill me?" She asked. He winched at the question. He knew she would ask him that eventually but he still wasn't prepared to answer. He looked away from her and stood ready to leave the room. Helaine jumped from her seat and stood in his path stopping his escape.

"Tom please answer me?" Helaine asked. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with pleading tear filled eyes. Tom couldn't bear seeing the look on her face, he had to get away. He pushed past her and hurriedly left the room. Once outside he collapsed against the door. He could hear her crying on the other side and the sound made his heart bleed. He wanted to tell her, but how could he. He knew once she found out the truth of that night she would hate him forever. He had come too far to lose her now. With one last look at the door Tom fled to his study.

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter out in a few days. Please review. Peace and Love, Diz.**


	27. Truth in Actions

**Authors Note: Ok I know its been like forever since I've posted but I started a new job and haven't had anytime to write. I will try not to let this happen again. Anyway here is chapter 27 28 will be out next week. I want to say thanks to all of you that has reviewed and to everyone who had added this to their favs and alerts. I love you all bunches ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It had been days and Helaine still hadn't seen Tom. After he left their room he didn't return, that night Helaine searched the castle for him. She had even gone so far as to ask Bellatrix where he was; only to find out he had left the castle. Helaine missed him terribly, so much so that she felt ill. The constant headaches and nausea had Helaine confined to her and Tom's bedroom. Hermione came and visited her often but her presence did little to cheer Helaine up. Helaine had taken to walking around the castle at night to fight her loneliness.

It was on one of her nightly walks that she finally saw Tom again. He was coming out of one of the bed rooms in the east wing that wasn't occupied. She ducked into one of the alcoves so that he wouldn't see her. When he was out of sight Helaine ran back to their room and waited for him. After what felt like hours Helaine fell asleep in her chair by the fire place. When she awoke the sun was starting to rise and Tom wasn't in the room. She fought back the tears but she couldn't stop the waves of nausea that came over her. She rushed to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

When she left the bathroom, breakfast was waiting for her in the usual spot by the big bay window. She ignored it not feeling like eating. Instead she left the room and headed right for the east wing determined to find and confront Tom. She went to the room she saw him coming out of the night before, she knocked and waited but no one answered. Feeling angry and bold Helaine pushed open the door and walked inside.

The room was dark and the air was thick with the smell of incense. Helaine stumbled around a bit in the dark, knocking over what felt like a table. Before she had the chance to pull out her wand the lights in the room came on. Helaine was surprised by the room's décor, tables laden with crystal balls were scattered everywhere. A large pile of tea cups was haphazardly placed in a corner. The room reminded her of Professor Trelawney's class room back at Hogwarts.

A wheezing couch from the other side of the room startled Helaine and instantly got her attention. An ancient looking woman was sitting slouched over in a big puffy arm chair. Her wild curly hair was completely white and her glasses were bigger and thicker than Professor Trelawney. In fact the woman looked like Helaine's old Professor if said woman had aged about one hundred years.

"Come over here child. It's rude to keep an old woman waiting." The woman said. Helaine walked over and sat on the little stool in front of the old woman. Helaine had to fight the urge to sneeze; the woman smelled strongly of mint and tobacco. Helaine sat patiently as the woman had another coughing fit. When she was done the woman just stared at Helaine for a while.

"Well child aren't you going to tell me your name, or do I have to guess?" The woman asked. Helaine flushed in embarrassment at her lack of manners.

"I'm sorry um my name is Helaine." She told the woman. The woman looked at her and smiled.

"Ah yes but you weren't always known as such. You my dear used to be the infamous Harry Potter. Seeing as how you didn't ask I'll just tell you, I am Cassandra Trelawney, I'm sure you've heard of me." The woman said. She was correct Helaine had heard of her. Cassandra Trelawney was or is the greatest seer in the last one hundred years. Not even her great granddaughter could hope to achieve the things she has.

"Yes I have heard of you, it is an honor to meet you." Helaine said. Cassandra smiled and relaxed back into her chair.

"So tell me dear, what has you so troubled; your aura is cloudy. Does this have to do with a man perhaps?" She asked. Helaine blushed and looked away she didn't want to discuss her relationship issues with a stranger.

"Yes it has to do with a man but everything is fine it was just a bit of a disagreement." Helaine told her. Cassandra chuckled and shook her head.

"Do you take me for a fool child? I saw right through that little lie of yours before you even uttered it. It was more than just some simple spat; this man hurt you didn't he?" She asked. Helaine could feel the all too familiar tears begin to form in her eyes. She had to look away to keep them from falling.

"Yes he did hurt me but I don't think he meant to. I think being in a relationship is still new to him and he didn't know how to handle it." Helaine told her. Cassandra just nodded in understanding.

"Does this man know of your condition yet?" She asked. Helaine looked at her confused. Could she know about her being sick Helaine thought? "Ah I see you yourself don't know yet. Well I won't ruin the surprise for you then." Cassandra said. Helaine was just about to ask her what she meant when she began to have another coughing fit. When she was done coughing she sat but she was still wheezing; the irises of her eyes were completely white. When she opened her mouth her voice sounded off and Helaine knew she was having a vision.

'From the ashes of the enemy shall arise a Queen. The one true love of the Dark Serpent, together they shall be great. Through their union they will bring forth peace into our world. But beware the gilded Phoenix for he will seek to destroy them both.' With another horrible coughing fit the vision ended.

Helaine sat there in shocked silence unsure of what to do. She was still trying to make sense of what she'd just heard when a noise from the back of the room caught her attention. She pulled out her wand ready to protect herself from anything unpleasant that might be lurking about. She pulled the curtain behind Cassandra's chair back and was surprised to see Tom standing there. The moment she laid eyes on him her emotions were all over the place. She was happy to see him but pissed he had been spying.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Helaine shouted. She hadn't meant for it to come out that way but with all the excitement she just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. He didn't answer her at first he just stared. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and steered her out of the room. He didn't stop pulling her until they were inside their bedroom. He let go of her arm and turned to her.

"You and I need to talk." He said. Helaine was still furious and wasn't in the mood to talk to him at the moment; seeing this Tom tried again. "Please Helaine, I'm sorry I haven't been here please just give me the chance to explain." He said. When she nodded he took her hand and led her over to the chairs by the windows.

"First I have to say I'm sorry for how I left the other day. I should have answered your question. I was just afraid that if you knew the truth of that night that you would leave me, and I can't bear the thought of loosing you." He told her. Helaine could see the sincerity and sadness in his eyes and she knew he was being honest.

"Tom I'm sorry I just sprung that on you I just need to know." She said.

"You were right to ask me, I should have had this discussion with you before we started our relationship. If you still want to know what happened that night I will tell you. Just promise me you won't leave; with Dumbledore and the order still on the loose I fear something may happen to you." He said.

"I promise I won't leave the castle no matter what you tell me." Helaine said. Tom nodded and sighed he looked weary but determined.

"Before you were born while your parents were still students at Hogwarts, I had magical Britain at its knees. Nothing could stop me or so I thought; Dumbledore and his little band of misfits were no match for me and my death eaters. It would have only been a matter of time before I was completely victorious. Then one night everything changed, I had sent Severus out to procure a job at Hogwarts in order to spy, however the night of his interview he overheard some information that threatened the very heart of my campaign." He told her.

"It was Severus who told you about the prophecy?" Helaine asked.

"Yes he did, well he only told me half of it. You must not be mad at Severus he was just following orders and it isn't his fault that I acted as I did. Now after I learned of the prophecy I became obsessed with it, I couldn't risk any kind of threat against me. At first I assumed the prophecy pertained to the Longbottom's. Alice and Frank had been a thorn in my side for quite awhile and I knew of their son's birth. Right before I had planned to attack them, new information came by way of Peter Pettigrew. He informed me that Dumbledore and the order thought the prophecy meant you and your parents. I decided then to just eliminate both threats just to be cautious.

"Pettigrew was secret keeper of your family's location and he led me right to you. Your father tried to fight me off but he didn't have his wand so he fell quickly. Your mother she pleaded with me to let you go. She offered herself instead; when she wouldn't move I killed her. When I got over to your crib you were sitting there quietly, you studied me for a moment before you started to cry. I pointed my wand at you and cast the killing curse. The next thing I know I was ripped from my body. I know what I did to you was unfair and I truly am sorry I took your family from you." He told her. Helaine sat there silently absorbing all the information he had given her. She hadn't expected him to be so candid about what happened but she was glad he had.

"Thank you Tom for telling me, but I fell I need to be alone for a while to think." She said. Tom looked sad but understanding. He stood from his chair and placed a brief kiss on Helaine's cheek before he left the room. Once he was gone Helaine let the guilt and anger wash over her, she cried until she was exhausted and fell into a restless sleep.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, Peace and Love , Diz.**


	28. Loves Little Suprises

**Authors Note: Hey guys I know this wasnt supposed to be out for a few more days but I managed to get it done sooner. Anyways chapter 29 will be out in a few days. Once again I have to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed I'm up to 340 *woot*. I also have to say thanks to everyone who has added me and this story to their alerts and favs you guys rock ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Tom hadn't spoken to Helaine in the two days since he told her of the night he killed her parents. He was worried about her, he knew she had been sick during his absence and hasn't let Severus look at her to make sure she was alright. He also thought about what Cassandra Trelawney told her during their visit. He knew something was wrong with Helaine but he just couldn't figure out what. He had been holed up in his study for the last two days refusing to see anybody unless it was Helaine. He knew it was the right thing to do telling her the truth of what happened that night; but at the same time he really wished he hadn't.

A soft knock on his door brought him out of his reverie. He stood up from his desk and walked over to the door and wrenched it open, ready to yell at whoever was on the other side. To his complete surprise and pleasure it was Helaine, she was standing there looking nervous. He had to fight the urge to grab her and hold her in his arms. He would keep his distance until he was sure of her reasons for visiting.

"Helaine are you alright, what are you doing down here?" He asked her. Helaine pushed passed him and entered his study. She had a look of pure determination on her face that made Tom's blood run cold. She was here to tell him it was over he thought. He felt his heart tighten in his chest and thought for a moment he was having a heart attack.

"Tom we need to talk about the other night…and about us." She said. Tom nodded and closed the door before walking over and taking a seat behind his desk. Helaine sat in the wing back chair in front of his desk. As they sat there the silence between them seemed to stretch on. Tom was beginning to get agitated by all the quiet. If she was here to break things off why hadn't she done it already he thought? Just as he was about to ask her what was going on, Helaine sat up a little straighter in her chair and cleared her throat.

"First I want to say thank you for telling me the truth the other night. It was hard to hear but I imagine it was even harder to tell. I will not lie and say I am not angry for what you did however I do forgive you. It may be wrong and completely stupid but every time I even think of leaving you it feels as if I have ice running through my veins. Others may think my parent's would roll over in their graves if they knew about us, but I believe that they only ever wanted me to be happy and you make me happy.

It took me awhile to realize just how I felt about you. In the beginning I guess I was in denial, I couldn't face the fact that I was falling for you. While you were gone I was miserable and lonely; I couldn't stand being away from you and that is how I knew I was in love with you. After my visit with Cassandra I became even surer of my feelings for you. So if you still want me I still want you." She told him.

Tom was silent for a moment and Helaine began to worry that she said all that for nothing. He stood from his chair and came around the desk until he was standing right in front of Helaine. He pulled her gently from her seat and wrapped her in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head before he pushed her back a little so he could see her face. Her cheeks were wet with tears and Tom brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Helaine you will never know how truly sorry I am for what I have done to you, but you have my word that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. I have never felt for another person what I feel for you, I love you more than my own flesh. Of course I want you; I would have to be a complete idiot not to want you." He said. Helaine smiled up at him. He leaned down and captured her lips.

The kiss started off sweet and slow but it started to get deeper and more passionate. Helaine could feel her arousal pooling between her legs. It had been to long since they had been together, she needed him inside her. When she pulled away to breath she could see the desire burning in his crimson eyes.

"Tom please…I need you." She said. Tom groaned deep in his throat. He wanted her very badly but he wasn't sure if they should.

"Are you sure Helaine?" He asked. She pressed her lips to his once more in a hot needy kiss.

"I'm positive." She said. Tom sighed as he pulled her closer and apparated them to their room. As soon as the world stopped spinning and they were settled on their feet Helaine began removing all of Tom's clothes. He waited patiently as she rid him of his clothing. When she was done he took his sweet time removing her dress and undergarments cause her to huff in annoyance. He chuckled at her before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed.

"Be patient my little witch, I intend on ravishing you completely." He said. Helaine blushed at his words but felt instantly more aroused. He lay on his side next to her lazily running his fingers over her already heated skin. He loved the way her skin felt; so soft and smooth, he found touching her to be one of his favorite pass times.

He lowered he head to kiss along her neck and collar bone, drawing soft moans and gasps from Helaine. He loved how responsive she was, that with every touch he drove her crazy. He moved his trail of kisses down until her captured one of her taut nipples between his lips. He ran his hand down her heated skin until he came to the apex of her legs. He gently pushed her legs apart exposing her damp sex; he ran his fingers through the curly patch of hair on her mound. He moved his fingers down slowly and parted her moist lips; he pressed one finger inside and nearly came as he was surrounded by her delicious heat.

"Oh gods, it's been so long, my plan of ravishing you may have to wait until later." He said. Helaine chuckled at the disappointed look on his face. Tom quickly put an end to that by kissing her lips. Soon the need to be inside her grew to great, Tom rose up on his knees throwing Helaine's legs over his shoulders, he placed himself at her entrance and entered her tight heat in one stroke. They both cried out in pleasure; Tom began at a slow pace, wanting to enjoy every moment. Soon the slow pace became too much and Tom began pumping into her in earnest. The fast in and out stroke had his hips moving like a piston. He could feel her walls tighten around him and he knew she was close.

"Oh god Tom…I'm so close…don't stop." Helaine said through heavy pants. Tom closed his eyes and gritted his teeth trying to fight off his own release. With a few more strokes he had Helaine screaming out her release and he followed right after. Once the aftershocks of their orgasms were over they fell into a quivering mass of limbs on the bed. After a while when he had gained enough strength Tom pulled Helaine into his arms and wrapped them both in the warm quilt were they both fell into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Tom awoke to the light of the setting sun shining brightly into the room. He rolled over to snuggle up to Helaine but found her side of the bed empty. He lay there for a moment just listening when he heard the sounds of someone being sick in the bathroom. He quickly got out of bed and put on his robe before going into the bathroom. When he entered he saw Helaine on her knees in front of the toilet, he walked over to her and help hold her hair back while rubbing her back.

He waited patiently as she finished and brushed her teeth. He followed her back to their bedroom and watched her silently while she lay back in bed. He could see she was sick and he couldn't understand why she hadn't let Severus check her.

"Helaine, how long have you been feeling ill?" He asked her. Helaine turned over to look at him. If she were honest she had been feeling a bit off for weeks but she had only been getting physically sick for a little over two weeks.

"Well for a while now but I've only been vomiting for a couple of weeks." She told him. He looked angry with her.

"Why haven't you let Severus check you, you could be seriously ill?" He asked.

"Tom it's just a little stomach flu I'm sure it will pass soon." She told him. Tom didn't look so sure. Instead he called for a house elf. Tibby popped into the room with her head bowed.

"Yes master what can Tibby be doing for you?" The little elf asked.

"Go tell Master Snape that I need him up here right away." He told the elf. Tibby nodded and bowed before popping out of the room. A few moments later a knocking on the door alerted them to Snape's arrival. Tom walked over to the door and pulled it open letting Severus inside.

"My Lord, how may I be of assistance?" Severus asked.

"Something is wrong with Helaine; I need you to do a full check up on her." He told his potions master. Severus nodded and walked over to the bed where Helaine still lay.

"Tom this isn't necessary I'll be fine in a few days it's probably just the flu." She told him. But neither man was listening. Severus pulled out his wand and cast a diagnostic charm on her. He ran his wand the length of her body only stopping when he got to her stomach and the tip of his wand glowed pink. He stopped the diagnostic charm and casted another that allowed him to see inside Helaine's womb. What he saw only confirmed his previous test.

"My Lord it would seem that Miss Potter is with child, I would say she is about three weeks in." He told them. Helaine's hand immediately shot to her stomach; she couldn't believe she was pregnant. She turned to Tom who was looking confused.

"Tom are you alright?" She asked him. The next thing she knew Tom's eyes had rolled into the back of his head and the man had fainted.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	29. Up The Duff

**Authors Note: Hey guys here is chapter 29 it's a little short but I'll try and make it up to you guys next chapter. 30 is on the works and should be out later this week. I gotta say thanks to all of you that reviewed I'm up to 363 now *woot* another big thanks to all of you that added this to your favs and alerts, I love you all bunches ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_When Tom opened his eyes he was lying down in his bedroom. A quick look around and he realized he was alone. He wasn't sure what was going on but he felt out of sorts. He sat up in bed and ran his hands across his face in an attempt to wake himself. A soft cry from the other side of the room got his attention. Tom immediately stood from the bed and went to find the source of the cry. There on the other side of the bed was a small white bassinette, Tom paused for a moment. There was no reason a bassinette should be inside his chambers. He walked toward it cautiously with his wand drawn._

_When he got to the bassinette he looked inside and saw the most beautiful child he had every laid eyes on. Soft dark hair framed its little pale face; its chubby little cheeks were slightly flushed pink. Tom couldn't help himself and smiled down at the little baby. As he looked on he couldn't help but think that the child looked a lot like him. Could it possibly be that the child is mine he thought. He couldn't fight the urge to hold the baby so he lifted it from its bassinette and cradled it to his chest._

_He rocked the baby for a while when it suddenly opened its eyes. Tom was startled when a gleaming set of crimson irises where staring back at him. The next thing he knew the child's face distorted into that of a snake. Tom gasped in shock and dropped the baby to the floor. When the child impacted with the wooden floor its body exploded into a million tiny snakes. Tom let out a scream of pure horror before he was shaken awake._

When Tom opened his eyes again a concerned looking Helaine and Severus where staring at him. He let out a small sigh of relief. That was one of the worst nightmares he had ever experienced.

"Tom are alright, you fainted and have been out cold for an hour." Helaine told him. He looked toward Severus for conformation, the stoic man just nodded.

"Severus if you would excuse us, I'd like to talk to Helaine in private." He said. Severus gave a brief nodded before stalking out of the room. Once he was gone Tom and Helaine fell into an uncomfortable silence. They were both dying to talk about Helaine's condition but neither of them knew how to broach the subject. Not being able to take the silence any longer Tom just said the first thing that came to mind.

"So…you're pregnant." He said. Helaine looked at him and nodded still not sure what to say. Tom could see the worry clearly on her face and knew he needed to comfort her despite his own fears.

"Helaine, love it will be alright. No matter what you want to do I'll support you completely." He told her. Helaine looked at him with teary eyes; he felt helpless as he was unable to console her.

"Tom…I know this probably isn't what you want but…I want to keep the baby." She said. He could read the fear on her face; she was afraid he would reject their child. He thought back to his dream. It was nothing he thought, just another nightmare. He looked at Helaine and pulled her closer until she flush against him.

"My love of course I want the baby, you have fulfilled me in ways I never thought anyone could, I love you." He told her. Helaine beamed at him through her tears and kissed him passionately. They stayed like that, just kissing and holding one another until they fell asleep.

The next afternoon Helaine and Hermione where sitting in the roof garden enjoying a light lunch. Helaine felt worlds better now that she knew what was making her sick; she could help but smile every time she thought about it. She hadn't told Hermione yet, she was waiting on the right moment to spring the monumental news on her friend; now seemed like a good a time as any.

"Well I have some news." She said casually. Hermione perked up and her seat and gave Helaine her full attention. Helaine couldn't help but laugh at the look on Hermione's face. It reminded her of when they were in school and how Hermione would perk up the same way as soon as the Professor entered the room. It all seemed like a life time ago; so many things had changed a lot of it for the better.

"So what is this news you want to share? If it's about you and Tom's shagging habits I'd rather forgo this conversation." Hermione said with an amused chuckle.

"Well it does sort of have to do with shagging but not in the way you think. I'm pregnant." She told her. Hermione sat there for a while looking as if someone had slapped her. Helaine began to worry that Hermione wouldn't be happy about this. She was surprised when Hermione suddenly started laughing.

"Six months, you've only been a girl for six months and you're already up the duff, this is priceless!" Hermione said through her laughter. Helaine frowned at her unsure if she should be laughing with her friend of offended. When Hermione was finally able to reign in her mirth Helaine turned to her with a serious expression.

"Seriously Hermione, what do you think?" She asked. Hermione quickly sobered up at the look on her best friends face. She reached across the table and grabbed a hold of Helaine's hand.

"Honestly Helaine, I think it's bloody brilliant. I couldn't be happier for you; I know you'll be a fantastic mother, and Tom's not so bad either. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Hermione said. Helaine couldn't help the tears as she stood from her chair and embraced her friend. This was one of the reasons that she knew that no matter what she would always have Hermione on her side. Hermione pulled back from the hug with a huge smile on her face.

"Well we have a lot to do so let's get to it; we've got a baby to prepare for." She said. Helaine couldn't help but laugh; same old Hermione she thought.

**So what did you guys think? next chapter coming soon. Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	30. Cherish

**Authors Note: Ok I'm sorry i know it's been forever but I had some real life issues that needed my undivided attention. Anyways here is chapter 30 it's not really what I wanted but it isnt that bad. I have a bunch of suprises in store for the next chapter so keep an eye out for that. As always I gotta say thanks for all the reviews I got I' up to 375 now *woot*. Another big thanks goes out to everyone who has added this to their favs and alerts. I love guys like cherry pie ^_^! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A few weeks later Hermione was once again hold up in the library reading book on magical pregnancies. She had taken it upon herself to do the proper research she knew Helaine wouldn't even think about doing. She was so immersed in the book she was reading that she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

Severus Stood behind her for a while just watching her little movements as she read. He wondered to himself how he never noticed how beautiful she was before. Whatever the reason behind his misjudgment it didn't matter now he wanted her and he would have her. He crept up behind her a little more until her could feel the warmth of her body through his clothes. Hermione nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his warm hands on her bare shoulders.

She spun around sharply ready to yell at whomever it was that scared her, only to come up short when she saw it was Severus. He stared at her flushed face for a moment and smiled. He loved the way she would light up whenever she looked at him.

"Bloody hell Severus you scared me." She said in breathless amusement. He didn't respond, he just pulled her closer and took a breath of her sweet floral scent. He needed her close, he felt alive when he held her like this. He hadn't felt something like this for another person in so long that the very notion of loving her scared and excited him all at once. After a while he pulled away but not before he nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose.

Hermione shivered at the contact; whenever he touched her she felt as if all her nerves were exposed. It took her breath away when he would stare at her with a look full of promise and desire. Before she knew what was happening Severus had lifted her off her feet and placed her on top of the table. Their lips meet in a passionate and hungry kiss. Hermione felt her head start to spin so she pulled away; she smiled at Severus' slightly flushed cheeks.

"Well hello to you Severus." Hermione said with a giggle. He smiled at her not releasing his hold on her.

"Sorry about that, you just looked so good I couldn't resist." He told her. Hermione blushed and looked away. She turned back to look at him when she felt Severus' fingers under her chin coaxing her head up.

"Your beautiful Hermione don't ever forget that." He told her before he claimed her lips again. This kiss was different it was still passionate but there was a small hint of something different; an emotion neither of them could recognize.

Before long Severus couldn't take any more. He needed to feel her skin to touch her everywhere and anywhere he could. He quickly did away with the ties that held her dress closed, exposing her creamy skin. He gazed hungrily at her pert breasts. He lowered his head and nipped at the skin on her collar bone.

Hermione gasped and wrapped her legs around Severus' waist pulling him even closer. Her head fell back as he continued his ministrations. Hermione felt her arousal increase tenfold. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back up to her lips. She kissed his lips, gently biting his lower lip; he moaned into her mouth. Hermione needed more; she needed to feel his skin against hers.

Hermione began to unbutton his shirt, quickly becoming frustrated by the numerous buttons. She gripped the fabric of his shirt in her hands and pulled scattering buttons everywhere. Severus growled at her forcefulness and kissed her harder. Just as he was about to rid Hermione of the annoying bra that was in his way he heard Bellatrix calling from the other end of the library. He quickly pulled away and cast a few charms that righted their clothes and fixed their hair. Hermione looked at him confused until she heard her aunt's voice.

"Well it seems we are interrupted yet again. Meet me tonight in my quarters, we can finish where we left off." He told her before he disappeared behind one of the book shelves.

Hermione jumped down from the table just as Bellatrix rounded the corner. She looked over at her aunt trying to look as innocent as possible. Bellatrix looked around the little space for a moment as if she were confused.

"Is everything alright Aunt Bella?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix turned to her with a frown.

"Who else was in here with you? I thought I heard you talking to someone." Bellatrix asked. Hermione had to fight to keep the blush from showing on her cheeks.

"It has just been me in here all afternoon. Well come on I'm starving." Hermione grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her out of the library.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Tom was sitting in his study going over some reports from his death eaters. His eyes had begun to feel heavy and the words on the parchment where blending together. He put the paper work aside and settled back into his chair and before he knew he had dosed off to sleep.

_When Tom opened his eyes he was still in his study. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door. Tom got up and walked over to it ready to curse whoever was on the other side. His subordinates knew not to disturb him while he was working. When he pulled open the door he saw Severus standing there looking worried his hands were covered in blood._

"_My lord it is time Helaine is having the baby." Severus told him. Tom paused for a moment, this couldn't be right he thought it was too soon for her to have the child. Without another word he a Severus left the study and raced for his bedroom._

_When he entered the room the scene before him made his heart stop and his blood run cold, there was blood everywhere. He looked toward the bed and what he saw nearly killed him. Helaine was lying there covered in blood and pale as a ghost, he knew she was dead. He was on auto pilot as he walked over to the bed; he sank down on his knees and pulled her lifeless body close to him. He let out a cry so full of anguish that the heavens themselves wept for him. He screamed until his voice ran out all the while holding on to Helaine._

Tom awoke with a start; he was still in his study. He was panting and covered in sweat. He let his head fall into his hands to wipe away the weariness. This was the second nightmare he had and they were getting worse. He hadn't told Helaine about them because he didn't want to worry her. He knew the dreams stemmed from his nervousness about becoming a father, he was determined not to dwell on them.

He got up from his chair and quickly left the study, no longer wanting to be alone. He went straight to his bedroom where he found Helaine curled up by the window with a book. He stood there for a moment just watching her. She was so beautiful and she was his and he would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me all night or are you going to come over here and give me a proper hello?" Helaine asked pulling Tom out of his reverie. He smiled and walked over to her claiming her lips in a brief kiss. He gathered her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Yes he thought he would do whatever it took to keep her.

**So what did you guys think? Next chapter coming up soon. Please review Peace and Love, Diz.**


	31. Two Steps Forward

**Authors Note: Well hello. I know it's not even been a full day since I posted but I love you all so much that I couldnt keep you waiting. I finished this kinda quick so sorry for any mistakes. I'm working on 32 so I should have that out in a few days. I love you guys like cherry pie, enjoy the chapter ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat at the small table in the Weasley's dining room. They had been betrayed, any fool could see it; the only question was by whom. It had been weeks since the somewhat successful attack on Diagon Alley. The order had lost a few members no one of any real importance; he was sure someone would miss Diggle, Vance, and Podmore. He however couldn't be bothered with thoughts of those who were silly enough to die.

He had more pressing issues to worry about. Someone had alerted the Death Eaters and the Ministry about his attack. He wasn't entirely upset about the attack's outcome. He may not have his old job and statues back but at least he wasn't in Azkaban. The Ministry had declared the whole thing a horrible death eater attack. Neither he nor the surviving members of the order had been questioned though he had the suspicion that a few thought they were involved.

After a brief recovery time Dumbledore decided it was time to get back to planning. He needed another clever plan to move this war forward. Tom and his followers had been like ghosts these last few weeks; not a single attack or sighting. He knew Tom was being cautious. Dumbledore knew he couldn't wait around for the young man to make a mistake; Tom was way too clever for that. They still hadn't found Helaine or Hermione, but at this point Dumbledore could care less. Even though he still had use for Helaine she wasn't so important that he couldn't move on with his plans.

Even thought they had solid proof the Ministry still refused to act against Tom and his followers. Dumbledore knew Fudge was a sniveling coward but he thought the attack on Diagon Alley would be enough to force the man into action. Instead the Ministry had done nothing, they went about rebuilding the alley and pretending Voldemort wasn't a threat.

Dumbledore had a plan to change all that. He was tired of waiting around for the Ministry to take action. He knew that as long as Fudge was in office, his goals would never come to fruition. It was time to eliminate Fudge. That was why he had called this meeting, to inform the order of their next course of action and to flush out the traitor.

When he first discovered someone had told of his plan he immediately suspected Tonks. She was young and foolish and he knew that at one point the girl had a thing for Remus. He thought she had gone to him and told. He dismissed this thought when he saw how tight of a hold Moody had on the girl. He knew the Weasley's hadn't told, they were completely loyal to him as where the others in the order. He was the great Albus Dumbledore, only a complete fool would stand up against him. He was brought out of his musings when the order began to file into the Weasley's tiny dining room.

He waited as they all got settled and Molly offered everyone refreshments. He looked at all of them; he hadn't held a meeting for some time. He still couldn't tell who the traitor might be. He quickly let the thought die when he noticed all eyes were on him.

"As you all know the war has come to a bit of a stand still. Our attack of Diagon alley has raised awareness amongst the people and they are being more cautious. However the Ministry still refuses to see reason. We all have sacrificed much for this war and it is time for our government to do the same. We have to take action now, it is time we rid ourselves of a Minister who is so blinded by greed that he won't take action against the obvious threat." He told them.

They all stared at him for a moment letting his words sink in. He had no doubt they would go along with his plan.

"Albus do you mean rid ourselves; you aren't suggesting we harm the minister are you?" Hestia Jones asked him. He could have rolled his eyes at the stupid question but he school his features and answered her calmly.

"I'm afraid so my dear. The time has come to take action; I fear if we wait any longer it will do more harm than good." He said. Hestia nodded her head and sat back in her seat.

"Albus is right Fudge and the rest of them are just wasting time. If we want to win then we have to fight." Moody said from the other end of the table. Albus was pleased; leave it up to the insane ex Auror to bring the others in line. Dumbledore was just about to continue his speech when a long flesh covered string hanging from the ceiling caught his attention.

He studied the object for a moment perplexed. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. Of course it wasn't anyone in the order that betrayed him they weren't that foolish. However a couple of self righteous kids with a knack for spying fit the bill perfectly. Why hadn't he seen it before; it didn't matter he was fully intent on rectifying his mistake. He pulled out his wand and cast a disapparation jinks over the house. He would make sure the Weasley twins fully understood the cost of betraying Albus Dumbledore.

"Everyone I'm sorry to interrupt this meeting but it would seem we have some traitors in our midst." He told them. The all looked around confused unsure of whom he was referring to.

"Molly, Arthur would you be so kind as to show me to the twins' bedroom. I need to have a word with them." He said coolly.

"Albus surly you don't think the boys had anything to do with what happened? They're just children." Molly said.

"I assure you Molly that I am right, your sons' have betrayed us." He told her as he pushed past her and made his way to the stairs. Fred and George had indeed been listening to the orders conversation and they knew they were in danger. They dropped the other end of the extendable ear and grabbed the two duffle bags that they had hidden beneath their beds.

Charlie foresaw something like this happening and told the twins to be ready to leave the Burrow at short notice. They had come up with two escape plans ensuring they made it out of their home alive. They couldn't believe it had come to this; that their parents were willing to sacrifice their lives for Dumbledore and his stupid order.

They quickly cast a succession of charms sending all of their unfinished Weasley's Wizard Wheezes prototypes to an undisclosed location Charlie had set up for them. They pulled the portkey from George's pillow and activated it. Dumbledore burst into their room just in time to see the twins disappear. Dumbledore stormed out of their room with a cry of pure rage. Someone had helped them and he was damn sure going to find out who.

Remus Lupin's entire life had resembled a Greek tragedy. His mother died giving birth to him; it was a hard burden that followed him everywhere. Then at the tender age of six he was attacked and bitten by a werewolf. His father had run afoul to Fenrir Greyback a particularly nasty alpha. Until his death, Remus's father never forgave himself for the pain he caused his son.

Growing up away from others had given Remus a sort of self reliance that you find in orphans. He was kind to others but he wasn't foolish like most children his age. He had wisdom other children and most adults did not. He knew what truly lurked in the darkness for he was one of its creatures. It was a lonely existence but it was all he knew. When the time came for him to attend Hogwarts he had no hope of attending the illustrious school. People like him didn't belong in places like that. So it was to his utter surprise that Dumbledore had taken pity on him and allowed him to attend the school.

It was at Hogwarts that he finally found the friendship he had longed for. In a sense it is where he became Remus Lupin. He knew he owed a lot to Albus but he couldn't stand by and watch the world happen any longer. It was with a heavy heart that he decided to re join his pack. He had lived with them briefly in his early twenties right before the war got out of hand. He saw how Fenrir and the others lived and he couldn't stomach it. Such savagery had never been a part of his life so after only four months with the pack he left. Now if he wanted any semblance of a life he would have to go back.

What other choice did he have? Ever since the anti werewolf legislation passed he had been living a half life. Viewed by society as nothing more than a savage beast he was no longer aloud to even be around normal magic folk. He wouldn't hide away any longer, he couldn't. He knew that by joining up with Fenrir was by extension joining Voldemort. He disliked the man and what he stood for but he knew he had Helaine. Remus owed it to James and Lily to protect their daughter no matter the cost.

He cast one last look at the tiny shack he had been staying in. He didn't have many belongings, so the small rucksack was all he had to carry. He removed the wards from around the tiny building and set off into the woods. He let his senses lead him in the direction of his pack; where he was determined to start his new life.

The Twins landed with a thud just inside Percy's living room. They knew this was the last place the order would come looking for them. They got up from the floor and righted themselves. It was still early in the day so they knew Percy would still be at work. They set their bags down in the spare room and settled down on the couch to catch their breath. They still couldn't believe their own parents had betrayed them.

Dumbledore hooks went deeper than they thought if he had the power to turn parent against their own children. It was with a deep and resounding pain that they realized that they could never go back home and that they may never see their parents again.

"I can't believe this has happened. It's like they've all gone mad." Fred said as he stared off into space.

"I know what you mean; did you hear them talking about doing away with the Minister. It's like Dumbledore has turned into you know who; and Mum and Dad just follow his every order." George replied sourly.

"What are we going to do; we have to alert the Minister before it's too late." Fred said.

"Well we can't very well go to the Ministry now; I'm sure Dumbledore will have someone there waiting to snatch us up. We need to tell Charlie He'll know what to do." George told him.

George walked over to the fire place and grabbed a big pinch of floo powder and tossed it in the fire. He called out the address he wanted and waited for his call to be connected. Soon Charlie's head was floating in the green flames.

"Hey George, what are you doing calling from Percy's?" Charlie asked.

"There isn't any time to explain can you come through?" George asked him. At the worried look on his little brother's face he nodded and pulled out of the fire. A moment later the emerald flames flared up and Charlie stepped out of the fire place.

"What's happened why aren't you two at home?" Charlie asked them. Fred looked down at his hands unable to talk about what happened. George sighed and told his older brother what had led them to seek refuge at Percy's. Charlie was silent for a while as if he was trying to swallow all the information he just heard. He was pacing back and forth in front of the fire.

"I knew I should have left you two there. I didn't think mum and dad would do anything to harm you. What is going on, everything is so fucked up." Charlie said more to himself than the twins. After another few moments in silence he turned to the twins.

"It isn't safe for you two in Britain; I know Dumbledore and he won't stop until he has you." He told them.

"Where will we go he'll look in Romania so we can't go there; were screwed." Fred said dejectedly.

"I've always found it safest behind enemy lines during time of crisis. I think I know just the person to help us out." Charlie told him. The twins looked at him confused but didn't argue. If only they knew the friend he was referring to.

**So what did you guys think? Please review peace and love Diz.**


	32. Come to the Darkside,There's Cookies

**Authors Note: Hey guys whats up. Sorry I made you all wait so long but I had to make sure it was right before I posted it. Anyways here is chapter 32 I'll have 33 out in a few days. As always I gotta say thanks to everyone that has reviewd my story so far. I'm almost at 400 *woot*. Another big thanks goes out to everyone who has added this story to their favs and alerts and even a few comm's. All your love means alot to me guys I adore you all ^_^! Anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Charlie and the twins waited well into the night for Percy to return home from the Ministry. They needed to alert him of Dumbledore's plan so that he could warn the Minister. The hours ticked by and Charlie began to worry; he was just about to go to the Ministry when the floo activated and Percy stepped through. Even though he saw it was his brother Charlie wasn't taking any chances and drew his wand. He pointed it straight between Percy's eyes and questioned him.

"What did Bill and I do to you when you were seven that landed you in St Mungo's?" Charlie asked. Percy stood there for a moment looking bewildered before he started to chuckle.

"You and Bill charmed my toy broom to go a hundred miles per hour. I lost control and fell off; I broke my left arm and my right leg. Mum and Dad were so mad at you that you both got spanked. If I recall correctly you both made it up to me by giving me all your chocolate frog cards." Percy answered.

Charlie sighed in relief and embraced his little brother. He let him go and gave him the chance to properly step out of the fire place. He ushered Percy into the little kitchen were the twins sat drinking tea.

"What's going on, shouldn't you two be at home?" Percy asked. At the look the twins gave him Percy felt ill. Something must be terribly wrong, the last time the twins looked this upset they were telling him Dumbledore and his parents were attacking Diagon Alley. He took the seat next to George and grabbed a cup of tea, wanting to calm himself before whatever horrible news he was about hear.

"Dumbledore found out it was me and George that had been spying on him and the order. He came after us; Mum and Dad didn't even try to stop him." Fred told him. Percy just sat there with a sad and horrified look on his face. He knew his parents had lost their way a bit, but he figured that if any of their children were and danger that they would snap out of it. For a long time he had regretted the decision to leave home. However no he could see that fate had intervened and removed him from the hidden danger.

"Well then the two of you shall just have to stay here with me." Percy told them reassuringly.

"They can't stay here." Charlie suddenly announced from the kitchen door. "I know Dumbledore, he is out looking for the twins, they know too much and he needs to find them before they talk to anyone. He has probably already been to Bill looking for them; I'm gone so he can't ask me so he'll come here next. There is no place in Britain were they can hide, we have to get them out of here." Charlie told them.

Percy looked at his older brother and frowned; he didn't understand how Charlie planed to get the twins out of the country. He looked over at Fred and George, the two of them looked absolutely knackered. He wished with his entire being that he had been able to keep them out of this war.

"Why don't the two of you get some sleep while Charlie and I sort this all out. When we come up with a plan we'll come get you." He told the twins. They didn't argue as they got up from the table and shuffled off to the spare bedroom where they had left their things earlier. As soon as they were out of the room Percy turned his attention back to Charlie who was pacing again.

"Charlie what are you planning? We can't just take the twins out of town and leave them there. We need to put them some place with people who we can trust won't turn them into Dumbledore. Aunt Muriel could take them in; she has never been a big fan of Dumbledore and if we tell her what mum and dad are up too there is no way she'd turn them in." Percy told his older brother. Charlie stopped his pacing abruptly and looked at Percy.

"It would never work; Aunt Muriel is way too old to be dragged into something like this. Besides her house isn't safe and there isn't enough time to properly fortify it. If we let the twins go there Dumbledore would have the wards torn down in seconds. There is only one person I know that can help us now however it's risky." Charlie said.

"Well who is this mystery friend of yours and what exactly is risky about asking him for help?" Percy asked. Charlie studied his brother for a moment trying to decide if he should tell him the truth. With a great sigh he decided to just come clean, he would deal with the repercussions later.

"My friend is Lucius Malfoy; before you jump to the wrong conclusion let me explain myself." Charlie hastily said at the look on Percy's face. "I meet Lucius about two years ago in Romania. He came looking to buy dragon hide; at first I wouldn't help him letting old grudges cloud my judgment. After a year of doing business with him we developed a tenuous respect for one another. Late one night I was leaving a bar when a couple drunken muggle's attacked me, Lucius happened to be around and helped me. I know it's crazy and probably foolish but I know he'll help us. He knows I'm neutral and he won't try to recruit the twins to the dark side." Charlie told Percy.

Percy didn't say anything for a whole ten minutes; he just sat there staring at his older brother. He wanted to believe his brother was right and that Lucius would help them, but he was having trouble seeing Malfoy as anything other than a pain in the ass that constantly tried to embarrass his family. He knew he had to put his personal feelings aside and trust Charlie. They were running out of time and options and they needed to find a safe place for the twins sooner rather than later.

"Alright fine if you believe he'll help us then I trust you. Do you have a way to get into contact with him?" Percy asked.

"Yeah but I'll have to meet him somewhere, I won't risk bringing him here until I know for sure it's safe. Do you think you and the twins will be alright for a few hours?" Charlie asked.

"Dumbledore and the order haven't shown up yet so I think we'll be fine. Just go and do what you have to and be careful." Percy said. Charlie nodded his understanding before donning his cloak and leaving the flat. Once outside he disillusioned himself and looked around to make sure no one was lurking about, once he saw the coast was clear he disapparited away.

Charlie apparated right out front of the leaky cauldron; he made sure the street was empty before lowering the disillusionment charm and walking into the pub. The place was rather empty, only Tom the bar man and one other patron were inside. He went over to Tom and rented one of the private rooms above the bar.

The room was shabby and sparsely furnished, it wasn't much but it would due. He quickly warded the room from anyone who tried to enter or eavesdrop; once he was satisfied with his work he went over to the floo to make a call. He threw a handful of powder into the fire place and called out the desired connection. He stuck his head in the green flames and was startled by a tiny house elf staring back at him.

"Excuse but could you go get your master; tell him Charles Weasley wishes to speak to him and that it's quite urgent." He told the little creature. The elf just squeaked and popped out of the room. Charlie pulled out of the fire and waited after a few minutes passed he began to worry that the elf hadn't delivered his message. However just he contemplated just stepping through the heart to the other side, Lucius Malfoy stuck his head in the flame.

"Mr. Weasley to what do I owe the unexpected call?" Lucius asked. Charlie nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the blond aristocrat.

"Mr. Malfoy I know it is rather late but it is very important that I speak with you immediately." Charlie told him. Lucius contemplated this for a moment before giving a brief nod. The flames flared up causing Charlie to jump back from the fire. When he looked up Lucius was standing in front of him.

"Sorry to intrude but I didn't want to continue our conversation with my head in the fire place." Lucius said as he made his way to the only chair in the room. Charlie just stared at the man for a moment causing Lucius to grow impatient. He cleared his throat to get the younger mans attention and to urge him on with this little meeting.

"Lucius I'm sorry to call upon you like this but I didn't know of anyone else that could help me." Charlie said. He then proceeded to tell him what had happened at his parent's house and the events that led up to their betrayal.

Lucius sat and listened to the young man's tale. He knew of the Weasley's involvement in the fake death eater attack on Diagon alley that part wasn't really a shock. What was shocking was that the Weasley's with the talk of family and rightness had tried to turn over their own children to that psychotic old fool. Never in a million years would Lucius ever turn Draco over to the dark lord no matter what the cost. He decided then and there to help the young Weasley's.

"Mr. Weasley I have decided to help you, and I know just the place to hide your brothers. It's the last place on earth Dumbledore will ever think to look." Lucius told him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy." Charlie said relieved. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed the scheming look on Lucius' face; if only he knew just where exactly Lucius had planned to keep his brothers he may not have been so pleased.

**So what did you guys think? Please review, Peace and Love, Diz.**


	33. Progressions

**Authors Note: Alright I know it's been uber long this time but honestly it wasnt my fault. You can blame the late update on the Douche Bag that broke int my house and stole not only my computer but a few other irreplaceable items like my wedding band.(Sorry I needed to Vent). I just got a new computer and was able to rewrite most of this chapter. It isnt what I originally had but it still works. I gotta say thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story so far and I promise that no matter what I'm going to finish it. I love you all bunches ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

Helaine was standing in front of a full length mirror admiring her reflection. She was only in her third month of pregnancy but she could see the small changes it made to her body. Her breasts were sore and her hair had darkened, and her skin was dry; the small bump at the bottom of her tummy was further proof of her impending motherhood.

She didn't really care for the changes to her appearance. She was sure Tom felt the same way; he had been so distant lately. Tom hadn't touched her in any intimate way besides a chaste kiss in the mornings and before bed. If she tried to initiate sex he would turn her away.

Helaine felt lonelier than ever. Hermione was always off with Severus or her family and of course Tom was never around anymore. She had been trapped inside the castle for the last five months. She longed for fresh air, for new surroundings. She wished she could talk to someone who would really understand what she was going through. Someone she could confide in, to tell them of her fears about becoming a mother.

Tom should be that person; he used to be; now it just felt like being around a stranger. Helaine sighed and moved away from the mirror she rubbed her hands down her tear stained cheeks. Helaine was tired of feeling sorry for herself, she needed to get out of the castle and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Severus was standing patiently by the fire place enjoying a nice tumbler of scotch. He was waiting for Hermione to emerge from his bathroom. His little witch had decided she was finally ready to take their budding relationship to the next level.

Hermione had planned the entire thing wanting it to be special. She had even gone so far as to buy some frilly lingerie just for the occasion. Severus knew she had some harlequin romance scenario floating around her head and he would do his best to make her fantasy real. He had even dressed up for his little role.

He wore his darkest dress trousers and a loose white button down shirt. He left half the buttons undone to reveal his dark chest hair. He had also adorned his bed with black satin sheets and sheer black covering over the canopy. There were also tiny little votive candles that smelled of vanilla lined around the room.

Severus was pleased with his handy work; he was sure Hermione would also be pleased at his little show of romance. He drained the rest of the fluid from his glass and walked back over the side bar for a refill. His patience had begun to run out as he watched the minutes tick by on the clock. What could be taking her so long he thought to himself? Just as he was about to go over the bathroom door and inquire if she was alright the door creaked open and Hermione took a tentative step out.

Severus was stunned silent; never before had he seen such beauty. Hermione stood before him dressed in a pale blue teddy with matching frilly lace panties. Severus could feel his mouth start to water. He walked over to Hermione and wrapped her in his arms; he lifted her chin with his fingers until she was looking him in the eyes.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and you're all mine." He purred into her ear. Hermione shivered as his warm breath ghosted over her ear and neck. Hermione's head was spinning she was so nervous and unsure about what she should be doing; she just stood there as Severus held her.

Feeling the tension in Hermione's shoulders Severus pulled away a bit to look at her. He could see the worry plainly written on her face. He had almost forgotten this was her first time. He kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Relax my love everything will be fine, I'll take care of you, trust me." He told her. Hermione let herself relax little by little in Severus' embrace. After a while he took her hand and led her to the bed.

When Lucius Malfoy stepped through the grate to the place Charlie had specified he was a little shocked when two wands pointed at his head was his greeting. He stood there with his custom smirked firmly planted on his face with his hands in the air. He may have looked amused but he was far from it. However he waited patiently while the two Weasley twins glared at him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" The one on the left who Lucius believed to be named George shouted.

"Now now boys there is no need for such theatrics, I assure you I was asked to come here." Lucius said in his best placating voice. Fred and George weren't buying his story they kept their wands pointed at Malfoy until the grate flared to life and Charlie stepped through.

"Whoa what are you two doing, lower your wands." Charlie said to his younger brothers. They looked at him with a mix of shock and anger.

"Why would you send him here, are you going to betray us like mum and dad?" Fred asked the hurt clearly written on his face. Charlie took a step toward his brothers only to stop when the both stepped back.

"Listen to me, I'm not going to hurt you and I would never betray you just calm down and listen for a moment and I promise this will all make since." Charlie told them. The twins nodded and sat on the couch with their wands still drawn. Charlie then explained everything to them. The twins sat in silence as Charlie talked, taking in everything their brother was saying. After he was done Charlie gave the twins a moment to absorb it all.

"So you're telling us that the only place safe in all of Britain, magical and muggle is to stay with Lucius Malfoy?" Fred asked. Charlie Sighed and sat on the couch with his brothers.

"Listen I know this isn't what you want but right now this is our only option. Dumbledore won't stop hunting the two of you until he's found you. We can't trust mum and dad the ministry or anyone associated with Dumbledore our best bet is to hide you both behind enemy lines." Charlie told them.

"Alright fine we'll go but we aren't joining you know who." George said grumpily. Charlie gave his brother a small smile and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze. All the Lucius had remained quiet during this little family exchange. It was almost hard to keep the pure mirth from showing on his cool features. He knew Charlie would have his head if he did anything to the twins but maybe just maybe he could have a little fun with this strange turn of events.

It took Remus almost a month to find his old pack. He had searched all over Scotland until he found them in a forest not far from Hogwarts. It was as he expected men and women milling about like savages. The bloodied remains of victims lay strewn about the forest floor. The air around the encampment smelled of sex and blood. Remus almost turned away but with a resigned sadness he ventured forward into the camp in search of his alpha.

The other growled at him as he drew near, the few that recognized him let him pass without interference. It wasn't hard to find Fenrir, he was based at the head of the camp surrounded but pelts and meat and naked women. When Fenrir spotted him he got up from his palette and walked toward Remus. He was completely naked and cover in what looked like a mixture of blood dirt and semen.

"Oi pup decided to come back have you?" Fenrir asked as he drew closer to where Remus stood. When he was close Remus bowed his head in a sign of respect. He raised his head when the clawed hand under his chin forced his head up.

"Yes I have come back but only if you let me join you alpha." Remus said. Fenrir laughed in a deep dark hearty chuckle.

"Ah yes if I'll let you, tell me then pup are you ready to submit to our ways all of them." Fenrir asked pinning him a deadly serious gaze. Remus remembered the type of submission that was required of a pack mate. Your mind was not your own nor was your will or your body. Remus knew that Fenrir had no preference when it came to male or female and that if he wanted to he could take you whenever and however he liked. Remus didn't hold on to any hope that he would be spare such perversions. With all the strength he had left he bowed his head once more and nodded.

"Good pup you're back where you belong, amongst your real family." He said. He grabbed Remus' arm and bit down on the pale flesh. Almost instantly Remus could feel the venom from the bite coursing through his veins tearing at the last bits of his humanity. He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness and before darkness could take him he prayed to whatever god that might be listening, that Helaine would be safe until he could find her again. With that last thought Remus fell unconscious on the soft forest floor.

**So what did you guys think? I'm working on 34 ,Please review Peace and Love, Diz.**


	34. Runaway Love

**Author's Note: Ok I know it has been longer than forever since my last post and I'm super sorry. My muse went on a bit of a hiatus. I somehow managed to get this chapter done with out her. It's short and I'm sorry but I'm working on 35 right now too. I wanna thank everyone thats stuck with the story so far you guys rule!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter**

Helaine snuck out of her room and down the hall. She paused for a moment at the top of the stairs to make sure the coast was clear. When she didn't hear any movement she crept down the stairs and hurried into the coat room by the main hall entrance. Helaine was leaving and she wasn't going to let anything or anyone stop her. She wouldn't let herself waste away while she waited for Tom to come back around. Even though it hurt her she knew she might not come back. Hermione had obviously abandoned her and so had Tom so what reason did she have to stay.

Her only concern now was the safety and welfare of her unborn child. As Helaine searched through the closet she finally came across a heavy black leather and fur lined coat. When she put it on the coat dwarfed her already small stature. The over sized coat would do for her walk she thought. She knew even though it was nearly spring, it was still unbearably cold so high up in the mountains. She searched through a few coat pockets finding a small bag of Galleons that would help her get to Gringotts.

Helaine poked her head around the door, listening for anyone coming in her direction. Once she was sure no one was around she ran to the kitchen. She knew she wouldn't be able to leave through the front door without being seen. However the back entrance to the kitchen was near a dense forest; she would make her escape through there. Helaine ran through the kitchen not stopping to look for any working house elves. She walked through the door quickly and ran the thirty or so feet to the thick line of trees. Once she was sure she was out of sight she took one last look at the castle. Her heart hurt at the thought of never seeing Tom or Hermione again, but deep down she knew it was for the best.

Meanwhile Tom was in his study going over reports from his followers. He was tired he had spent the entire day at his desk and he needed a break. When he stood up from his desk to stretch his back, he felt the wards around the castle shift. Someone had just left the castle confines. That was odd he had dismissed all of his followers hours ago. He knew it wasn't Severus because he had sent him on an assignment a few days ago. The LeStrange's were still in hiding so he knew it wasn't them. Hermione and Helaine had been pronounced dead by the Ministry; however they knew they were not allowed outside the castle.

Tom shrugged it off chalking the change in the wards to a straggling death eater. He had more important things to worry himself with. He still had no answer to why he was having such horrible dreams concerning Helaine and their unborn child. He knew it was nerves, even though he was actually happy with the idea of having an heir. However he couldn't deny that something was bothering him. He had done everything in his power to stop the dreams, he'd taken dreamless sleep draughts, he drank until he blacked out, and he even went as far as to stop making love to Helaine. None of it helped or made the slightest bit of difference.

Now all he felt was tired and lonely, he missed waking up to Helaine in his arms. He had really messed up and he knew once Helaine found out why he'd been avoiding her, she'd have his balls. He put the rest of his paper work away and left his office heading for his bedroom. He was half way up the stairs when a nervous house elf popped in front of him.

"Excuse me Master but Jibby be's needin to talk to you." The little house elf squeaked. Tom frowned down at the little elf. None of his house elves had ever approached him on their own accord before.

"Yes what is it that you want Jibby?" Tom asked it.

"Well Master Jibby was cleaning in the Kitchen and Jibby see Mistress run out the back door into the woods. Jibby not think it right so he come get Master." The house elf told him. Tom froze, the shift in the wards he felt earlier coming back to mind. He now knew Helaine had run away. Why hadn't he foreseen this? He asked himself. There wasn't time to think on that now; he needed to get Helaine back. Om turned back to the House elf.

"Jibby go and gather the other house elves, I want you all to search the woods for Mistress. If you find her bring her back, even if she protests bring her to me understand?" Tom asked Jibby.

"Yes Master, we will go right away." With that the little elf popped away. Tom stood there on the stairs for a moment letting his grief and rage wash over him. How could she just leave like this? He thought. He knew a lot of this was his fault but that didn't mean she could come talk to him. With a grunt of frustration Tom pulled his right arm back and punched the marble pillar next to him creating a small crack.

He didn't feel the broken bones of the torn skin on his hand. In fact he didn't feel anything, he was completely numb. He knew he would feel this cold numbness until he had Helaine back by his side. Tom stormed down the stairs and headed for the drawing room in the west wing. He burst in on the LeStrange's and Hermione having tea. He didn't say a word as he walked over to Bellatrix and pulled up her sleeve revealing her dark mark. He pressed the tip of his wand to it summing all of his followers to the castle. Within a few moments pops of apparation were heard coming from the ballroom down the hall. When Tom turned to leave he felt a tiny hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Tom what's happened, what's wrong?" He looked down to see Hermione's worried eyes staring back at him. He knew he needed to tell her what was going on; he knew how much Helaine meant to Hermione.

"Helaine's run away from the castle, I'm dispatching everyone so we can find her and bring her back." He told her. Hermione paled instantly and had to sit down. Once she had regained some control she looked up at Tom with tears shining in her eyes.

"I know I'm not one of your Death Eaters but I want to help look for Helaine. She's like my sister and I'm afraid I let her down. Please I have to help look for her." She said to him. Tom sighed, there was no point denying her. Besides the more people they had looking for Helaine the better.

"Alright you may assist in the search but you must remain with your Aunt or one of your Uncles understood?" Tom asked. Hermione quickly nodded and stood to follow the other's into the ball room. What greeted their arrival was an eerie silence and bowed heads. Tom walked to the front of the room and just stood there for a moment.

"Helaine Potter has gone missing from this castle and I want her found. None of you are to rest until she is back with the castle walls. You have 24 hours to find her and if any of you so much as lay a hand on her or harm her in any way you will answer to me. Do I make myself clear?" He said in his most dangerous voice. The gathered Death Eaters all nodded affirmative before popping out to begin the search. Once everyone was out of the room Tom slid to the floor staring blankly ahead. He prayed they find her, he didn't know what he would do without Helaine. They very thought of losing her made his blood freeze in his veins. They had to find her, God help them if they didn't.

**So what did you guys think? Please Review, Peace and Love ,Diz**


	35. Over the Moutains,Through the Woods

**Authors Note: Oh My effin God it's me lol. I know its been forever but this story has been giving me problems these last few months. I'm so sorry for the delay peeps but it couldnt be helped. Anyways I got to give a lot of love to everyone thats stuck by this story so far. You guys are awesome and I promise you I wont stop til its done ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I am wicked excited for the new movie to come out!**

With one last look at the castle Helaine took off into the dense forest. She ran until she was out of breath, when she looked around she noticed she was in a small clearing. She knew couldn't stop here, it wouldn't be long before someone noticed she was missing. Not really having a clear place in mind, Helaine closed her eyes and apparated away with a soft pop.

When the world finally stopped spinning Helaine opened her eyes. She could have laughed at the sight before her; she was standing in her old bedroom at the Dursley's. Helaine wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. She knew this would be the last place Tom would look for her; however this was the last place she wanted to be. The room hadn't changed much in the year she'd been absent. Her small cot was still pushed against the wall; the small desk and chair were still in front of the window.

Helaine took a seat on the small bed; she was exhausted after her stressful journey. She was about to take out her wand and cast a ward around the room but thought better of it. She had a lot of people after her and she knew she could be tracked through her magic. With a great sigh Helaine got off the bed and made her way to the door. She pulled it open slowly then poked her head out to make sure no one else was in the hall. She listened carefully but didn't hear any movement through the house.

Perhaps the Dursley's were out, Helaine thought. She quickly formulated a plan; she would take a few pounds from her Aunts secret stash and take the tube to London. Then she would sneak off to Gringotts and take as much of her vault as she could. From there she would head west to America, she knew nothing of American wizards but she knew Tom had never been there. It wasn't the best plan, any number of things could go wrong but it was the only one she had. She crept down the stairs quietly avoiding the second to last step that always creaked. She was half way down the hall when the Kitchen door swung open revealing a startled Petunia.

"Who are you and what the bloody hell are you doing in my house"? Aunt Petunia screeched at the top of her lungs. Helaine winched at the sound, it had been so long since she had heard her Aunt's annoying voice.

"Relax Aunt Petunia it's just me Harry…or um well I used to be Harry my name is Helaine now." Helaine told her bewildered Aunt. Petunia just stood there for a moment looking thoroughly shocked before she fell to the ground in a dead faint. Helaine just sighed and contemplated just leaving her Aunt there taking the money she needed and making a quick escape. She knew the moment her Aunt awoke she would call her beef necked uncle and some how they would get a hold of Dumbledore.

The last thing she need right then was to be running for her life. What Helaine needed was a quick and quite get away. That however would require her to have a long conversation with her dreadful Aunt. Helaine stuck her hand out and preformed a wand less levitation spell; one of the few she could do with real skill. She levitated her aunt into the kitchen and lowered her bony body into one of the chairs. Helaine sat across from her aunt with a clear view of the windows and the front door. She had to be alert for any unwanted guests. She waved her hands in front of her aunt's face. Petunia was out cold looking more horse faced than ever. Helaine got up from the table and grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cold water. She walked back to her aunt and threw the water in her face promptly waking her up.

Helaine almost laughed as she watched her aunt splutter and squeal as the water ran down her face. After a few more moments of whining about the water her aunt came to her senses and looked at her.

"What are you doing in my home, and why do you look like lily?" Petunia questioned. Helaine sighed tired of being in the presence of her aunt already.

"It's me Aunt Petunia, Harry. There was a bit of an accident and well now my name is Helaine." Helaine told her

"I was told you were dead. That man from your school Dumbledore I think, he came here a few months ago and told us you had been kidnapped and were likely dead. Where have you been all this time?" Her Aunt asked concerned. Helaine was more than shocked by her aunt's words. She wasn't surprised at Dumbledore for telling the Dursley's she was dead. It was her Aunt's concern that had caught her off guard.

"Why would you care if I lived or died? It isn't like I'm someone you care for or remotely like." Helaine said. Petunia dropped her head and had the nerve to look sorry. Helaine had no idea what was going on. Her aunt never showed any concern for her. Not even when her bastard husband and fat idiot son beat her nearly to death. The sorry look on her Aunts face made Helaine angry.

"How dare you, how bloody dare you sit there and look sad. After everything you put me through you have the nerve to look remorseful now?" Helaine shouted. Her magic was lashing out and she knew if she didn't get a hold of herself soon the wards on this place would alert someone at the Ministry. Helaine turned her icy gaze back to her Aunt, who was shaking with sobs. Helaine had to turn away from her or she may do something that would land her in Azkaban.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should have protected you. Every time I looked in your eyes I saw her and I hated you for it. I hated you for being something I could never be. At the same time I hated you for not being her. I loved your mother more than anything. Once she got swept up in that magic she forgot all about me. She was all the family I had and she abandoned me. After she died and you were sent here I thought maybe I was getting her back in a way, but you weren't her and I hated you for it. I am so sorry for that. I know you will never forgive me because I'll never forgive myself." She said through the sobbing.

Helaine sat there quietly not knowing what to say and looking completely lost. Never in a million years had she expected her Aunt to ever apologies for the way she had been treated under this roof. They sat in the awkward silence for a while longer before her Aunt pulled it together and looked up at her.

"So what brings you here, are you alright?" Her Aunt asked. Helaine was finding her Aunts concern hard to handle but shook the unpleasant feeling off.

"Yes and no I just need to get out of Britain for a while. It isn't safe for me here right now." She told her simply. Petunia just nodded and didn't press further.

"How can I help you?" She asked. Helaine sighed, this was going a lot easier than thought it would.

"I need some muggle money, just enough to get me to London and maybe a hotel room for the night." She said. Petunia nodded and got up from the table and walked into the kitchen. She walked over to the sink and reached up to the shelf above it, shifting the various jars around until she found the one she was looking for. She pulled the contents from the jar and walked back to the table.

"I've been saving this for a while now, five thousand pounds. Here take it, it's the very least I can do." She said as she slid the money over to Helaine.

"Aunt Petunia thank you but that's way more than what I need." Helaine told her.

"Oh please you need it more than I do." Petunia said. Helaine nodded and pocketed the money. They sat for a few moments longer before Helaine cleared her throat and stood from the table. Her Aunt nodded and stood to walk her to the door. Before they got half way down the hall Petunia stooped her.

"I don't mean to pick dear but should you really go to London dressed like that?" Petunia asked. Helaine looked down at herself. She was still wear the big black fur coat she had stolen from the closet back at the castle. Under that she was wearing a plain set of white witches' robes. She would stick out like a sore thumb in muggle London dressed like this.

"Oh yes your right but I don't have any other clothes. I um left in a bit of a hurry." Helaine told her.

"Oh not to worry I think I have something that might fit you." Petunia told her. Helaine could have been knocked over with a feather. Never in her life had her Aunt been this nice to her. For as long as she lived Helaine would never forget this day. She followed her Aunt up stairs to her bedroom and waited while she rummaged through her closet. A few moments later she came out with a pair of jeans, a pea green jumper, and a plain white pair of tennis shoes.

"I hope everything fits." Her aunt said as she laid all the clothes on the bed. She left the room to give Helaine some privacy. Helaine removed the coat and robes and hurriedly put on the jeans jumper and shoes. The jeans were a bit tight on her growing belly so she left them unbuttoned and pulled the jumper down over her hips. The shoes were comfy which was good because she had a bit of a walk ahead of her. She packed her discarded clothes in the little black duffle her Aunt had pulled out for her. She packed the Galleons and Muggle pounds inside the bag as well.

She left the room and went back down stairs where her aunt was waiting by the front door. Helaine walked to the door and turned back to her Aunt. She stood there for a moment unsure of what to say. She gave her Aunt a small smile and opened the door. Before she took a step out her Aunt pulled her back and gave her a tight hug.

"Please take care of yourself and be careful." Her Aunt told her. Helaine was surprised by the hug but she was even more surprised when she hugged her Aunt back. A second later they pulled apart.

"I will Aunt Petunia, once I've settled somewhere I'll try to write ok." She told her. Petunia nodded and waved her off. Helaine walked down the street of Private drive, living Little Whinging for the last time.

**Ok guys what did you think? Please review, Peace and Love, Diz**


	36. Escape into the Night

**Authors Note: Ok Ok I know it took forever to do this but I couldnt help it I'm so sorry. Anyways here is the chapter I dont know if it's any good. I hope you all like it ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I just like to pretend to do magic!**

Helaine made the trek to the town square in Little Whinging; she was growing more tired by the minute. She knew she needed to take a break; she hadn't eaten or slept properly in a few days. She knew that she couldn't stay in Little Whinging, sooner or later someone would come her looking for her. She walked over to a phone box and called for a taxi. While she waited for her transportation to arrive she sat on the little stone wall that faced the playground. She thought of Tom and Hermione wondering if they even realized she was gone yet.

She shook the thought from her mind and turned her attention back to the street. What did she care if they missed her or not, the two of them made it very clear how important she was to them. There was no way she was raising her child somewhere that they weren't wanted. However even though she didn't want to admit it she missed Tom and Hermione dearly. The thought of Him never seeing his child made Helaine shutter with silent tears. She wouldn't think about it, she had made her choice and now she was going to stick with it.

Helaine was startled out of her thoughts by the sound of an impatient car horn. She looked up to see a black man staring at her from the window of a taxi. She stood up from the little stone wall grabbing the black duffel bag. She got in the back of the taxi and closed the door sitting back in the seat.

"Where to Miss?" The Cab driver asked. Helaine took one last look out the window.

"London High street please." She said. With that the cab driver nodded and took off.

Meanwhile Back at the castle Tom was pacing back and forth in front of the fire place. It had been hours and no one had reported back yet. The house elves had searched every part of that forest and came up with nothing. It was Like Helaine had vanished off the face of the earth. His woman, his unborn child, his whole world was out there alone somewhere and it was all his fault. Tom looked down at the tumbler of brandy in his hand, he growled at the liquid before tossing the entire glass into the fire. The brandy and glass flared brightly in the fire for a moment before settling back down.

Tom moved away from the fire place and sat behind his desk. The cold numbness in his chest had grown worse as the hours passed. He knew this feeling wouldn't leave him as long as Helaine was away from him. She was the first person he ever loved and he had driven her away. How could he ever make this up to her if he found her he thought? No, he stopped himself when he found her; he wasn't giving up not ever. He sighed wearily and got up from his chair; he left the office and made his way upstairs to his bedroom.

As Tom walked toward his bedroom he passed the room where Cassandra Trelawney had been staying. He had completely forgotten about the elderly seer staying in his home. The woman had been of little use to him but he had no intention of turning her out. He shrugged and continued on down the hall only to stop a second later. Maybe she could use her sight to help him find Helaine. Why hadn't I thought of this earlier he thought? He rushed back down the hall and entered the room without knocking.

He was immediately assaulted by the over abundant smell of candles and incents. The room was coated in a white billowy smoke. He waved his wand clearing away as much of the smoke as he could. He saw Cassandra sitting in her overstuffed arm chair in the back of the room. She had her feet up on what looked like a lumpy turtle; she also had that god awful pipe in her mouth. Tom hated the smell of Tabaco especially the apple scented kind she preferred. He walked over to her and sat in the leather arm chair in front of her. Before he could say anything she began to laugh, a hoarse cackling laugh that made his skin crawl.

"I was wondering when you'd be here to see me. You finally realized you need help finding your woman? She asked. He frowned at her. He hated how much personal information seers could gain. He liked to be the one who knew everything, and with a seer that was never the case.

"Yes you are correct I do need help finding Helaine, she ran off today and I need to get her back." He told her. He was disgusted at how desperate his voice sounded. However he was desperate, he would do anything at this point to have Helaine back by his side.

"Tell me young man what do you plan to do with her once you have her back? Will you tell her of your fears for your unborn child? Will you ignore her again; leave her all on her own to raise your child?" She asked. Tom was beginning to grow angry. How dare this woman ask him such things, she didn't know him or how he felt. But she had hit the nail on the head. He was afraid of the child Helaine carried inside her. His nightmares didn't seem just to be nightmares more like warnings. The thing growing inside his love was a monster, it had come from him and he was a monster. He shook the thought from his head and turned his attention back to Cassandra.

"Yes it will be different and no I will not leave her to raise my child on her own. The fears I have toward my child are simply my nervousness at becoming a father, nothing more." He told her firmly. She laughed once again sending shivers down his spine.

"You will not find her right away. She will be hidden from you by your enemies. Have faith young man, you will find her you just need to let your heart guide you." She told him. Before he could question her she began to have a coughing fit so he rose and left the room. What did she mean hidden away by his enemies. Even if Helaine was pissed at him there is no way she would go back to Dumbledore and the order. Unless she gets kidnapped he thought. He stopped in his tracks, why didn't he think of this before. Helaine was in serious danger; he had to get her back fast. If the order got their hands on her there was no telling what they would do to her, especially if they found out she was pregnant with his child.

The very thought of those bastards laying a hand on his child made his blood burn with rage. If they so much as lay a hand on what belonged to him he'd skin them all alive, he thought. He walked back down stairs to his study, there wasn't a moment to waste he needed his family back home safe.

Helaine exited the taxi on the corner of the busy street. She was somewhere in Westminster, she hadn't been in muggle London in years but the place looked familiar. She paid the driver and headed off in search of a hotel. She walked over to Strand Street past the waterloo bridge. She turned down Strand Street and came to a stop when she spotted a hotel. The Strand Palace hotel; it was a large stone building with its name in bright blue letters in front.

She walked to the front of the building where a doorman in a top hat greeted her. The hotel was decorated in a contemporary style. The warm colored wood went well the light colored furniture. She walked over to the smiling receptionist and stood there.

"Hello my name is Beth how may I help you today Miss?" The receptionist asked Helaine. Helaine took a long look at the receptionist. She had large teeth with a tiny mouth; her lips were coated in bright red lipstick. Her hair was a mass of wild curls that reminded Helaine of how Hermione's hair used to look. At the thought of her friend a painful shot hit Helaine in her chest. She promised Hermione that they would always be together. She missed her sister, her best friend. Maybe once I get settled I can contact Hermione, Helaine thought to herself. A little cough from the desk brought Helaine back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry I um need a room for the night please." Helaine said to Beth. Beth smiled her toothy smile at Helaine as she typed some information into a computer.

"Do you have a form of identification Miss?" Beth asked Helaine. Helaine paused. She didn't have a muggle I.D and in the wizarding world they were unheard of. She began to panic; she knew she wouldn't be able to stay here without the stupid plastic card. Having no other choice she would need to use magic. She removed her wand from the sleeve of her jumper, hiding it so Beth wouldn't see she cast a wordless confundus charm on Beth. The receptionist blinked and shook her head as if she was trying to clear it. Helaine waited a moment; she knew she could get into some serious trouble for using magic on a muggle.

Helaine waited for a moment longer before she smiled at Beth. The woman stilled looked confused and a little lost. She looked around for a moment before her gaze rested on Helaine.

"Oh I'm sorry Miss what were you saying?" Beth asked. Helaine sighed quietly thanking her lucky stars that the spell worked.

"It's alright you just handed me back my Identification card and you were about ask for my payment." Helaine told the still confused Beth. Helaine handed Beth the eighty pounds for the room.

"Oh of course Miss let me just get your room key." Beth said as she pulled a plastic key card from a drawer and activated it before handing it to Helaine. Helaine smiled as she took the card. She grabbed her bag and walked to the lift leaving Beth behind the counter.

Helaine took the elevator to the fourth floor and walked down the hall to the last room on the left. Room four thirteen was a single bed room; it had a small bathroom and a tiny sitting area by the window. Helaine sighed as she dropped the duffle bag onto the bed. She would miss the room she shared with Tom. The spacious bed and the huge bathroom and the beautiful view of the forest and of course Tom. Now it didn't matter as she was never going back to that room.

She removed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She needed to wash the grime of the forest off her skin. After a long hot shower Helaine wrapped herself in one of hotel bathrobes and ventured back into the room. She found a menu on the table beside the bed and ordered herself some room service. After a nice meal of beef stew crusty bread and a large glass of milk. After she finished eating, she pushed the cart with the empty plates out into the hall.

Helaine turned back inside and looked around the room. She was all alone now; she had no idea what to do next. If only Tom would have loved her back none of this would have happened. Maybe if she would have stayed away in the first place her heart wouldn't be broken right now. Helaine wiped away the silent tears that ran down her cheeks. She was exhausted she felt as if she hadn't slept in a year. She walked over to the bed and climbed under the heavy down comforter. The bed was soft and warm but it smelt different, it didn't smell like Tom. Helaine closed her eyes and snuggled down under the blanket falling asleep instantly.

The next morning when Helaine woke up she gathered her thing redressing in the jeans and jumper from the previous day. She checked the room making sure she hadn't forgotten anything and left the room. She didn't feel it was safe to stay in the same place for more than a night. She couldn't settle down yet not until she was far away, from England and from Tom.

**Ok guys what did you think:? Please review Peace and Love Diz!**


	37. Snatched Away

**Authors Note: Omg Hi! I'm sorry about the long wait but it's really hard to write when you have a new born to look after. Anyways here is the chapter its a little short but it sets it up for some really great stuff later. I gots to say thanks for all the awsome reviews I've gotten almost at 500! You guys rock my world with your sheer epicness (not sure if that's a real word) I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^.**

**Disclaimer thingy: I dont own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldnt have to Struggle to buy diapers.**

It had been a full day and Helaine was still missing Tom was going crazy with worry. Why had she done this why had she run away from him he thought? He hadn't slept at all that night instead he stayed awake drinking waiting for reports from his death eaters. He was sitting in front of the fire when a knock sounded at his door. He was too tired to call out an order for the person to enter so he flicked his wand at the closed door sending it crashing open. There standing in his doorway was a very angry looking werewolf. Greyback had informed Remus of Helaine's disappearance and the young wolf demanded to see Voldemort at once.

"Why are you here?" Tom asked Remus. He knew perfectly well way he was there he just wanted to hear what the wolf had to say.

"I'm here because my God daughter is missing and I want to know what you have done to her." Remus demanded. Tom got up from his chair and turned to face Remus full on. Tom was a whole foot taller than Remus. However what he lacked in height he made up for in pure muscle and other worldly strength. Remus' short time with the pack had done him a world of good; no longer did he resemble a walking corpse. He was healthy and the once faded glow in his eyes had returned full force like a raging inferno.

"Yes Helaine is gone but your assumption that it was by my doing is wrong. Helaine has run away, she didn't tell anyone or leave a note she just…ran off." Tom said. The words stung as they left his mouth. Tom knew that the reason she left was because of him and the cold distance he had created between them. He wasn't about to admit his failure with Helaine to anyone lest of all some young werewolf. He was ashamed enough as it was he didn't need some else making him feel worse.

"You lie I can smell it oozing off you. What have you done to her?" Remus shouted. Tom remained calm as he walked over to stand in front of the angry wolf. He didn't flinch when Remus growled or when he sank into a fighting stance. He had no reasons to attack the wolf, however he needed to be this close to show Remus how serious he really was.

"I know you believe me to be a villain and in every respect you would be right, however in this situation you are wrong. I love Helaine with more passion of my soul and with the purest fire of my entire being. Believe what you will about my character but do not insinuate that I have done something horrible to the woman I love!" Tom shouted. He stood there and stared Remus down. There was no way he was going to back down from the young wolf. Remus didn't move an inch; he looked the taller man right in the eyes looking for any truth in what he had just professed.

"Fine I believe you but if you didn't do something to her then where is she?" Remus asked. Tom turned and walked back to his chair, he didn't want Remus to see how upset that simple question made him.

"I am afraid that I don't know the answer to that question. Helaine ran off yesterday morning and she hasn't been seen since. I have dispatched my death eaters to find her and also a few house elves. She must be surrounded by muggle's, she hasn't used her magic in a steady pattern and none of my spies have been able to track her." Tom told him. Tom hated his lack of information; he needed to know she was safe. He wanted to hold her and kiss her to tell her that he loved her more than his own flesh. Mostly he wanted to tell her how sorry he was for the way he treated her. He was lost in his thoughts that he has forgotten Remus was still there. He was shaken out of his reverie when the other man spoke.

"Perhaps I can convince some of the wolves to help with the search; however there assistance will come at a price." He said. Tom nodded. He had already thought to consult Greyback with the same proposal, but he was wary. Even though Greyback had trained his pack well wolves were unpredictable creatures and he couldn't risk Helaine getting hurt. No it was way too risky to use the wolves.

"Do you know anyone else that could be of assistance, someone discreet?" Tom asked Remus. He thought on it for a moment then nodded.

"Charlie and Percy Weasley could be of assistance, they assisted me in locating Helaine the first time, along with the twins." Remus said. Tom sat back in his chair. He thought the Weasley's were a good choice, he was well aware of their disenchantment with Dumbledore and they could be the inconspicuous eyes and ears that he needed.

"Very well contact the Weasley's inform them of the situation convey to them the need for total discretion. Please inform them that if she is hurt in any way they will have me to answer to." He told them wolf. Remus nodded and turned to leave the room he stopped and tuned back to Tom.

"When this is all over and we find her I want to see her is that understood?" Remus asked. Tom didn't have the energy to get angry so he just nodded his head and listened as the man left his office closing the door behind him. He was alone with his thoughts for a while before another knock sounded at his door. He rose from his chair this time needing to do something else besides sit and brood.

He pulled the door open and wasn't surprised to see Hermione standing on the other side. After the first search of the grounds and surrounding area Hermione's uncles had sent her back to the castle not wanting her to go where she might be in danger. Hermione of course protested and demanded to go but after Bellatrix broke down and pleaded with her to stay she did.

Hermione had spent the whole night and most of the morning sitting up worried waiting for news on Helaine's whereabouts. She was a wreck she had spent the entire time crying and feeling guilty. She knew Helaine had left partly because of her. Hermione had become so consumed in her relationship with Severus that she had neglected her best friend. Hermione vowed that when Helaine returned safely she would spend the rest of her life making up for what she had done.

"Tom sorry to bother you I was just wondering if you had found out anything yet." Hermione said as she walked inside the office. Her eyes were puffy and red and her voice sounded ragged. Hermione looked absolutely dreadful. Her face was blotchy and tear stained, her hair was a lank and oily mess. Tom almost felt the need to comfort her but quickly squashed the feeling down. He was the dark lord he didn't coddle crying girls.

"I'm sorry but no I haven't heard anything yet. Remus came to see me he is going to get some more volunteers to help with the search." He told her. Hermione nodded not really paying attention. He knew she was worried sick, so was he. Tom didn't know how to handle emotional people; the only person who he could ever understand in that way was Helaine. He supposed that just this once he could try to be more humane.

He walked over to Hermione where she stood by the fire. He stood next to her in silence for a moment. He reached his hand out and softly laid it upon her shoulder. She flinched at the touch but didn't move away. Tom felt awkward; he didn't make it standard practice to touch people. His attention was brought back to Hermione as her body began to shake with silent tears. He began to pull away when the girl grasped the front of his robes and fell against him sobbing. He had to fight the urge to push her away. He was unused to people taking such liberties with his person. He let his hands fall lamely to his sides and just stood there as the front of his robes grew more soaked with tears.

If only Helaine where here she would know what to do to calm the crying girl. He missed her terrible; the ach in his chest a constant reminder of what was missing. He wondered if she was safe if she was eating well, if she had rested and had warm clothes. He was also angry at himself. He could be master of all things including death; but the one thing he should be good at he had failed. Sudden coolness against his front revived him from his reverie. Hermione was now standing by the door looking extremely embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Tom I don't know what came over me…I should go please call me if you find out anything." She said. Tom nodded in response and watched as she turned and left his office. With a great sigh he trudged back over to his chair in front of the fire and sat down. How empty his life would become if Helaine never returned to him he thought, how very empty indeed. With that last thought he summoned a large glass of fire whiskey and began to drink himself into oblivion.

Helaine left the hotel and headed for the muggle entrance of the leaky cauldron. She made sure to keep her head down and avoided looking at people. She needed to get into her vault and secure a plan ticket to America. On the walk over to the leaky cauldron Helaine had time to think about the future. She was sure Tom wouldn't miss her saw she saw no reason to stay in Britain. Perhaps she could stay for Hermione but she wasn't sure if Hermione needed her anymore. Helaine decided she would leave for a while visit America and settle some place to raise her child. With her mind made up Helaine made her way through Diagon alley headed for Gringotts, she never noticed the figure behind her following her.

Helaine could see Gringotts up ahead she hid in the all by Madame Malkin's shop. She scanned the area looking for any of Tom's people. When she was sure the cost was clear she moved to step out of her hiding space. Before she even got two paces an arm wrapped around her waist while another clamped over her mouth. Helaine tried to kick and scream but it was too late, the assailant pulled her tightly against his body before apparating them away.

**Okies so what did ya think? Please review Peace and Love Diz!**


	38. Captured By The Enemy

**Authors Note: I know your shocked lol so am I. You can thank my mother for this speedy update she took the baby for the weekend. I know its short but its the quickest update I've done in forever. I was so excited that I just had to post it. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.**

Helaine opened her eyes when they landed; she was in a dark dank place. It looked like a cell or an unused basement. Her Attacker had yet to let her go but she had nowhere to run. She struggled in his arms until he finally let her go. She stumbled a bit and had to keep her balance against one of the slimy wet walls. There wasn't a lot of light so she could barely see, her eyes hadn't adjusted yet. She knew her attacker was close she could feel his presence in the darkness. She wished she had her wand, but like a complete idiot she had left it inside the duffle bag which she had dropped when they had apparated.

She was in a panic, how could she have been so stupid to go off and get herself captured. She knew it wasn't one of Tom's followers there was no way they would have treated her this way. Helaine just hoped for her sake she wasn't in the clutches of Dumbledore and the order. There wasn't a chance in hell that she was getting out here if it was them. They would force her to take vertisurim and tell them everything about Tom including the baby. She had no doubt that Dumbledore would make her abort her child or use it as some sort of pawn to get Tom. Helaine had to get out of this place, for her safety and for Tom's.

"There is no need to panic Helaine your safe here I promise." A voice said from the other side of the room. Helaine knew that voice it had been months since she'd heard it but she had spent years in the company of that voice.

"Ron… is that you"? She asked.

"Yes Helaine it's me." Ron said. Helaine's heart nearly stopped. She was in a lot more danger than she previously thought. She hadn't forgotten how he poisoned her with a love potion. Ron was obsessed with her; she had to get out of there and fast. She moved to the left feeling against the wall for something anything to defend herself with. All she felt beneath her fingers was the hard coldness of the brick wall. She still couldn't see him in the dark but she knew he wasn't far from her. Just then a hand reached out and took hold of her hand. Helaine slapped it away and moved further into the cell.

"Helaine…please you don't have to be afraid. I promise I won't hurt you." He told her. Helaine didn't believe him. This was the same person that tried to trap her with a love potion; she didn't trust him at all. But for now she would have to rely on him to get out of this darkness.

"Alright Ron…please just let me out of this room." She said. He grabbed for her hand and she flinched away from the foreign touch but relented and let herself be taken from the dark cell. He led her through a tight passage way and up a flight of stairs. It was still dark and Helaine nearly fell a few times. Ron always seemed to know when she was about to take a tumble, his arms would be there to catch her. If Helaine didn't know any better she would swear he was doing it on purpose. After a few more moments they came to a door. The little rays of light from beneath the door hurt Helaine's eyes. Before she could shield her face from the light Ron pushed the door open engulfing the space around them in brightness.

When Helaine's eyes finally adjusted she looked around the small room. It was a living room and a tiny kitchen. The furnishings were well used and dusty; this place had been lived in but not for a while. Further back she could see another room with a double sized wrought iron bed. It too looked old and unused for quite some time. Helaine looked out the window; the view that greeted her chilled her heart. They were in a rich green meadow facing a wide dark river surrounded by great big pine trees. They weren't in London; in fact Helaine doubted they were in Britain.

This was a lot worse than she had originally thought, she was alone with Ronald Weasley and she had no idea where she was. She looked around the room a bit more looking for anything she might use to get herself out. There was nothing not even a fork. Helaine was totally and completely trapped. She was on the verge of tears when Ron spoke to her.

"I was so shocked when I saw you today walking in Diagon alley. At first I wasn't sure it was you until I saw your eyes and your scar. I was so glad I had my apparation stone in my pocket I would have never gotten you here without it." He told her.

Helaine felt sick. How could she have been so stupid as to not cover her blasted scar? Helaine felt the room shift violently and had to sit to keep her balance. Ron rushed over to her aid, placing his hand on her forehead checking for fever. Helaine swatted his hand away not wanting him to touch her.

"Helaine please I'm only trying to help you." Ron told her.

"You can help me by giving me my bad and letting me go." She said. Ron's face contorted and he became angry. Helaine felt fear rise up in her throat.

"I can't let you go Helaine. Don't you see I found you for a reason? You and I are meant to be together and I will keep you here until you realize that. Once you understand that we can go anywhere you wish." He told her with a smile on his lips. Helaine couldn't help it she broke down in tears.

**Ok so what did you think? Please review Peace and Love Diz**


	39. Searching for Your Love

**Authors Note: Alright my Darlings it took a month but here is a new chapter! Its shorter than I wanted but I ran out of time and I didnt want to make you guys wait. I think I'll have the next chapter posted sometime next week its half way done so fingers crossed. Anyhoo I have some speical shout outs I have to give. 1 to Amethyst water lily for giving me some very constructive critcism and for giving me the longest review I've ever had lol. 2 To Twilight Chick 01 because your review made me smile and last but not least Natsuki the Awsome because you think Im brilliant this chapter is dedicated to you dear. But to all of you that review I love you to death for it so please keep em coming ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dotn own Harry Potter...If i did I would live in a mansion on the beach!**

Helaine had been trap with Ron in the tiny cottage for three weeks already. Her belly had begun to swell to the point where she wasn't able to hide it under her bulky sweater. So far she had been able to distract Ron from noticing by facing away from him when they spoke. When he tried to touch her she always batted his hands away if he came to close to her stomach. She was running out of time and options. As the days progressed Ron had become more aggressive with his pursuit of her. At night when she slept he would try to hold her, kissing her cheeks and tell her he loved her.

Helaine was disgusted by him, it seemed like a moment didn't pass where he wasn't trying to touch her in some way. She knew she had to escape Ron before he found out of her pregnancy. There would be nothing to save her if Ron became angry and tried to hurt her unborn child. Without her wand Helaine couldn't risk physically attacking Ron. Even when they were both male Ron could have easily overpowered her. She was standing at the tiny kitchen sink contemplating ways to escape while Ron slept when the door to the cottage burst open. Ron came stumbling in hold a few bags.

"Hello darling I'm back I think I have enough supplies to last us for a while." He told her with a smile. Helaine had to choke back a sob. She knew that Ron would never let her leave she had to escape soon before it was too late.

"That was very nice of you Ron; did you manage to find me some clothes?" She asked him still facing the sink. She didn't want him to see the pure despair that was clearly on her face. She nearly jumped out her skin when she felt him wrap his arms around her from behind. She had to twist in his arms so he wouldn't touch her stomach. She forced a smile and placed her hands on his chest to keep him from touching her.

"I was able to get a few things from Ginny and my Mum nothing fancy just a few jumpers and some pants a skirt or two and some um lady garments." He said the last part with a slight blush to his cheeks. Helaine knew he was thinking of her wearing those lady garments as he put it. The thought almost made Helaine vomit.

"Thank you Ron. You know I was wondering if there was any way I could go for a walk later. The lake outside looks so beautiful I would like to see it up close." She said to him sweetly she was hoping he was in a good enough mood to grant her request, it was a long shot but she had to try. When Ron's face contorted into an angry visage, Helaine was instantly taken aback.

"So… you still want to leave me, after everything I've done for you Helaine. Don't you understand that I love you? ANSWER ME!" He shouted at her. Helaine ducked under his arm to get away, she didn't get far before he had her trapped against a wall. She was shaking with fear she had to calm him down before he hurt her. She forced a small smile and gently put her had on his shoulder.

"Of course I know you love me Ron and I don't want to leave you I just thought that maybe we could…take the walk around the lake together. She said. Ron looked at her for a while like he was trying to see if she was lying to him.

"Ok Helaine we can go for a walk later but first I think you should show me how much you love me." He told her. Helaine froze. She had no idea what he was talking about. The most they had done for the past few weeks was the occasional awkward hug. She only had one option left to her. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to Ron's. They kiss felt extremely wrong and she had to struggle with him not to deepen the kiss. To soon his tongue found its way through her teeth and into her mouth. She clamped her hands to his sides while his hands roamed her back and bottom. After what felt like an eternity Ron pulled away and smiled at her.

"I'm ready for our walk now." He told her with a huge smile on his face. Helaine shuddered feeling like every fiber in her being had just betrayed Tom. How could she ever look at him again knowing what she had just done? She felt like cry like running and hiding. She should have never left she should have marched into Tom's office and told him that he was being a prat and she needed him. She should have told Hermione she missed her and she needed her friend back. In a fit of depression and loneliness she had betrayed her Gryffindor bravery and now her very life and the life of her unborn child were in danger.

Tom was pacing in the garden awaiting the arrival of the Weasley twins. It had been a little over three weeks since Helaine ran away. He hadn't left the castle once since wanting to be there if she returned. He had dispatched his death eaters to search every inch of Britain for his woman and child. He had gotten so frustrated with the lack of result that he tortured one of his subordinates for an hour unfortunately said subordinate died. He was losing his mind. He didn't know what else to do. However Helaine's disappearance wasn't his only bit of trouble.

Dumbledore and his silly band of followers had all but waged war on him and his death eaters. Even though he out ranked them in numbers; quite a few of Dumbledore's people were highly skilled Aurors and fully trained duelists. A lot of the recruits Tom got were newly graduated children or older pureblood men and women. Most were untrained and had never been in a real duel. However his inner circle picked up the slack and put that pesky order in their place.

At the moment Tom was way too concerned with the welfare of his family to deal with Dumbledore. He ached for Helaine, he missed her terrible he still had gone into their bedroom. He couldn't because he knew she wouldn't be there waiting for him. He was pulled out of despair by the arrival or two identical red heads. They looked apprehensive and more than a little afraid. Normally this would have pleased Tom but at the moment he couldn't muster enough energy to care.

"Um you wanted to see us sir?" One of the two asked. Tom motioned for them to follow him. He walked back inside the castle and headed for his study. He walked over to his wet bar and poured himself a hefty glass of brandy. He sat in his winged back chair and took a long drink from his glass before he turned his attention back to the two young men in front of him.

"Gentlemen I am going to keep this meeting short and to the point. I need some information. Where is your brother?" He asked them.

"Which one sir, we have three other brothers." The one he thought was George told him.

"Ronald Billuis Weasley?"

**So...What did you think? Love it hate it? Please review I'll love you forever if you do! Peace and Love Diz!**


	40. Lost And Found

**Author's Note: Hello my darlings! Here is the lastest chapter sorry I didnt get it out sooner but I have a house full of sick kid's. Anyhoo things are gonna start wraping up with this story soon so please be patient with me. I have to say thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter. I love you all ^_^!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter. However i cried like a baby durning the last movie.**

Hermione stood by the window in Severus' rooms looking out at the newly budding flowers. She was daydreaming. Remembering the time she and Helaine had first come here and the promise she had made her. Everything had gone so wrong for them, first with Helaine getting pregnant so quickly and then Hermione's relationship with Severus. Hermione loved him with all she had but she was sorry she had neglected her best friend while she was so happy with Severus. At first Hermione blamed herself for Helaine's disappearance but she knew it wasn't all her fault. Friendship was a two way street and the way Hermione saw it Helaine had ignored her too. They had both failed each other.

Her life had taken such an odd turn in the past seven months. She should have been enjoying her summer with her parents and spending time with Harry and Ron at the Burrow. Hermione missed her parents her mother most of all. Whenever she was sad or upset her mother always knew what to say or do to cheer her up. Hermione hadn't spoken to them since she found out about her adoption, she had been so angry with them for not telling her. They probably thought she was dead along with the rest of the wizarding world. She felt so alone. She did of course have Severus and her Aunt and Uncles, but she missed her best friend who had always been more like a sibling and she missed her parents. Hermione wanted them back all of them, she knew she wouldn't be happy until she had her whole family again.

As she was brushing the tears from her cheeks the door to Severus' bedroom opened. Severus walked in looking tired and stressed. He had been spying on the Order trying to find out if any of them had taken Helaine or had information on where she might be. From the look on his face it was apparent he had come back empty handed once more. It was the same every night he would leave and always come back the same, tired, agitated, and somber. He would never admit it to anyone but he had grown quite fond of Helaine. It also pained him to see his lover in such distress. He knew how much Hermione missed Helaine; it drove him to search for her harder not only for his master but for his love. He knew she needed her as much if not more than Tom.

"Hello my love how was your day?" He asked her as he sat down in front of the fire. He needed a warm meal and a strong drink but he needed to talk to Hermione first. He didn't miss the fact that she had been crying when he first entered the room. She didn't respond she just walked over and sat in his lap kisses his lips gently.

"Severus I need you." She said to him. He knew at once what she meant but he wasn't sure if they should. He looked into her amber eyes; they were shining with unshed tears and so much sadness and loneliness that his heart ached for her.

"Are you sure?" He asked her. She kissed him again this time with a bit more passion and need. That was all the answer he needed.

He gathered her up in his arms pulling her closer on his lap. Her tiny hands found purchase in his dark hair as he kissed her soundly. He dominated the kiss sucking her tongue into his mouth twisting it around his own. He nibbled at her bottom lip sucking on it before grazing it with his teeth. He stood up still holding her in his arms; he carried her over to his bed. He laid her down in the center of the bed before climbing on top of her. He captured her lips in another searing kiss before his hands stroked down her body.

She melted into his embrace kissing and touching him where ever she could reach. He had her pinned to the bed with her arms raised above her head. He kissed her neck sucking on the spot just below her ear. He rose up on his knees taking hold of both sides of her shirt and pulled; sending tiny button's flying everywhere. He didn't bother removing the garment from her shoulders before he began kissing and licking at her breasts. He massaged one while he kissed around the other avoiding her hardened nipple. She arched into his hand as his thumb grazed over her sensitive flesh.

He pulled her bra down exposing her rosy nipples. He sucked the right one into his mouth swirling it around his tongue before he bit down on it softly making Hermione cry out. He continued his assault on her other nipple only letting up when Hermione begged him to touch her. He kissed a path down her chest to her stomach kissing her belly button. He nipped at her hips softly as he pulled her jeans and panties down. He rose up and sat back on his knees and pulled the jeans and panties off leaving Hermione's legs resting on his shoulders. He threw her clothes on the side of the bed and turned his attention back to her.

His hands grazed up the sides of her legs making her shiver. He kissed her ankles and the arches of her feet before sucking each one of her toes into his mouth. She moaned and gasped as he kissed his way to her inner thigh. He pushed her legs apart exposing her sex to him, he kissed the top of her mound softly earing another soft moan from Hermione. He licked her from her leaking opening all the way to the tiny bud of nerves stick out from her curly thatch of brown pubic hair. He sucked the little bud into his mouth causing Hermione to arch off the bed. He grasped her hips and held her still as he continued to lick and suck her clit.

"More…Severus oh god it's so good I need more." She said to him. He inserted to long fingers into her leaking quim as he licked her. He scissored his fingers in and out of her making her squirm. He knew she was going to cum soon and he knew just what to do to send her over the edge. He curled his fingers finding the spongy bed of nerves that were her g-spot, he stroked it once, twice, three times. Hermione screamed his name at the top of her lungs as she came. Sending a huge gush of her cum into Severus' mouth. He lapped it all up swallowing her sweetness down his throat.

He rose from the bed discarding his shirt and pants before joining Hermione on the bed. He claimed her lips once more as he eased his cock into her gently. The both groaned at the new sensation. She was so hot and tight around his length that Severus' had to grind his teeth to stop himself from cumming. He pulled out of her slowly moaning at the loss of heat. He thrust into her slowly and kept a steady pace while he made love to his woman. Before long Hermione was cumming again and Severus was right behind her, with one final thrust he emptied his seed inside her.

After they had both come down from the post orgasmic high he eased his softened cock from her still wet pussy. He rolled next to her and gathered her in his arms. He kissed her neck and her temple, while she caressed his chest and arms. She kissed him again and smiled.

"I love you Severus." She told him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you too Hermione."

Helaine and Ron had just returned from their walk, he had insisted on holding her hand the entire time as if she was going to run away. He talked her ear off about all kinds of stupid things and plans he had made for their future together. He wanted to marry her and for them to start a family right away. He had told her he couldn't wait to see her body swollen with their child. Helaine cringed and had to swallow back the bile that had risen in her throat. She knew he had no intention to ever let her go, so escape was her only option. She had thought about picking up a rock and bashing him over the head with it but that idea went out the window when he insisted on holding her hand.

So now they were back at the cottage with Ron demanding dinner. Helaine had snuck off to the bathroom to change her shirts. She had taken to wearing two or more shirts to hide her baby bump so she was sweating like a pig. She had just begun to pull her last shirt over her head blocking her view when the door burst open.

"Helaine what are you doing in here I'm starving, when are you…" Ron stopped speaking the second he saw her swollen belly. Helaine pulled the shirt down fast to cover herself. When she looked up she knew the damage was done and it was time to get out of there. She backed away from Ron as he came forward. His face was expressionless he didn't look angry or upset; in fact he looked rather calm.

"What is this all about?" He asked pointing at her stomach. She placed her hands around her bump protectively. Ron was standing right in front of her leaving her with no room to move. She wasn't going to let him hurt her baby, no matter what she was going to get out of this.

"I'm pregnant Ron." She told him. He just stared at her for a moment before his face broke out in a pure rage. He grabbed her by her neck and squeezed make it hard for her to draw breath.

"Who's fucking baby is it's?" He shouted at her. His hand got tighter and tighter around her neck making spot explode behind her eyes. She tried to pry his hand off her neck but he wasn't budging. She knew she was going to black out if she didn't get air in her lungs soon, she couldn't leave herself vulnerable. She raised her knee and connected with all the force she could with Ron's balls.

"Fuck!" He shouted. He let go of her neck to clutch his balls. Helaine fell to the ground gasping for air. She crawled from the bathroom and into the kitchen. She pulled open the drawers looking for something, anything to protect herself with. She looked up and saw the pot of boiling water she left on the stove. Before she could get to the pot Ron came bursting into the kitchen.

"Get over here you bitch! How dare you, how fucking dare you carry another man's child! I won't stand for it Helaine and I won't allow it, I'll cut that fucking thing out of you!" He came toward her with his wand drawn. Without thinking Helaine grabbed hold of the scorching hot pot and threw the contents into his face. Ron screamed bloody murder as he fell to the floor hands covering his face. Helaine went over and grabbed his wand from the floor. She casted a body bind curse on him and levitated him in the air.

"You vile bastard I should kill you but you aren't even worth the time." She told him. His face was turning purple and huge blisters were forming all over it. She didn't have time to waste on him she had to get out of there now. With a few flicks of Ron's wand Helaine dismantled the wards around the cottage. Once she was sure the wards were down she thought of her way out of there.

"Tibby." She called out. After a few moments the little female elf popped into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness missus I never think Tibby be's seeing you again how can I be's helping you?" Helaine couldn't help but smile at the little elf she had never more happy to see a house elf.

"Yes Tibby you can help me, please take me to Tom." Helaine told her. Tibby smiled and grabbed ahold of Helaine's hand as they popped out of the cottage. The landed in the study, the room was dim the only light coming from the dying fire. At first Helaine thought she was along but the she saw him slumped in his winged backed chair. Her heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute as she walked over to the chair. She stood behind him for a moment just taking him. He looked so tired and so sick Helaine's heart ached at the sight. She knew she had caused this she felt so guilty for her what her absence had caused. She came around to the front of the chair and kneeled in front of Tom. He was fast asleep, she hated to wake him but she needed to see him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and placed a soft kiss on his lips, he began to stir from his slumber.

"Helaine?" He whispered. She leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Yes Tom it's me I've returned." As soon as she spoke Tom's eyes flew open. He looked at her in pure shock for a moment before he grabbed her up and held her tightly in his arms.

"Oh god I have her back; let no man meddle with me for I aim to keep her." Tom whispered in her hair. Helaine looked up and kissed him softly. She was finally home.

**So what did you guys think? Please review. Peace and Love, Diz!**


	41. Maybe it was Make Believe

Helaine was sound asleep with a small smile gracing her lips. She was finally back where she belonged. She shifted in bed and noticed something tugging at her arms, almost as if she was restrained. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see the familiar landscape scene that always greeted her in the room she and Tom shared. Instead she was looking straight up at a wooden ceiling. Helaine frowned. This wasn't right she thought the ceiling in their rooms was carved marble. She tried to turn to her side but was stopped when her arm jerked her back. She looked up and noticed that both her hands were tied above her head.

She tugged at the ties but they wouldn't budge. She looked down at her legs and saw they too were bound to the end posts on the bed. She was laying spread eagle and she was completely naked. She struggled with the bindings on her arms again panic finally setting in. It had all been a dream she wasn't safe back at the castle with Tom. She had never escaped the cottage or Ron. She froze when she thought of Ron. He was going to kill her and her unborn child. She pulled harder at the ropes tears streaming down her face. She had to get out, she just had too. Just then the door flew open slamming loudly against the wall.

Ron stood in the doorway wand in hand and a small black bag in the other. He walked toward the bed slowly not taking his eyes off Helaine. He dropped the bag on the bed side table and just stood there staring down at her. Helaine was shaking and crying she had never been so scared in her life.

"Ron please don't do this, please just let me go." She pleads. He sat down on the bed and stroked the hair out of her face. He smiled at her and for one brief second Helaine felt a flash of hope spike inside her. Maybe just maybe if I can appeal to the old Ron the one that was my best friend maybe I can get out of this she thought. However Ron's smiled turned in to hysterical laughter; and Helaine knew she was doomed.

"Helaine don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I love you. But…that thing inside you has to go for us to be truly happy." He said as he looked down at her stomach.

"Ron please, if you hurt my baby it will kill me and I'll never forgive you." She said hoping to talk some sense into him. He looked her in the eyes and shook his head.

"I know who the father is of the monster growing inside you. Dumbledore told my parents you were being kept at Malfoy manor. Did you think I'd let you give birth to the little blond ponce's spawn? It's disgusting Helaine and I won't let you keep it." He told her. Helaine stopped struggling for a moment. He thought the baby was Draco's if she wasn't so sacred she might have laughed. If only he really knew who the father was, the shock of it might very well kill him.

"Ron please I swear Draco isn't the father I promise you he isn't." She told him trying to convey with her eyes how serious she was. This only seemed to make him angrier. Ron stood from the bed and began to pace. She used his momentary distraction to look for a way to unbind herself, her tiny bit of hope deflated when she noticed that the ropes were magically tied. She would need a wand to get out of these ropes. After a few more moments Ron stopped pacing and turned his full attention to Helaine.

"I believe you Helaine; I believe Malfoy isn't the father of your baby. But I still can't let you keep it. Don't you see Helaine we can be so much happier with a child of our own. Trust me Helaine I love you and I know what's best for us." He told her.

He leaned over her and kissed her softly on the lips. He pulled back with a silly grin plastered on his face. He picked up the little black bag and began to remove the contents. A few potion vials filled with things Helaine didn't recognize. Bandages and gauze and antiseptic ointment and other things to clean and treat wounds, finally he pulled out a rather large and extremely sharp looking knife. The moment Helaine spotted the knife she began screaming at the top of her lungs.

Tom had assembled his inner circle along with the Weasley brothers they had all gathered in the sitting room that had been turned into a war room of sorts. Maps of Britain and Scotland were scattered all about the room they had been looking for possible places Ron may have hidden Helaine. The Weasley brothers had been reluctant at first not wanting to hand their little brother over on a silver platter but the whole world apparently was upside down. Their Parents were just a bad as Death Eaters, the Headmaster of their school was a crazy scumbag and apparently their little brother was a kidnapper and potential rapist.

They had narrowed the search down to a few places the Weasley family owned. They had sent house elves out to try and track Helaine but they couldn't get a solid location on her. So they knew where ever Ron was holding Helaine it was magically protected. Charlie, Percy, and the twins were sitting in the corner talking quietly. George had mentioned three more locations that could be Ron's hide out. Charlie and Percy didn't like being around so many confirmed death eaters especially while George and Fred were talking about potential order hide outs.

"Have you completely forgotten the attack on Diagon alley? The fact that our parents and most of their friends were directly responsible for it and that Dumbledore is a complete nutter?" Fred asked both Percy and Charlie. They both looked down at their hands.

"We know what's at stake and we know what they have all done, but there could still be innocent people hiding out in those places. We can't put innocent people in harm's way we aren't like Dumbledore and the order we aren't the bad guys." Percy told the twins not knowing Lucius had been listening in on their conversation. He came over to them and sat down across from Charlie.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your little debate but I think I can be of some help." He told them. Fred and George looked at Lucius; they had grown to like the older man in the weeks they had been in his care. Lucius had taken a particular interest in their business after seeing the effects of a nose bleed nougat they had tricked Draco into eating. He and Narcissa had agreed to be silent partners giving them a boost in funds.

"Any suggestion would be welcome at this point." Fred grumpily replied as he sat back in his chair. Lucius nodded and looked to Charlie who also gave a nod in agreement.

"What if it where possible to guarantee that anyone staying at any of the order safe house we search doesn't come to harm?" He asked them. Charlie looked confused for a moment.

"What do you mean Lucius I thought it was Death eater law to kill any order member on sight. How can you guarantee they will be safe?" Charlie asked.

"Let me speak with the Dark Lord I believe I can broker an arrangement that will be agreeable to everyone." He told them as he stood and walked over to Tom. The Weasley brothers sat and watched as Lucius and Tom spoke quietly, the four brothers all tensed up as Tom spared them a menacing glance. After a few more minutes of conversation Lucius lead Tom over to the Weasley brothers.

"I understand that you may have some information for me but your knowledge comes with a price correct?" He asked them. Charlie nodded.

"Yes sir if we are to give you this information we need a guarantee that any innocent people hiding in any of the locations we provide for you won't come to harm." Charlie said. Tom sat back in his chair considering the eldest Weasley brother.

"If I agree to this there will have to be some changes to this agreement. You ask for none to come to harm, well if they attack us you can't expect me and my death eaters to stand idly by. What if I were to promise not to kill anyone would that be more amendable?" Tom asked. Charlie looked at his brothers Percy and the twins all nodded in agreement. Charlie turned back to Tom.

"Very well we agree but we want an unbreakable vow." Charlie told him. Tom smirked. Perhaps these Weasley's are cleverer than I realized he thought to himself.

"Alright an unbreakable vow it is. Who shall serve as our binder?" Tom asked.

"Allow me my Lord." Lucius spoke from beside Tom. Tom and Charlie stood grasping each other's right arm Lucius stood beside them beginning the incantation.

"Do you Lord Voldemort swear on your magic not to kill any innocent persons hiding in the locations provided be Charles Weasley?" Lucius asked.

"I Do." Tom replied. The first band of the vow wrapped around their wrists stinging the skin.

"Do you understand this vow and have you entered into it on your own free will?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Tom said. The final band of magic entwined around their wrists burning the skin slightly.

"So mote it be." Lucius said as the light from the spell vanished and the pain from the bond all but dissipated. After the bond was completed Tom turned to Charlie a wicked gleam in his blood colored eyes.

"I believe you have some information for me."

**So what did you guys think? I'm working on 42 as we speak. Please review Peace and Love Diz!**


	42. Like Open Wounds

**Author's Note: Hey guy's so sorry this took so long but hey real life is a pain in the ass. Anyways here is 42 only a few more to go before I'm done I think. I hope you all like it! ^_^.**

**Disclaimer: I dont not own Harry Potter.**

Tom, Lucius, Severus and Charlie Weasley where standing in the wood about one hundred yards away from a tiny cabin across the lake. They were surveying the surrounding area looking for traps or hidden wards. As far as Tom could see their where heavy wards all around the property, blocking them from a direct approach. He had already dismantled the anti-apparition jinx and a few blood wards the only one left had to be dismantled by a Weasley.

"Charles you need to remove the last ward so that we may enter the house." Tom told him never taking his blood red eyes off the little cabin. Tom knew his mate was inside he could feel it deep in his fractured soul. However he couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Tom was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the last ward was still in place. He looked over at Charlie who had is head down as if he were in prayer. Tom growled in frustration.

"Now boy I don't have time for this!" Tom shouted. Charlie tensed up and raised his head; he looked at Tom and nodded.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." Charlie said to himself. He raised his wand and a blast of amber light shot from the tip, a moment later the last ward came crashing down. Tom didn't waste a second as soon as the ward was down he apparated to the front door of the cabin. When he heard the others come up behind him he turned around to dole out instructions.

"Alright Lucius and Severus I want you to go around the back of the cabin restrain anyone who tries to get past you. Charles you are with me we will take the front, now go." He told them. Lucius and Severus cast disillusionment charms on themselves and raced around to the back of the cabin. A moment later a tingle went through Tom's wand letting him know that they were in place. Tom nodded to Charlie and they approached the door. A simple alohomora undid the bolt and they hurried inside.

The first thing Tom noticed as he stepped inside the dingy little cabin was the pungent smell of blood it permeated the air, whoever's blood it was had lost a significant amount. Bile rose in Tom's throat as the thought he was too late struck him. He raised his wand and cast a point me charm it directed him to the back of the cabin.

He raced toward the back ignoring Charlie; he came upon a hallway with two doors his wand lit up as he approached the door right in front of him. The smell of blood was even stronger the closer he got. Rage overtook Tom and he blasted the door clean off its hinges. The sight that greeted him on the other side made his heart stop beating in his chest.

There was blood lots and lots of blood. The vibrant red liquid dripped down the side of the bed, and there was Helaine his sweet beautiful Helaine laid on the bed as pale as fresh winter snow. Tom took a quick moment to look at her face he couldn't tell if she were dead or just unconscious. A soft cry got his attention he looked up to see the confused and scared face of the youngest Weasley brother. His face was spattered with specks of Helaine's blood his hands were practically soaked in it. However it was what Ron held in his arms that made Tom lose his last grip on sanity. A tiny infant covered in blood was crying softly in Ron's arms.

Tom couldn't think there was a loud crash inside his mind and he couldn't think. In an unbridled show of strength and power his magic burst forth like an atomic bomb. The glass windows in the room exploded by the sheer force of his magic ripping from his core. The floor boards rattled and came undone flying about the room crashing into walls. Tom was lost in a sea of rage and pain. He didn't register Charlie run to Ron and grab the baby. He didn't see as Lucius and Severus tended to Helaine. He didn't hear as Lucius called to him.

Tom sank deeper and deeper into his anguish the horrifying pain grasping at him pulling at his very soul. Then there was a flash of red hair and the rage had a purpose. He looked around the room and saw Charlie holding his child wrapping the tiny baby in a blanket. He saw Helaine being lifted into Severus' arms as he apparated them away Charlie Weasley following close behind. All that remained were him Lucius and the coward hold up in corner shaking with fear.

With terrifying swiftness Tom was on Ron in a blink of an eye. Grabbing him by the throat he hoisted Ron off the ground until the tips of his toes barely scraped the floor. Tightening his grip he slammed Ron into the unforgiving wooden wall over and over again. He didn't stop until there was hole in the wall form where Ron's head had made repeated impact. He tossed the teen across the room watched as his body hit the opposite wall and then crumple to the ground like a rag doll. With a flick of his hand the blood covered bed was flung out of his way as Tom approached the unmoving form of Ron Weasley. With his wand raised and the killing curse on the tip of his tongue Tom was ready to rid the world of the disgusting ilk in front of him.

Before Tom could end the life of Ron Weasley a tug on his arm turned him around. He turned to see the paler than usual face of Lucius. The man looked at him sadness and fear shining brightly in his sliver eyes.

"My lord please Helaine needs you." He said. Tom froze; those three little words had managed to squelch the raging inferno that grew inside him. Helaine needed him and he had to get to her he had to save her. Tom turned away from Ron and turned fully to look at Lucius.

"Bring him along and make sure he is thoroughly searched then lock him in the dungeon. Send someone to search this place as well anything of Helaine's is to brought back to the castle, after their done I want this place burned to the ground." Tom told him before he apparated away, leaving Lucius to his work.

Tom apparated right in front of the hospital wing he was about to barge inside when the doors opened. Severus came out looking quite grim his lip drawn into a tight line his eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry my Lord but there were some complications…" Severus started. Before he could say anymore Tom sank to his knees his head in his hands and let out the most anguished sound anyone had ever heard from another human being.

**So what did you guy's think? Please review! Peace and Love, Dizzer!**


End file.
